Green Thumb
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: Ah, the unexpected green thumb. And Naruto, who seems to be the least prone to gardening, truly admires watering plants and finds the utmost delight in it! How does one react? By giving him a flower? Who did? Full summary inside! Revolves only around the Konoha Genin.
1. Chapter 1

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> Ah, the unexpected _green thumb_. And Naruto, who seems to be the least prone to gardening, truly admires watering plants and finds the utmost delight in it! How does one react? How do his friends, enemies, and acquaintances react to such an astonishing hobby? Ah, well, _someone_ certainly responded differently from what's to be expected, secretly and discreetly gifting Naruto with a blossom of hidden meanings. Oh, whoever could it be? Oh, what kind of flower was it? Oh, what did all of this even mean?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's nothing too dreadful to warn you about, my beloved readers, at least not in this chapter. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _in the future, otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**Setting:** Well, this certainly takes place in Konoha, obviously, but as for when this happened? Let's just assume this happened before Sasuke escaped the confines of the Hidden Leaf Village and ran off with the Sound Four. I mean, I myself don't necessarily know what time frame this fanfic even takes place in, so. Perhaps I can say this is similar to one of those OVAs, in which the off-handed stories occur sometime around the time the original team seven still existed, _after_ the Chunin exams and _before _Sasuke's cheap escape.

**Side Note:** The story will be split into little sections, as you can see, by the random combinations of flowers and their honest meanings. Know that Naruto's affair of the blooming gift occurred _yesterday. _But _today_, the Genin Leaf Ninja are each being interviewed about a particular orange-clad fellow and his relationships with others. Well, the wise elders have the unyielding desire to know about Naruto's welfare — you know, since he's the special individual who must learn how to control the almighty Nine-Tailed Beast. Each Genin is being interviewed by their own teachers today, recalling the strange happenings of the day before.

**Another Side Note: **The weather around my house has been so strange lately! I may have written about gallant and sprightly spring here in this fanfic, but my surroundings are unsettling. It appears to look like _autumn_, with leafless trees and plants, yet it feels like _summer_, with a very warm sun and soothing breezes. Besides that, spring here has only barely begun, and winter has barely ended. It's bewildering, to say the least! The rain and thunderstorms of the season might as well be the snow and blizzards from only a month ago! Oh, the weather's so inconsistent!

**A/N:** Well, _enjoy_, my beloved readers! Cherish the new season's scenery of plentiful blossoms as you read fervently. Spring has finally arrived!

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Kakashi's Interview: Sasuke<strong>

"Alright, Sasuke, I know this might be a little strange, considering how I'll be asking you various personal questions about Naruto, but you'll just have to bear with me."

"What?" _Naruto?_ "How is that strange?"

"Oh, I don't know, but, well, you and Naruto got off on the wrong foot, I suppose." The experienced teacher shrugged indifferently. "I wouldn't think you two are exactly comfortable talking about each other."

"Well, if it's about the idiot, there isn't much to talk about, right?" Sasuke proclaimed rather bluntly, an expressionless mask upon his charming face. With a haughty scoff, he raised such a conceited head and indignantly crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back against his chair effortlessly. "He's a nuisance. His time's always spent dawdling away. It's pathetic how he wastes his time. He's of absolutely no use during any of our missions, he's an orphan, and he's the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, what about him?"

"See, that's just the thing."

The superior Uchiha raised a skeptical brow. "What could it possibly be?"

"You don't understand. I'm not here to ask you for a list of every littlest detail you know about Naruto." Kakashi countered with an exasperated sigh. Oh, the ignorant youth was mistaken, misjudging his words and assuming the simplest answer would suffice. But, Kakashi supposed there was no helping such naïve consciousness within his young students. He slowly huffed, preparing his next question carefully, "Here, let me put it this way: how do you feel about Naruto, Sasuke?"

Now this certainly caught the arrogant ninja in undeniable surprise, his dark eyes widening to the size of enlarged saucers. He was bewildered, thrown completely off guard, for this puzzling question was definitely not something Sasuke anticipated! What kind of information did Kakashi ever intend to gain from him? Did he expect to hear a confession of his most honest emotions? Did he expect to listen to the prideful Uchiha apologize for his discourteous actions and remarks against the blond? _Oh_, what was the sole purpose of this pointless interview, this peculiar _interrogation_? What?

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei? I-I, well, he's nothing special to me." The youthful Uchiha replied with an uncertain twitch of his handsome face, as if he was perturbed and suddenly so unsettled. Kakashi was not at all convinced by his falsely played response. "What, I wouldn't — no way! W-we're each other's competition. And, even if we are in the same team, we're just rivals. That's all, nothing more than rivals."

"Oh, but on the contrary, Sasuke, is that what you _really _think? Is that how you _really_ feel?"

Instantly, the cool kid was engulfed in mortified reminiscence, floundering within his embarrassing memory of the previous day. Oh, how could he ever fail to recall the unforgettable events of fateful yesterday? Perhaps even everyone had been involved in the squabbling matter of things, as they wandered around the sprightly village and bickered endlessly. That day, _yesterday_, Sasuke had been unnecessarily bold and valiant, daring against the odds of reality and devoting himself to a deed completely out of the ordinary. It was shocking, boggling, and the last thing Sasuke could ever do was _forget it_. After all, besides the other ridiculous occurrences that the two of them have been so close, this defeated every other incident. This was — _special_, — oh, especially different.

"We're nothing more than rivals."

At this response, Kakashi gently settled into his seat, nestling with a tired look etched upon his face as Sasuke formed a troubled expression, like he was deep in thought. The serious Uchiha laced his hands together, discerning the possibilities and pondering silently.

_Naruto_. How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an unpredictable character? Absolutely nothing was typical of him, — besides the expected recklessness of his personality, childishly impatient and racing straight into foreboding battle, — and his constant optimism was often quite troublesome too. Yet, the enthusiastic blond never ceased to amaze him. After all, Naruto was his complete and utter _opposite_, and that fact proved true under immeasurable categories: he was unsophisticated, noisy, untalented, clumsy, and repeatedly contradicted Sasuke, striving to prove the superior Uchiha otherwise _for any matter_. Oh, he was entirely driven by his own spiteful contempt for _him_, Sasuke, sending him fervent glowers of venomous honey, sickly sweet despite the everlasting opposition Naruto always felt towards him.

He was a persistent _rebel_, with a soft head of golden silk, regardless of its intimidating demeanor of unkempt spikes, smooth and comforting to the touch. And his _eyes_, oh, his gloriously blue eyes; one moment, they're jovial and bright and vivid, as if they've drowned happily in the shallow depths of the gorgeous ocean shores, beneath the twinkling sun. Blissful, those pools of aquamarine swirled with anticipation, glazed clear with beauteous delight. But yet, in the very next moment, _and only in the Uchiha's presence,_ Naruto's electrifying eyes gazed at Sasuke with ultimate hate, glaring daggers of bitterness.

Oh, how does one describe such an unpredictable character? How?

Despite the wild blond's astounding traits, somehow, oh, _somehow_, Sasuke's interest never failed to be piqued by Naruto, definitely reeling the dubious Uchiha in — hook, line, and sinker. Naruto's treatment between the unique people of Konoha constantly varied, which only left the incredulous Uchiha to blunder in his own curiosity, as the blond either smiled with affection or scowled with disdain, or even _hugged_ with unwavering admiration! Oh, Sasuke didn't know how to even react; Naruto's differing behavior to each person was clearly distinguished. For example, if he was casually conversing with Sakura and she just happened to nonchalantly request him of something, then _obviously_ Naruto would comply, keenly listening to her every spoken syllable, readily moving at her every simplest will, like a pathetic pet of her own! Why, if it were _Sasuke_, the situation immediately changed. If _Sasuke_ was the one to calmly beckon him of something, something _insignificant_ at that, then the offended blond would instantly recoil and utter back at him with upset words:

"_No way! Get your own!_" He would narrow his cerulean eyes, distraught and unyielding, as he would stubbornly turn to face another direction. And, with a dogged scoff, he would reply and chide, "_As if I'd ever buy _you_ something from the vending machine!_"

"_What's the matter?_" Sasuke would heatedly argue back, maintaining his composure, unlike Naruto, who violently thrashed and flailed his thin limbs. With his hands coolly in his pockets, Sasuke could easily perceive their hypothetical conversation unfolding. "_You got one for Sakura without question, didn't you? Why won't you get one for me? I accidentally left my money at home. I'll just pay you back later._"

"_Well, then that's _your_ problem, not mine! You can't just drag me in just because you forgot your money!_"

"_Hmph, well, Sakura actually _had_ money. You know she could've just bought her own._" Sasuke would counter defensively, cynically observing Naruto as he crossly jeered at him in return. "_You didn't have to buy her one._"

"_Maybe I didn't want her to waste her money! Instead, she could use that money to buy groceries or flowers for her mom, not something as useless as a bottle from a vending machine. It's not worth her hard-earned money!_"

"_Then why the hell did _you _buy it?_" It was absolutely aggravating to simply discuss matters with the wearisome blond! It was as if Naruto lived exclusively to oppose Sasuke's every single thought and opinion! Every time their petty arguments stretched further and further into restless time, the two continuously butted heads, barely crossing the drawn lines, the infamous borders, the scandalous _boundaries_ between them. Oh, how their intense debates taunted Sasuke! The mere fact that he was troubled, by the torment of Naruto's resistance, tore at the curious Uchiha, teasing him from just below the insistent surface. "_You're _always _like this, you idiot! You don't gain anything by doing whatever she wants!_"

"_Does that matter? As long as she's happy, I'm happy!_"

"_You'd willingly waste your money, just like that?_"

"_I would do anything! She might not like me now, but just watch! She'll fawn over me instead of you soon enough!_"

Sasuke could see himself sigh informally, shaking his blue head out of sheer disapproval and resorting to the use of their past experiences, which were all in the gallant Uchiha's favor. "_Have you forgotten all those times _you _were broke and _I_ paid for your expenses?_"

And that would suddenly catch Naruto by surprise, as Sasuke eagerly watched him bat those golden eyelashes, those yellow curves kissing his cheeks, the blond blinking on inquiringly with an adorable expression on his cherubic face. "_T-that was only that one time—!_"

"_All I'm asking for is a bottle from the vending machine and you can't even do that?_"

"_Sasuke!_"

Well, their consistent bickering was exhausting, to say the least, dragging _on_ and _on_ without stop, and over such trivial matters! Each day, the two were almost never spared from starting such pointless commotions, causing their exasperated teachers grief and bringing the elders anguished woe. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered whether or not Naruto enjoyed it, indulging in their rebellious fussing and riotous uproars. The idea seemed to prove true and honest, how the two never stopped until one got the last laugh, preferably one or the other. In Sasuke's case, _he_ always had to win their impassioned arguments, — of course Sasuke had to win. He always won.

"Sasuke?"

Oh, perhaps Sasuke gained something out of their daily routine after all? Their quarreling certainly amused him, entertaining him thoroughly, and his "last laugh" was just another piece of the valued prize. But, what did this mean?

"Earth to Sasuke?"

Naruto's eventful company; did Sasuke cherish his remarkable moments with him? Together, they might be wild and untamed, but they existed solely with and within one another like two peas in a pod, like cookies and milk, _like noodles with ramen_. Oh, on the first day they met, _something_ _clicked_. Sure, they both dreaded the inevitable moment when they were both assigned to team seven, but there was a meddlesome creature from their subconscious minds that told them the decision was destiny, that it was fate. _But yeah, right!_ Their being paired together would only bring about more chaos, wouldn't it? Where would the peace, tranquility, and most importantly, _harmony_ be with them together? Only in each other's provoking presence, they disagree needlessly, and contest frequently, and fight _relentlessly_.

But then again, their differences contrasted one another perfectly, didn't they? Didn't their endless dissimilarities string them together forever? Besides, in spite of their countless differences, they still shared common features. They were male, for one, and they were lonesome orphans. And although their miserable pasts left them both mourning, the present gave them hope, as buoyant companions, as confident friends. The past was past, but the present's a gift, hence it being the "present" of day. They were summer and winter, fire and water, orange and blue, imbalanced by their hatred yet balanced by their love. They were Sasuke and Naruto. They were Naruto and Sasuke. Oh, this was all too confusing!

It was incomprehensible!

That's when that very same supernatural being of meddling would gossip to Sasuke, with a softened voice, from the very back of his head—

_Opposites attract, Sasuke. Didn't you know that? Opposites attract, with you and with Naruto, so, accept each other. Accept lovingly, affectionately. _It whispered gently and comfortingly, as if what it proclaimed was truthful and just, like it was fate, everlasting destiny. _Let peace befall you both, with utmost love and care, Sasuke, don't regret it._

_After all, you and Naruto were never meant to raise conflict, but to love. That's why you shouldn't conceal your chagrined emotions, Sasuke, but let them roam free. Be lovers, not haters. Don't allow yourself to be consumed by your loathing, your hatred, and your anger. Naruto's there for you. Let him smooth over your troubles. Let him be your guide, your blissful comfort._

_There, ahead of you, only mere feet away, Naruto awaits, Sasuke._

_Don't regret it._

"Sasuke!" Kakashi finally interjected, interfering with the distant Uchiha's thoughts and bringing the preoccupied boy to reality.

"_I won't regret it!_" Was the absentminded reply of Sasuke, who was completely disoriented by Kakashi's abrupt interruption; he was incapable of even speaking properly and realizing the situation he was currently in. "Oh, I was—"

"Are you alright?" The concerned teacher inquired, yet increasingly suspicious. "Do you have something you need to tell me, Sasuke?"

"Um, no, I'm fine, I was just…thinking."

"I could see that." Kakashi sighed yet again, witnessing the lost Uchiha blink rapidly, as if he has just awoken from an indescribable dream. "Look, maybe you've said enough, Sasuke. I'll tell the officials that you and Naruto are simply rivals. Nothing more, nothing less; and that you have no desire to tell me more. That will satisfy them, hopefully."

As the sequestered Jonin gradually hoisted himself up from his seat, Sasuke was left to contemplate. Should he bravely declare his thoughts about the reckless blond? Should he reveal such cloistered secrets, confiding in Kakashi? Was it _worth_ — _oh_, but the youthful Uchiha certainly knew that the other Genin ninja would only speak of Naruto's evident flaws. If someone didn't simply compliment the innocent blond, surely some disheartening fate would rest on his shoulders, and a perpetually heavy _guilt_ on Sasuke's own shoulders for not faithfully defending him.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei." With a reinforced feeling of courage and loyalty to a particular someone, Sasuke spoke boldly, dumbfounding the masked Jonin. "I'll talk."

"Hm. Suddenly interested, are you?"

Sasuke restrained himself from replying coldly at Kakashi with clever remarks, instead nodding obediently, which convinced the intrigued teacher to settle back into his chair. "Yeah, I figured I should at least say something nice about him."

"Okay, that's good. Then what it is it? What do you think about him?"

The tension built as the air grew immensely thick with caring affection and concealed love, Sasuke inhaling and exhaling anxiously.

"I…love Naruto."

**Yesterday at Noon, 12:30 PM**

_Pink Zinnias: "The mere thought of your valuable presence absent pains me, but my everlasting affection for you neither wavers nor falters."_

Ah, today was such a beautiful day, as the new bright season of enlightened spring brewed into Konoha, sweeping gently over everyone in the village with breezes of pleasant scent. That morning, the fresh blossoms were in bountiful bloom, perking out of the softened soil and cheerfully greeting the whole entire world with the tenderness of their endearing petals. Oh, and did those remarkable birds sing! They joyfully danced, pranced, and loitered among the trees, mingling amorously with one another until dawn gradually broke through the earth floor and spilled colors of brilliant oranges and pinks into the everlasting sky. The moist morning dew of previous rain showers was left to linger, as well as the colorful birds with their blissful chirping and singing, yet it was all very admirable and merry!

Impatient, the steady hours passed on, and ever restless time refused to make even the slightest hesitation. In fact, the generous sun eventually raised high above their heads at precisely noon that day, and yet, the blond slept on as if he still hasn't obtained enough slumber. But granted, he had yet to realize that he has already dozed off with the plentiful amount of _fourteen hours_! His collective sleep was certainly astounding, to say the least, as Naruto _finally_ but _very slowly_ cracked his aquamarine eyes open and gazed upon the livened world amidst this new season of spring.

"Early." Almost inaudibly, he murmured and moaned and continuously yawned, wearily lifting his heavy arms in a lame attempt to scrub the perpetual sleep out of his drowsy blue eyes.

_Hmm…I'm hungry…mm._

Surprisingly fatigued, Naruto leisurely rose out of his comfortably messy mattress and pathetically stumbled upon his own feet, shuddering groggily at the cold that embraced him. Still, the vibrant sun outside his window provided him with cheerful rays of warmth, draping the idle blond beneath an earnest blanket of calming heat.

"Ahh…what time is it, huh." Languid, Naruto mumbled incoherently as he yawned again, raising his fisted hands up to his cherubic face and rubbing persistently at his droopy blue eyes once more. But then, childishly spiteful and stubborn, he interrupted himself and gently slapped at his rosy-pink cheeks. "Oh, wake up! It's breakfast time, _breakfast_!"

As much as that exhausting twinge of responsibility was a chore to the relaxed blond as it was to anyone, really, he brusquely forced himself to fully awaken and gathered up the undeniable nerve to approach his precious refrigerator, which should contain his valuable provisions, his cherished food, — or, well, at least some sufficient cup noodles. And so, with heavy laggard steps, Naruto drew near and half-heartedly pried open the door, expecting a little too positively for some gracious shape or form of his dearest food, eagerly staring within the restricted confines of the metal box.

_There was no food._

Oh, it was simply _unfathomable_, unbelievable, preposterous! Had the reckless blond Naruto forgotten to buy his blasted groceries after all? Perhaps he has foolishly dismissed the troublesome task in order to play with his amusing friends? Perchance he has believed that there still existed wondrous provisions in his house? Oh, but what did any of that matter? With honestly no food whatsoever, — besides the occasional leftovers lingering around his humble abode, — the unsatisfied blond came to the irrefutable conclusion that there was just no helping his essential errand. He must seek out his own supplies now, his basic necessities, _his beloved food_!

"Well, that's just great! No food in here, I guess." Sighing disappointingly, Naruto pouted his two pink petals, his two moistened lips, out of forlorn dismay and pensively pressed them together. Then, exclaiming rather discontentedly, he groaned, "Ohh, now I have to go buy the groceries! I—"

—_But couldn't he just visit Ichiraku Ramen?_

Hey! _Ichiraku Ramen!_ Then that immediately changed things, deciding Naruto's inevitable destination! The youthful blond would quickly drop by the friendly ramen shop and purchase another one of their irreplaceable bowls of delicious noodles. Who needed groceries when Ichiraku Ramen was there for anyone to dependently fall back upon? In an urgent predicament such as this, Naruto was immensely and impossibly grateful for the ramen shop. He smiled as a soothing tide of comfort briefly washed over his discomposure and pitiful hunger.

Determined to pursue his simplistic goal, Naruto soon made haste and carelessly shut the deceiving refrigerator. And, shoving golden strands away from his face with a tender hand, he quickened such impulsive footwork and prepared for his abrupt leave. Oh, the dogged blond's eyes were swallowed by purposeful resolve, like they were always, stunningly mesmerizing. With alluring pools of sapphire submerged in the magnificent depths of the ocean, Naruto's eyes were innocently beautiful, swimming within the clouded cerulean sky and embracing its enchanted prisoners affectionately.

Naruto started for the entrance door, wearing an excited grin that accommodated his youthful face. He was miserably and hopelessly oblivious to his own captivating blue eyes, their magical ability to fascinate their helpless victims. And he was naïve, as he smiled adorably out of blissful enthusiasm. "Alright! Ichiraku Ramen, here I — _oh! _Wait, that's right! I forgot to water _Mister Fern_!"

Ah, the lovely companion _Mister Fern_ has always been tolerant and forbearing. For perhaps as long as Naruto can remember, Mister Fern has loyally endured his irrational actions and his crude lifestyle. That tall and particularly large patch of green grass stood firmly within an honest ceramic pot, perched beside the wall and adjacent to the blond's disorderly bed. Each fleeting day, Naruto delighted himself in nurturing his peaceful plant, the gentle giant of a plant, and carefully watered it, devotedly caring for it. And now, as the wild blond hastily grasped onto a plastic object in the shape of a cute baby elephant, he cautiously tipped the elephant's nose towards the earthy dirt, or Mister Fern's healthy roots. Nourishing drops of tranquil water trailed into Mister Fern's large pot, and, to Naruto, the charitable plant appreciatively bid him his thanks, smiling with a strong lift of its solid branches.

_You're welcome. _Naruto responded with a radiant smile of his own, beaming with mirthful bliss. After all, Mister Fern was an actual living creature that never failed to bring a pleased grin upon the blond's cherubic face, flushing his fair cheeks in a lovable rosy-pink.

No one truly respected Naruto's utmost efforts like Mister Fern did. No one sincerely liked the childish boy like Mister Fern did. Mister Fern was kind and benevolent, a faithful companion.

"Are you full now, Mister Fern, or should I give you more water?"

Still, strangely enough, Naruto has always owned this peculiar interest in gardening, gently caring for every single one of his lovely plants, vegetation, and shrubberies. With the responsibility on his own two shoulders, it _moved_ the youth. And just having the definite requirement to water them with tender loving care was emotional and touching, completely and utterly different from his usual troublesome chores. It was simple enough; Naruto never actually felt needed for anything! That was why, — these helpless plants yielded to Naruto, _even_ _happily_, for they would constantly ask for his supportive aid, regardless of his reckless personality! All they'd kindly request of him was to provide them graciously with water. That was all. They neither asked for much nor were hopelessly needy, but they were still so kind and compassionate, radiating with fresh aromas and bright happiness at every liquid drop. They always bounced and flounced sweetly at him.

Why weren't people like that? Not that everyone should be as obedient and trustworthy as plants, but at least _some_ modesty and decent humbleness was all the virtuous blond desired. Why were people such liars, deceiving others with falsely perjured hopes and dreams? Have they no heart?

"Okay! _Now _I'm coming, Ichiraku Ramen!" Frantically, the elephant bearer of water was briefly placed upon the wooden floor. And quickly, with every haste step towards the only exit, Naruto's blond strands of hair glided across his enthused expression, flying away from his adorable face like newly drawn curtains of golden silk.

As the clumsy blond scrambled for the exit, his warm hand met the knob, and instantly the door flew open out of careless impatience. It swung beyond his petit figure, and immediately, the humid air of blithe spring casually drifted into Naruto's constricted home, swallowing the reckless blond in natural fragrance and moistness and uplifting warmth. Oh, the sweetly honey smell of spring was so fresh, and perhaps even nostalgic, bringing upon him the recollection of pleasant memories. Divine spring has settled into Konoha, as everything green flourished and thrived into ample blossoms.

"Ah, it's so warm!" Naruto sighed wistfully when he began his swift journey with one antsy step, down below, to the acquainted ground beneath his feet, oblivious and forgetting, unknowing, misinterpreting the situation, and — _wait!_

_Flowers?_

Naruto was utterly bewildered at the unpredictable sight before him; on his doorstep, the matted wood floor, just below his hasty foot was —

Why, _yes_, they were small appealing blossoms in the jolly hues of both white and yellow. Innocent snow-colored flowers bloomed quite nicely, with golden centers and softened white petals, gently brushing against one another as if they desired nothing more but doting attention. And, while they all spruced up cutely together, the considerate yellow buds and florets smiled up at him gratefully, even appreciatively, accompanying each other out of tender delicacy. To put it into simpler terms, within this simplistic little pot was this charming gather of white and yellow flowers. From where they've originated from, Naruto had no clue. When they had first appeared there, Naruto had no knowledge. And as for what _reason_ they were there, Naruto didn't know! Why _were _they there? _What in the world—?_

Does such an occurrence happen often? When does someone, out of all the joyful people of Konoha, ever receive such a baffling gift of delightful blossoms?

Not often, right?

It couldn't possibly!

"Well, I can't just leave them here…alone, without water." Marveling over the pot ahead of him in helpless amazement, Naruto quietly murmured to himself, gazing thoughtfully at the darling blossoms. Oh, without their mandatory nourishment, the pleasant flowers would certainly wilt all on their own! Oh, but these wonderful florets weren't even his own to generously assist, were they? Oh, but then why would they even be sitting there, on his lonesome doorstep? Oh, who was even strange enough to care for such a mysterious plant in front of Naruto's house? "They'll die if I leave them here…oh, should I even bother?"

Such endearing blossoms were these precious flowers, in which the gracious blond simply could _not _leave them to be abandoned. They were nature's fragile gifts, cherished and highly valuable within their one ceramic pot. They swayed gently in the breeze, and immediately, this moment was when Naruto decided resolutely to foster these peculiar yet lovely gather of flowers himself. Well, since it seemed that no one else would eagerly claim them for themselves, surely the shrubberies would die away into piteous nothingness. Of course, this was why Naruto cared for the appealing blossoms, regardless of his guaranteed questioning and doubting and speculating, — wondering almost idiotically, — about whether or not the fleeting individual intended for him to kindly nurture the charming plant. Of course the curious blond would always inquire for the several possibilities, deliberating and demanding for answers.

"Let's get you some fresh water, straight from the river." Naruto offered as he lifted the wonderful pot of graceful blossoms, observing and handling them carefully as if they were made of pure glass. "And let's find out why — _in the name of all five Hokages _— you've ended up on my doorstep, yeah? We'll find the culprit, the one who left you here so cruelly!"

Unless, _unless_, it was from a secret admirer? Oh, what if it was from the ever revered Sakura?

"Hey, maybe it was from Sakura-chan!" He smiled adorably, genial with enlivened determination. Gentle, he grasped at the ceramic pot delicately, perhaps even cradling the object of precious green life. "You think I should ask her? Oh, but of course you do! Okay then, while I'm on the way for your water, we'll go see her. How's that?"

_Then let's go!_

And then he was off.

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, another Naruto fanfic by _moi_! And I wrote about something so trivial! Ah, well, when I had first discovered Naruto's unusual love for gardening, I realized I just absolutely _had_ to incorporate the fun fact into a fanfic, hence this — "Green Thumb"! Oh, and by the way, when I made haste for some extensive research over the backgrounds of certain people, — which only led to the gardening interest, — I instantly conceived a love for Naruto's virtuous parents! I think it's depressing how they resorted to sacrificing themselves for the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village so faithfully, and I think it's touching for them to have the gracious chance to reunite with Naruto even if they did it separately, regardless of the fact that Naruto's parents still ceased to exist in reality, — but it's still astounding! The youthful blond truly _is_ their child! With Minato's shocking gold hair and blue eyes, and both Kushina's liveliness and cute face, Naruto inherited the admirable traits of his parents! Oh, and did you know Naruto was a Libra? Librans are apparently the type to keep the peace with balance. Meanwhile Sasuke's a Leo, lions that are arrogant and rather full of themselves. Just something random. Also, I take pride in being a _Sagittarius_, the adventurous and independent centaur. :)

Still, I'll never stop adoring the ages, heights, and weights of everyone from the Naruto series! It's impossibly adorable and absolutely _amusing_ how short and young they were back then! Ah, when I myself was twelve, I was taller than most of their lot of young'uns! Well, of course _now_, they've all surpassed me by at least six inches, but I choose to dwell on the past. I mean — Naruto was only 4'9" at that age! He was so cute! He was so young, so short, so naïve! It makes me want to smother him with my hugs, despite the fact that I know he'll only thrash in my doting hold.

_Anyhow_ — this A/N will run on forever if I don't shut my yap! Heh, yeah, please excuse me. They're all just too cute for their own good.

**Side Notes:**

**-** About the collection of flowers, — well, I honestly don't know how they appear in real life. I mean, I definitely wouldn't trust my poor judgment and actually order a certain bouquet of flowers in these arranged combinations, because they aren't official and neither are they recommended. I only threw them in the same pile because their meanings and symbolizations accompany one another nicely. Although, if they do somehow spruce up well together, then that's great! Fantastic!

**-** It's strange how I've written about the season of spring and its bountiful blossoms, when I can honestly admit to you, my beloved readers, that I am not a big fan of spring itself. I mean, I _do _admire the fresh new flowers, but the unyielding rain and the constant humidity in the air are unnecessarily just as plentiful! The worms appear all over the floor, I _always_ accidentally step on my shoelaces upon the wet ground and get my shoelaces all dirty before I can tie them again, all of the paper in school is somehow moist, and the gloomy rainclouds never stop making me feel miserable.

**-** "Mister Fern" probably doesn't really exist in the legitimate series, but since there has always been that particularly random fern in Naruto's room, I figured he might as well name it "Mister Fern", huh?

**-** Personally, I prefer keeping my own precious cup noodles away from the refrigerator, but, well, Naruto's strange and unexpected. You'd understand, right?

**-** **Random:** Hey, if you're bored, my _sweet_ beloved readers, you should come visit my dA account on deviantArt! You don't have to if you don't want to, but I've drawn some Naruto-related items lately, and I merely wanted to share. I'm neither trying to be modest or arrogant, but, well — anyhow, my username's still under the same name, in case you don't know. I drew my own profile picture, haha. Oh! If you'd like, I have the helpful link in my bio!

**- Edit:** Whoa, _what_? I just realized that I assumed everyone already knew Naruto was the Jinchuuriki! Whoops! Only the adults knew about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki. Ah, oh well, it'll do, won't it?

**-** _Reviews?_ I'd truly love to hear your opinions! I have no intention to request so much of you, my beloved readers, but allow me to overcome my mistakes with your constructive criticism, supporting me with your kindest words of advice and assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's nothing too dreadful to warn you about, my beloved readers, at least not in this chapter. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _in the future, otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**Side Note:** Like the previous chapter, this is also split into little written sections, as you can see, in the same exact format. Again, I want you to be perfectly aware that Naruto's affair of the blooming gift occurred _yesterday. Today_, the Genin Leaf Ninja are each being interviewed about Naruto and his relationships with others. The wise elders have the unyielding desire to know about Naruto's welfare — you know, since he's the special individual who _must_ learn to control the almighty Nine-Tailed Beast. Each Genin is being interviewed by their own teachers today, recalling the strange happenings of the day before.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How are you all? Hopefully this new chapter has proved my accomplishment in keeping true to my own deadline — I plan on posting chapters weekly, at most. Also, the weather's as inconsistent as always! Throughout the week prior to this week, it's been warm sunshine all around! But this week has been full of devastated gloom, with obstinate grey clouds and disheartening gusts of chilly winds.

But anyhow—

Enjoy, my beloved readers, and relish in my motivation to write for I bring you another chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Asuma's Interview: Shikamaru<strong>

"Why are we even having this interview, Asuma-sensei?"

"Oh, Shikamaru, you don't know?" Asuma responded with an incredulous visage, his cigarette casually lingering from the side of his gaping mouth. "You don't even know how important this interview is?"

"Well I know how troublesome it is." Ever lethargic, Shikamaru offered his perspective towards the subject and appeared as he usually did — weary and bored beyond recognition. Then again, Asuma thought, that's how most people have acknowledged the languid genius, by his drowsy indifference. Shikamaru certainly was known for his intelligence, strategic wit, and cunning tactics, but even that amazing intellect can't compete against his lack of pure will. Oh, it was disheartening how reluctant Shikamaru always was, constantly lazing around with his friends, completely disregarding his talent, and carelessly casting his duties aside without a second glance!

Asuma sighed as he calmly shifted the smoking cigarette from one side of his lips to the other. "You think everything's troublesome."

"But this is _especially_ troublesome." Shikamaru pressed on half-heartedly, with half-lidded eyes and halved efforts. How dreary and exasperated the clever prodigy was, refusing to simply accept and obey the orders instructed by his teacher! "I mean, isn't this just pointless? The Jonin are gathering material through these interrogations, when the elders should already have the explicit details and confidential information regarding Naruto. They should have the scrolls somewhere in the Hokage vicinity. Why ask us?"

"Well, since we _are_ Jonin, we receive strict orders like this often, and _because_ they're the commands directly from our superiors, we honestly can't just disobey them. They're the officials! Do you see what I'm saying?" The bearded teacher quickly hoisted himself from his seat, but soon dropped back down in order to nestle contentedly into his simplistic chair. Once he found himself a perfectly comfortable position, Asuma gladly sank in his seat. Seemingly fatigued, Shikamaru merely sighed and contested against stirring in his own chair, for moving was perpetually against his wishes, even if shifting the slightest would surely bring him more comfort. _It was just too troublesome to move._ "It just happens to be mandatory for us to investigate the Genin."

Shikamaru groaned inwardly, despite the solid fact that his lack of enthusiasm was already obvious and blatant through his hesitant actions. "Is the reason confidential too? You're beating around the bush, Asuma-sensei."

"Oh, well, I guess I am." Asuma soon realized with a friendly chuckle, which caused his smoldering cigarette to lamely bounce upon his bottom lip. "Alright, we were ordered to inquire you guys about Naruto. I'm sure everyone already knows about how he's the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast, and, well, the elders want to know how he'll handle his relationship with it. Simply put, they plan on executing that plan by examining his actual relationships with the other Genin."

"I see."

"So, all I have to say in the matter is probably for you to just describe your little friend Naruto, no matter how brief it would be, and we'll finish this up quickly. What do you say?"

_Hm._ "Alright, I understand."

_Naruto_. How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an unpredictable character? Well, he certainly was energetic, the boisterous blond, perhaps even _too _energetic, really. Why, maybe every single time the intellectual genius was absolutely required to accompany Naruto during an essential mission, it was as if he was a meager parasite, draining Shikamaru of his insufficient energy and consuming it to his own advantageous benefit — not that the impatient blond really _lacked_ any fervor to begin with, quite honestly. He committed himself to anything, or maybe even _everything_, the littlest tasks and requests. Naruto eagerly devoted himself to each tedious duty he was provided!

Oh, how does one describe such an unpredictable character? How?

All Shikamaru could think for the moment was Naruto's everlasting vigor, his eternal energy! Why, should the intelligent prodigy be envious of such vitality? Sure, Shikamaru himself absolutely can_not_ stand labor for dreadfully long missions or simply carry out a promising task without complaining about how troublesome it all was, but, that proved Naruto was different. He was cheerful and glad, smiling through whatever chore he was undeniably required to accomplish. And perhaps that was admirable of him.

The casual Jonin, Asuma, burrowed himself into his simplistic chair in an attempt to relax as he observed the lethargic genius yawn and furrow his brows in bewilderment to his own thoughts. Obviously, Shikamaru's recollection of the indescribable blond was baffling, confusing even the intellectual tactician. Oh, but then again, just the day before, such a strange occurrence has taken place in blooming Konoha, so what did Shikamaru ever have to say about the hasty blond then? Well, Naruto was certainly different, that was for sure.

"Well, Shikamaru? Your thoughts?" Asuma questioned bluntly, quickly bringing the languid genius back to wearisome reality.

"Oh, right." Shikamaru briefly shook his head, as if pondering over the unpredictable matter of the foxy blond was simply incomprehensible. "Okay, well, the guy's overexcited about everything."

Similarly, that previous day, it seemed Naruto approached really _everyone_ in the nimble village with something absolutely _inconceivable_ in his doting embrace, fervently expressing his glee! Why, perhaps the moment everyone ultimately encountered the enthusiastic blond, who radiated with overwhelming bliss, some perplexing thought from the back of their heads spoke softly and gently to them that the fateful object in his arms was not to perpetually alarm them. Instead, it said that the destined item was beneficial, not only to Naruto, but to everyone, apparently! How strange it was, the feeling of reassurance over something trivial and peculiar!

Of course, with Shikamaru's unnecessary reluctance, he eagerly accepted the quiet faith of that tiny voice. The strategic genius simply found no threat in listening to the encouraging thought, believing that the bewildering green life in Naruto's thin arms was nothing to fear.

"Shikamaru?"

"Oh, — Naruto's always running about, I guess. Sometimes I'd wonder what he does that makes him so busy." The disinclined tactician hesitated for a mere moment, capturing the certain words that would serve Naruto's description suitably. And, as the bearded Jonin curiously scrutinized him, Shikamaru blinked awake at some foreboding realization. Thus, with a fresh resolve to speak well of the unpredictable blond, — for without words of hopeful praise, certainly Naruto would face some indescribable penalty, — the fatigued genius spoke fearlessly. "He's almost _never_ in the same place, going somewhere I'll never know, and meanwhile I'm always in the same place. Oh, I don't know, Naruto's not someone I can easily talk about."

Asuma brushed his broad hand upon his widened chin, scrubbing inquiringly at his dark beard that grew from the corners of his masculine face. "And would say that that's negative of you to say about him? Do you think his company is unpleasant?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Shikamaru countered almost defensively then, further knitting his perplexed brows across the bridge of his nose. Oh, didn't Asuma-sensei understand? Surely he's had previous conversations with Naruto at least once before! The reckless blond obviously didn't deserve such offensive investigations and strange analyzing from any of his peers, not when an undesirable fate might possibly befall him. "He's unpredictable. Nothing's ever expected of him because he always crosses the line."

Suddenly so defensive, Shikamaru exasperatedly placed his hands on his meager knees, attentive of Asuma's dutiful response.

Why, on that momentous day before, Shikamaru's always had his quiet suspicions and concerns, but surely that baffling object within Naruto's thin arms was something to truly gape and gawk at! And, with the factual knowledge of who had delivered it, the languid genius merely chuckled out of definite amusement. Of course, everyone should've expected as much, when their affectionate emotions were entirely blatant — well, everyone was simply too ignorant, blinking and shutting their revealing eyes _at just the_ _wrong times_ to even take the slightest notice of their tender intimacy burst into thriving flames of oblivious joy and secretive bliss.

"No one knew…it just happened and no one knew about it."

_Prosperous _love_ flourished in the most obvious place in which no one even bothered to look!_

"Hm, so even the great Shikamaru, the tactful strategist, can't predict Naruto, huh?" Thoughtful and mildly amused by his own casual joke, Asuma then nodded as if to indicate his granted permission for Shikamaru to continue on. Yet, as the lethargic genius restrained his entertained chuckling — thoroughly pleased by the almighty Asuma's ignorance of that single whiff, that of honest truth behind yesterday's ridiculous charade, — indifferently Shikamaru shifted and comfortably leaned back into his seat.

"Well, he's definitely not bothersome to have around." Shikamaru confessed, particularly casual in the indescribable matter, briefly crossing his arms behind his wandering head. Then, of course, the reluctant genius released his hesitance and truthfully admitted, "Actually, without the guy, it gets pretty quiet around here. Originally, I would've thought his unyielding enthusiasm was to fear, but maybe _now_…that isn't the case."

"Really, now?"

Naruto might be annoying at times, but that surely didn't mean anything. Really, he was completely faithful to the people that might not even graciously return the same exact feelings, eagerly listening to his deceptive friends and his apparent comrades. Why, sometimes Shikamaru supposed that the enthusiastic blond was an absolute _fool_ for regarding everyone's selfish commands too seriously and too devotedly and too loyally. Was he that stupidly innocent? Was Naruto that naïve? _Perhaps._

Who knows?

"Yeah, Naruto…he'll really give you something to think about."

**Yesterday, 1:14 PM**

_Apricot Blossom: "My love for you is timid, bashful."_

With the beauteous pot carefully within such a gracious grasp, Naruto eagerly bound towards the nearest riverbed, trotting down the frequent paths of Konoha. The fervent blond's excitement was blatant, his careless steps quick and his strides hopelessly motivated, especially with what thrilled movement he made with no purpose. Well, then again, his impatience was to be expected. Naruto was curious and prying for the inevitable answers, after all. And, as he swiftly strolled past the casual streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto could see the day burn bright beneath a joyful sun and the cheerful glee of the inhabitants radiant, as he himself wondered, perhaps idiotically, over this grand plant.

There, in his small arms, the little blossoms peered up at him with only adoration and cute appeal. Oh, how astonishing! How shocking, — yet so very jovial, — the welcoming gather of flowers were, dancing gently in the confines of such a lovely pot. Expressive in his boastful delight, Naruto leapt and soared along the congested avenues of Konoha, prancing and frolicking as he thought about the marvelous possibility of Sakura being his secret admirer! He skipped and jumped, beaming with joy. Naruto, oh, he dared even disregard his surroundings! Stretched through restless time, several things littered the tattered streets, such as barrels, old furniture, and the bothersome dust that remained neglected by the fleeting ninjas, which also included the wistful blond.

"Oh, I love you, too, fair blossoms!" Naruto clowned around, toying with the high tone of his voice by wavering it from different pitches. He was purely and solely happy, pleasant in his every deed. In fact, he didn't even bother jesting at the innocent and recklessly breaking the strict regulations of the village. Instead, he smiled, grinned, and giggled with timid affection. "Do you like me? Oh, you like me? No, you _love_ me? Aww, thank you very much!"

As the blissful sun of light blazed in the incredible blue sky with hopeful encouragement, Naruto eventually came across the aquamarine stream, which traveled further and further into nowhere. But here, the faithful blond's precious flowers would finally earn their much desired water, drinking the peaceful liquid earnestly. Soon, Naruto made haste in approaching the serene river, and he crouched there beside the submerging blues, which gracefully trickled around the stone pebbles upon which the gratified blond stood.

"Here you go, plant, some water!" Naruto smiled pleasantly as he carefully placed the ceramic pot down, quickly cupping his tender hands together and scooping up drops of liquid from the greatest depths of the calming riverbed.

Now it certainly was true about how stubborn the water did escape from Naruto's own slender fingers, although strenuously enough. Once the eager blond obtained the gracious solution within the innocent clutch of his hands, it immediately trailed off from between unexpected gaps. It was honestly frustrating, having to scoop again and again, repeatedly over and over, as if his utmost efforts were hopelessly lost and pitiful and simply useless. But never would Naruto surrender to the river's silly antics, _as if _he would admit defeat, — the enthusiastic blond was too stubborn himself to accept submission towards others.

That's why, with such dogged determination, Naruto somehow managed to provide the yearning flowers with their much anticipated nourishment of daily water. There came the doting drizzle of liquid from the uttermost top of the plant, which then slowly glided across the soft petals, dripped along the leaves, and finally skated down the green stems, through the rich dirt, and into the healthy roots. Then, instantly, an uplifting wave of comfort and relief washed over the reassured blond. Oh, how pleasant the delicate feeling of good tidings was to him, the touching emotion of necessity from not only water, but from _him_, Naruto.

Sighing contentedly, Naruto gradually hoisted himself up from his wearisome crouch, and lifted the lovely pot of endearing blossoms from the ground. His vivid cerulean eyes never truly averted themselves from the mysterious and astounding sight of his cherished flowers. Euphoric, Naruto smiled. "Alright, now to find Sa—"

"—Ahh, I can_not_ believe the Jonin plan on giving us interviews tomorrow!"

_That voice!_

Goodness, was courteous luck upon Naruto? No longer must he search diligently for the boisterous girl, when she suddenly appeared before his ecstatic presence herself! Well, unless that familiar voice was a ridiculous ploy, a mere scheme performed by his subconscious impatience and childish hysteria. Oh, but why would his mind ever cruelly play such dirty tricks now? The day was of remarkable cheer, bountiful with delight and pleasant surprises! And then, the distressed girl stepped forward with troubled creases lining her forehead, her light pink tresses of hair bouncing at her every slightest movement.

"I'm not prepared physically, mentally, emotionally, or even spiritually! Oh, what would they even ask me? Would their inquiries be personal? Well, they _can't_ be personal, can they?" Sakura bickered helplessly to herself. "That's against the ninja way; we're not allowed to involve our emotions with ninja affairs. Because, well, even if they did, then of course the one avoiding and dodging their every question would be Sas—"

"—Sakura-chan!" The hasty blond stumbled upon her private counsel, in which was quite rudely interrupted by his foolish interference. Of course, at first, Sakura responded to Naruto's abrupt entrance with absolute distaste and reluctance, as she usually did. And yet, her judgmental disapproval of the excited blond was easily dismissed at the mere sight of _that_, that unforeseen _item_, in the doting embrace of his thin arms.

_Were those flowers?_

"Naruto." She replied with a meager glance of skepticism, her teal eyes glinting with suspicion. "What…are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan, look!" The rounded stones and pebbles shuffling loudly beneath Naruto's hasty feet, he eagerly marched towards the puzzled girl, and yet, regardless of his adorable efforts to advance ever closer to Sakura, the feminine girl immediately recoiled. Quickly, she stepped back in return to Naruto's excessive happiness and boastful glee. "Look, I got your present, see?"

Why, those darling flowers were beautiful and adorable, attracting curious eyes from whoever they came across. And now, with Sakura instantly drawn in like a bear to honey, she has discovered their peculiar habitat within Naruto's careless grasp? That was certainly something unexpected! Perhaps the exuberant blond has ignorantly purchased them himself, seeking mere attention? Surely, Naruto seized those innocent blossoms into custody, as his own poor hostages, only until he was granted his undesirable wishes! Surely, _surely_, no one could have ever _possibly_ given the wild blond such a kind gift of resolute purpose. Thus, with emotions of disbelief blatant in her character, Sakura awkwardly reached for her slender left arm, slowly shifting to latch onto it as if she was only casually attempting to comfort herself under the sprightly weather.

"What…present?" She replied as if there was a repugnant taste in her mouth, critically pursing her small lips as the excited blond carelessly lunged himself forward.

"Well, _this_ present, of course!" And, in one swift motion, the lovely pot of blossoms was thrust irresistibly in front of Sakura's bewildered face.

Goodness gracious, they even _smelled_ good, fascinating the suspicious pink girl with enlightened scents of natural beauty. They were neither too sweet in fragrance, but neither were they too earthy for her wistful tastes. Oh, was it conceivable of Sakura to feel such strong emotions against Naruto? She was simply envious, perhaps, over how charming such a perfect present would be in her _own_ arms, in her _own_ tenacious grasp. Of all people, why should _Naruto_ be able to claim that precious collection of flowers as his own? Wasn't Sakura just as deserving? Or, maybe even, she was more so deserving of those pure blossoms?

"_What present?_ Do you mean those flowers? Did you get those from someone — who? Oh, what _is _that, anyway?" Sakura enunciated each spoken syllable almost spitefully, as she rudely shoved the divine pot away, refraining herself from glowering at the naïve blond with glares of hideous jealousy.

"What? What do you mean?" As the soothing rays of sunlight blanketed them comfortably, Naruto immediately felt otherwise conflicted, hopeless confusion and disorientation written across his face, expressed through his dejected withdrawal. Yet, somewhat upset by the reaction he definitely wasn't expecting, the hasty blond remained true to the envious girl and dutifully kept his distance. "Sakura-chan, what do you mean?"

"I'm asking you what that is! You can't answer the littlest questions? You can't even answer that?"

_No, it's not that, I just—_

He was a jumbled up chaos of utter hesitancy and pathetic lack of judgment.

Oh, the baffled blond simply couldn't put it together, suddenly the only pieces didn't fit! The flawless fragments that Naruto was almost absolutely certain came together perfectly were falsely perceived with deception. Well, if Sakura wasn't the particular individual he should've approached first, — if Sakura wasn't the one with the correct pieces, where were the _accurate_ fragments to this bewildering puzzle? What were the rational answers to Naruto's endless questions? Oh, what, where, and from _whom_ did these enchanting blossoms even originate from? "So, you're saying…you _didn't_ leave this on my doorstep?"

"Naruto, I have no idea what you're talking about! I rarely go to your house, first of all, and I haven't bothered to visit you since, well, who knows. But what I know for certain is that I definitely _didn't_ come over to your house just to drop _those_ off." How the distraught girl couldn't handle this humiliating situation. At first glance, she would've immediately assumed those flowers were being delivered exclusively for _her_, not for Naruto to appear just to pay her his appreciative condolences. It didn't work that way! If that honestly _was _the case, then it just didn't compute! Nothing worked out correctly! "L-leave me alone, why don't you? I mean, shouldn't you be training or something?"

"B-but I don't know where these came from." As if he was suddenly bashful and humble, Naruto fluttered those gorgeous aquamarine eyes with bitter acceptance of Sakura's hostile behavior and sour remarks. For a fleeting moment, Sakura felt perhaps remorseful, harsh guilt mentally slapping her in the face.

Regardless of the honest blond's courteous silence, the jealous girl Sakura steeled herself against the unyielding shame and regret. Once before, she had already decided never to fall compliant and frail to anything, _to anyone_, let alone this careless Naruto! And therefore, with such a vicious tongue, she replied callously, "And should I be responsible for them?"

"What?" Naruto quickly raised his lowered golden head. "But I-I don't know who else—"

"_Try asking everyone else!_ Really, Naruto, it's exhausting to have you tail me so often just to ask me such pointless questions." The spiteful girl soon lifted her pale nose, arrogantly crossing her slender limbs. And, with an irritable glimmer of her resentful teal eyes, she suggested other possibilities in response to the helpless expression that graced Naruto's cherubic face. Still, her tone of voice was mainly malevolent towards him. "Why don't you drop by Shikamaru's place instead? He'll probably be there, — considering the fact that he's such a couch potato, — and besides, he's known for his smart and intelligence. He'll know something, probably, or he'll at least enlighten you with some sort of lead."

A positive spark of hope flickered and ruptured within Naruto's gloriously blue eyes, as those pools of vigorous ocean tides attempted to swallow Sakura whole. And, oh, out of unforgivable guilt and repentance, perhaps the envious girl would eventually drown in her own contemptible regret and sorrow, especially with the fervent blond gazing reflectively at her like that. Of course, Naruto burst into a joyous grin, happily interjecting, "Oh, then you'll come with me—!"

"_No_, you can do this _alone_." Sakura refused without the briefest hesitation, dropping the subject as if it was a heavy load upon her delicate shoulders, a burden that she had absolutely no personal desire to acknowledge, no truthful recognition to accept. Yet, aware of her ignorant flaw, the jealous girl quickly concealed it with an intolerable excuse. "B-besides, I have to prepare myself!"

"Prepare yourself for what?" Naruto easily bought her obscuring act.

_I just have to prepare myself — because _today_, today I'll finally encounter Sasuke._

Oh, it was just another one of Sakura's false promises. Well, perhaps the dedicated girl too often swore on her racing maiden heart to face the silently handsome Uchiha, constantly bracing herself upon the invigorating task of finally confessing to him. Apparently, Sakura would valiantly expose her affectionate emotions towards him, — to the one and only Sasuke, who was quietly charming and appealing without actual verbal communication. Was that perchance the reason why everyone admired him so much? Certainly the skilled Uchiha was exceedingly talented and attractive beyond comparison, but was that really the most honest case? For the ardent girl, _that surely was the case_, as every ephemeral day, her smitten heart pounced and thrashed and punched relentlessly against her ribcage at the mere sight of that enthralling composure, that alluring aura that warned others of his firm decision to keep a strict distance. Of course, not one person set even a foot past his boundaries, out of the purest obedience to his tempting commands, — _with the exception of Naruto._

Reckless, the hasty blond was the first out of perhaps everyone in the entire village to completely disregard Sasuke's undefeatable orders to _stay away_. That fateful day, the youthful two were instantly pushing at each other's sensitive buttons, with Sasuke sternly glowering at the clumsy blond who stubbornly stood his ground. And despite the furious protests from the captivating Uchiha's gather of fans, Naruto remained persistent, persevering against their obstinate complaints and objections. Honestly, Sakura herself was one of those young girls happily cheering for Sasuke, observing the two boys disagree, reluctantly agree, but then eagerly return to their heated debates.

They exchanged gazes of absolute loathing, regardless of the resolving fact that in the end, the two boys eventually came to acceptable terms. But unfortunately, by that time, the blissfully orange sun had already dug itself into the floors of the earth, and each little girl was immediately hauled home by their nagging mothers, much to their upset chagrin, with Sakura included. Certainly, the curious pink girl has always wondered and pondered over what exactly had occurred that night without her dutiful surveillance. Obviously it couldn't have ended that way. _Someone had to lose. _And that was Naruto, wasn't it? He was the careless one, the oblivious one, the hasty one for violating the only rule Sasuke devoted himself to — and yet, Naruto still insisted on breaking that one honest rule.

What happened that night?

Oh, but enough about that! Right now, Sakura has more important things to tend to than reminisce about the remarkable past! First of all, there was that brazen mission of approaching the private boy, Sasuke, wherever he might be that particular time of day. After all, once Sakura had arrived at the Uchiha residence earlier that fresh morning, someone soon informed her of their knowledge of the enigmatic Sasuke's whereabouts. And apparently, he had suddenly disappeared, secretly vanishing from sight the moment he left his doorstep. Of course, Sasuke was notorious for leaving no trace and silently abandoning his only post at the Uchihas' abode, but for what reason would he wander the streets of Konoha so early during sunrise? Did he have something of dire significance to attend to? Did he already have something planned?

Was he meeting someone?

Oh, all throughout the first break of dawn, the passionate girl had already faithfully rehearsed her lines, even repeatedly. And was that all for naught? Well, when Sakura had first departed from her respectful station at home with her badgering mother, she immediately set out in order to diligently search for the mysterious Sasuke. That day was prepared especially for her! Sakura would never surrender to his unexpected disappearance! Sakura would finally admit to the silent Uchiha of her fond affection towards him!

Today was the day! That day was hers!

"Sakura-chan, what were you saying? Prepare yourself for what?" Of course, then, Naruto loyally repeated himself as if Sakura simply misheard his first question. And yet, that one quick inquiry instantly heaved the lost girl back into reality, with her eyes blinking rapidly at the honest truth.

_What was I thinking?_

And so, stumbling pathetically over her meager words, Sakura ignorantly pinched her slim arm as she stuttered uncertainly. "I-I have to prepare for the interview tomorrow!"

"What, an _inner view?_" Naruto curiously tilted his head of golden strands, those strands of precious yellow silk gently sweeping across his cherubic face and framing his cheeks, which appeared to be delightfully warm and soothing, as if the joyful blond had once been kissed by the blissful sun. "An inner view of what — _oh_, wait, are the Jonin teaching us new powerful _ninjutsu_?"

Although, Naruto's irritating enthusiasm and glee of "_new ninjutsu_" instantly aggravated Sakura as she heatedly corrected, — no, shouted angrily at the thoughtless blond in return, "It's an _interview_, you _idiot_, not an inner view!"

With the oblivious blink of those luscious golden curves, the cheerful blond blinked such fascinating pools of aquamarine, his golden eyelashes frequently caressing the uttermost top of his rosy cheeks. "Oh."

_Oh_, in that one mere moment, everything the envious girl had just recalled from her unforgettable memories perished from her subconscious mind, which really only left Sakura to return to her original wrath about Naruto's bothersome idiocy and her previous remarks on the matter of the mysterious Jonin interviews. Really, the boisterous girl couldn't even put a single finger on what she was previously so distressed about besides the peculiar investigations reserved for the very next day, Sasuke's strange vanishing from that morning, and Naruto's unexpectedly suspicious plant. Was there something about her recollection of memory that mortified her to the point of petrification?

Well, surely everything leading up to this single point has honestly had no successful result aside from the consistently increasing number of unanswered questions.

"I have no idea whatsoever why the Jonin plan on interrogating us. Well, I mean, we haven't done anything wrong. We've spoken no treason." The boisterous girl spoke mindlessly, perhaps even reasoning quietly with herself rather than with Naruto. And, with a contemplative expression upon her dismayed face, she stated bluntly, "That's why I have to prepare myself and my answers."

"But you don't know the questions they'll ask you!" Naruto insisted with a troubled furrow of his own concerned brows.

"That's not important!" Sakura abruptly recoiled at his childish reply. Then, chiding out of hopeless frustration, the boisterous girl scoffed and questioned rudely at Naruto with callous glares. "Don't you have to discover the meaning of _that_, uh, that _gift_? Go, seek out Shikamaru's advice!"

"O-oh, you're right!" And in a fleeting instant, he was gone.

_Naruto._

What a childish boy, Naruto, who was such a naïve and inexperienced juvenile. Oh, but yet, where — no, _who_ had those charming flowers honestly come from? Sakura's constant curiosity bubbled up persistently from beneath the surface of her emotions, like troublesome thorns stabbing relentlessly at her smooth skin. _Oh, those forsaken flowers!_ But then again, Naruto was a stubborn liar, deceiving even his respectful teachers of the old Academy with idiotic jests. So, did that mean — was the boisterous blond simply bluffing about the delightful present? Possibly! It's not as if someone _actually_ gave him such admirable blossoms! Well, that is, Sakura herself never obtained such pleasant flowers from her own dearest Sasuke, so why should Naruto? It was absolutely unreasonable!

And so, as the hasty blond's petit figure gradually faded away into the lengthy distance, eventually dwindling and vanishing completely from Sakura's keen vision, the jealous girl couldn't help but feel a tide of unpredictable misfortune brewing within her troubled frame.

_Sakura had a bad feeling about this._

"Oh, just where exactly _is_ Sasuke—?"

— a perplexing mystery, indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** About the collection of flowers, — well, I honestly don't know how they appear in real life. I mean, I definitely wouldn't trust my poor judgment and actually order a certain bouquet of flowers in these arranged combinations, because they aren't official and neither are they recommended. I only threw them in the same pile because their meanings and symbolizations accompany one another nicely. Although, if they do somehow spruce up well together, then that's great! Fantastic!

**-** Do you know how I've prepared this chapter? I strained myself to keep writing and writing until I was completely exhausted, then pitifully collapsed onto my bed for a minute or two, — but then it was back to writing! I don't know, the strenuous process continued on like that: writing, collapsing, writing, and then collapsing helplessly again!

**-** I just recently discovered the fact that the Uzumakis are _everywhere_. They're just scattered! Nagato, Karin, and of course, Naruto and Kushina, are all members of the Uzumaki clan! Wow, certainly no one of that clan has ever been truly _normal_, huh? I feel like they've all crossed _some kind of boundary_.

**-** This is particularly random, but, I wanted to comment about it because it's still related to Naruto! Okay, well, I'm truthfully not too fond of long hair, because it's too much maintenance for me to handle by myself, so when I get another one of those forsaken haircuts, I honestly plan on cutting it and coloring it either dark blue or dark red — the kind of dark that appears to be black unless seen beneath a really bright light. Of course, I have nothing against long hair, since I admire the length and smooth texture of the strands. Besides, I always draw and imagine females _with all kinds of hair_! It's just, I, I get haircuts almost every three to four months, and I figured I might as well do it with the inspiration I gain from the Naruto series. You _do _comprehend why I might use dark blue, right? And you _do _comprehend why I might use dark red, _right_?

**-** Also, another random thing: is it only me who experiences such peculiar moments with their own mother? For instance, mere days before, I was casually riding in her car to purchase some materials for a school project, you see, and I was grinning moronically like an idiot. And, of course, my mom asks me if I've courageously spoken to my "charming crush" or something, because she herself was like that when she was around my age, blushing and becoming ridiculously giddy and flustered with every wistful glance. _But she was wrong!_ It's just that, well, I recently got some _fun stuff_ to indulge in. I've…read some _heavy yaoi doujinshi_, that's all. And then, of course, that's when I'd laugh at how my mother could so easily miscomprehend the situation I was in for such hysterical joy! Ah, well, surely ignorance is bliss.

**-** _Reviews?_ I'd love to hear your opinions! I have no intention to request too much of you, my beloved readers, but allow me to overcome my mistakes with your constructive criticism, supporting me with your kindest words of advice and assistance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto doesn't belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's nothing too dreadful to warn you about, my beloved readers, at least not in this chapter. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _in the future, otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How are you all? Hopefully you've all been much more productive and enjoyed more out of this spring season, because I've been idiotically wasting my time! But, I suppose we should all think happily and merrily, as today _is_ Easter, after all, and there's plenty of candy, bunny rabbits, yellow baby chicks, and eggs and eggs and _eggs_ to go around!

Anyhow—

Please, indulge on this new chapter, my beloved readers, because this chapter is perhaps one of the most significant in this whole entire story! Read fervently as this new brilliant day falls upon us.

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Kurenai's Interview: Kiba<strong>

"Naruto?" Kiba suspiciously raised a brow as he easily leaned back, with his arms behind his wild head of unkempt hair. "What's this about Naruto all of a sudden? We're not even on the same team."

"As Jonin ninja, we're under strict orders directly from our superiors to investigate the Genin. They want all possible information they can gather about Naruto in hopes of learning how he'll handle his relationships, _which includes his relationship with the Nine-Tails_. We all figured we'd ease the tension during the interrogations by asking you each individually and asking every Genin by their team leader." The mystifying woman explained briskly as she gracefully lifted her slender leg over the other, blinking with lengthy eyelashes that smoothly caressed her fair cheeks. "This is why, Kiba, I honestly do need you to tell me whatever you know about him."

"Well, sure, Kurenai-sensei, but I would've thought we were required to discuss _less_ trivial matters?" Kiba asked curiously, dropping his limp arms to his slouched sides. Quickly, Kurenai narrowed her enchanting eyes in response to his ignorant question, silently reprimanding Kiba like the silly little dog that he often was.

"This is definitely not trivial. Take me seriously when I ask you these things; Naruto is the current Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast. His relationships are of dire significance, Kiba, because they give us much more information than you'd think." Knowledgeable and wise, Kurenai straightened elegantly in her simplistic chair as she casually witnessed the disheveled boy tense up. "For example, if he has a negative impression in the majority of his relationships, then the officials will take him into custody and examine him personally."

_Wait, what?_

Suddenly, an overwhelming tide of concern for the hasty blond flooded over Kiba, swallowing him whole into a perpetual sea of uncertainty and broken bonds. Oh, the thought of allowing something entirely despicable to surely occur to Naruto, the mere idea of allowing the reckless blond to escape through his fingers, they were all impossibly horrid! What if the officials aren't exactly forgiving and gentle with the innocent little blond? What if they're harsh and relentless, seizing him with ruthless and callous grips? And what in the world did Kurenai-sensei mean by _examining him personally_? "Are you serious? Why would they? That's a total invasion of privacy!"

"With a bad reputation, a bad personality, and bad relationships comes a _bad ending_." As much as Kurenai would much rather defend Naruto's hopelessly vulnerable case just as much as Kiba's unyielding desire would permit him, the official orders instructed by her wise superiors were far more important. Besides, these inconsiderate inquiries were only measly steps on the long road to safety for Konoha's inhabitants. Everlasting fright struck the unwavering nerves of the jolly people due to the Nine-Tailed Beast's wrathful rampage from years ago, in which carefully concealing the ever fearsome Jinchuuriki and obediently ensuring everyone's protection was of substantially more dire worth. Yet, troubled and distressed over the matter of justice and faith as well as her loyal student, Kurenai released an exasperated sigh that promptly slid through her plump crimson lips. "Interrogation is only the beginning, Kiba."

As the dogged boy's bewilderment to these unexpected investigations engulfed him, Kiba attempted to gulp down whatever plights disturbed him, furrowing his perplexed brows over his forehead. He supposed that perhaps there really and most honestly was no evading the ominous penalty hanging dejectedly over Naruto's narrow shoulders, — unless, of course, someone were to dutifully support and defend his feeble position. If Kiba were to faithfully stand up to those intimidating officials, then maybe the helpless blond would at least have a meager sliver of a fighting chance. Besides, the two boys were _friends_, weren't they? Not once before has Kiba ever owned the loathsome desire to grimly disappoint his close friends, and never has he chosen to reject his reliable devotion to them either. This was no different; if he were to just speak well of Naruto, perhaps the foreboding punishment would reduce its heavy load upon the hasty blond's lonely shoulders, and an enlightening wave to grant Kiba gracious relief.

"Now will you tell me about Naruto?" The nimble woman probed delicately, placing the bare question ahead of them. Quietly, she observed Kiba as he repeatedly shifted in his seat, as if he was particularly uncomfortable and uncertain, floating hesitantly in his countless thoughts. "Kiba?"

_Naruto_. How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an unpredictable character? Well, where would he even start, really? Naruto was the unexpected golden boy, suddenly proving everyone wrong with a single careless motion into sinister danger. Certainly, the childish blond's always been irresponsible, hopelessly reckless and hasty with every feat he proclaimed was absolutely necessary to pursue. If anything, the impossible blond was a naïve _toddler_ full of needless enthusiasm and fervor. He would plunge straight into the countless hazards of battle without even the slightest concern for his own safety. He would completely _dis_regard the protests of his admirable friends as he thoughtlessly tailed his enemies. Well, _sure_, he's courageous and bold, but was there really any need to risk everything so carelessly? _Certainly not!_

Oh, how does one describe such an unpredictable character? How?

"Naruto, huh." Kiba contemplated thoughtfully, raising his frazzled mop of wild brown hair to face his graceful teacher, as he began carefully and cautiously, "Well, he and I go way back to Academy times. He, Shikamaru, Chouji and I have a history together as this lowly groupie. We constantly got into trouble and basically every teacher in school was always really cautious around us, actually. Oh, — but I would say Naruto's definitely the wildest one out of all of us."

"Hm, really?" Amused by this new gather of information, Kurenai chuckled maturely, her laughter very respectful and intent on the important task at hand. Still, she decided against becoming entirely serious and emotionless as she smiled sympathetically. "I thought _you_ were wild, Kiba."

"Well, yeah, of course! But Naruto was wilder in a different sense." The dogged boy insisted kindly, grinning out of entertained delight at how insanely wild he himself was naturally. Still, Naruto was far more remarkable, with his persistent bantering and distinguished oppositions. If he only wished to prove himself justly correct or humbly worthy of the attention, he ignored any potential threat and daunting peril. Oh, but that alone was enough to drive everyone _up the forsaken wall_! Naruto most honestly needed to learn how to truly control himself! "He's reckless and inattentive to the point of risking himself, in which someone would have to be diligent enough to watch over him. I mean, it was always like that before; he would dive straight into danger and one of us, — if not all of us, — would always end up chasing after him. It's not like we didn't _care_ or anything, even if he _is _the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails."

"Is that so? Can you be a little bit more in depth?" Selfless and understanding, Kurenai questioned the disheveled boy Kiba nicely, elegantly adjusting her refined position in her seat. "Don't you have any specific details to say? Don't be afraid to tell me anything, Kiba."

Oh, the interrogation really asked for such meticulous facts? Surely, his courteous teacher was polite in her dutiful investigation, gently attempting not to request for too much, but were such particular specifics really all that necessary? Tentative and uncertain in the matter, Kiba quickly averted his wandering eyes from Kurenai's enchanting scarlet gaze, as he continued quietly and warily, "Well, it's just, I don't know, there's something about the guy that compels us to follow him. I don't know how he does it, but I know we were all frightened of him being the Jinchuuriki and all, and yet somehow we all grew attached to him."

"Would you say that's a good thing?"

"Y-yeah!" With anxious inhales and dismayed exhales, Kiba reluctantly accustomed himself to the simplistic yet uneasy chair, nervously preparing a fairly reasonable answer to reply with. "I mean, most of the time, anyway. Without him, our groupie always felt particularly empty. No one else could replace his void; otherwise that person would have really big shoes to fill — really funny shoes, like the shoes of a clown, not business shoes or something like that."

They'd have really important, really reckless, really unpredictable shoes to fill—

—really_ cute _shoes to fill.

Oh, Naruto was unmistakably unique, with his constant chanciness and his disbelief in consistent fate and destiny. He was solely exceptional and exclusively brilliant, that when someone as special and matchless as Naruto risks his one precious life to danger, Kiba simply cannot bear it! If that hasty blond planned on endangering his irreplaceable self, _someone_ had to gallantly follow, oh, even the dogged boy Kiba would eagerly volunteer! If that one golden boy perished entirely from the face of the earth, who would be as careless enough as him to continuously make such idiotic mistakes? Who would fall remarkably faithful to such deceptive friends as Naruto had done previously before? Who would readily stretch to such distant lengths just to prove a single point?

Who would be as desperate and almost appealing and adorable as Naruto when he approaches _with flowers in hand_?

Who?

Similarly, on that previous day, something absolutely astounding happened. Apparently, the hasty blond carelessly stumbled upon Kiba's indifferent presence, and at that second the dogged boy noted how impossibly frantic Naruto was, with that inevitable sense of panicked hysteria glazing over his vivid blue eyes. Their regularly peaceful, admirable, and ocean-like charm was rudely interrupted by his alarming dread, and that much Kiba was definitely certain. Of course, the two disheveled boys quickly exchanged words of impatient reassurance, as Naruto quickly explained the unbelievable situation and Kiba keenly listened to him, — oh, but it was simply too ridiculous! The exact moment he heard the preposterous news, the dogged boy almost refused to believe it!

_Someone — _he_, of all people, — had graciously left such a charming gift of blossoms on Naruto's doorstep?_

But, then again, on that very same night, everything purely incredible was revealed. Perhaps _too much _was completely revealed, to be honest. Incredulous, everyone couldn't believe the inescapable truth, — they all truly thought they were dreaming, hallucinating and foolishly envisioning the entire charade of intolerable affection and concealed love. Oh, how could they all have been so blind? Had loyal truth betrayed them, cheating them into believing in fraud and dishonesty? How could that peculiar yet innocent adoration between them bloom and flourish where they all least expected it?

"Kiba?" Deeply concerned, the refined woman Kurenai soon interfered with the wild boy's chaotic thoughts, which easily brought the dogged boy up to the calm surface when he has just been absently delving so deep into mind. Kiba then briefly shook his unkempt mop of brown hair and reluctantly lifted his head, a scattered expression on his bewildered face as if his dispersed thoughts were all hopelessly stranded and too farfetched for meager comprehension. "What have you been thinking so sternly about? You look as though you can't even form a single sentence."

That wasn't true. Well, perhaps it was; Naruto, — yesterday, everything was suddenly indescribable! That golden boy, who has always been stubbornly obstinate to discover the end of a rainbow, always chasing after the most impossible dreams and fantasies, truly did establish a strange yet delightfully agreeable relationship with another. Absolutely no one in their entire bundle of companions could even begin to understand how or what kind of astonishing occurrence had taken place before them to bring such persistent enemies to loving peace and pleasant harmony, but it just…_happened_. "I—"

"Kiba? Be honest with me." The elegant woman pressed on gently and delicately, sympathetic towards the matter as she observed her loyal student nod obediently yet also uncertainly. "Relax. I promise nothing horrible will happen; I would never let anything horrible happen. Just tell me something, anything, about Naruto."

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…well, I guess I'd say he's one of those people you just can't take off your mind. Once he's in there, he's in there." Kiba admitted truthfully, finally realizing how awfully long he has been completely engrossed in discerning and thinking wistfully about that hasty blond. And, with that understanding awareness of Naruto's oblivious ability to captivate and hypnotize anyone he encounters with undefeatable faith, Kiba happily grinned. He was mesmerized, just like everyone else, — a mere prisoner to the boisterous blond's enthusiastic influence and blissful euphoria. "He's just someone you can't stop thinking about."

**Yesterday, 2:37 PM**

_Red and White Camellias: "You're adorable, and a flame in my heart burns for you."_

Frustrated over such false hopes, Naruto simply could _not_ bear the unfathomable thought that he actually _did_ depart from his disappointing conversation with Sakura only to be left stranded further into the bewildered sea, floundering and flailing helplessly in the baffled water with more doubtful questions rather than satisfactory answers. But, the hasty blond supposed it couldn't be helped if the boisterous girl truly wasn't the one who had actually delivered it.

_But who else could it be?_

With a defeated resolve to request Shikamaru's cunning intelligence for at least _some feasible__answer_, Naruto dejectedly strolled through the bustling streets of midday Konoha, amidst its afternoon crowds of occupied people and mischievous children. Tenderly, the blissful sun shone its brightest around noon and a little afterwards, joyfully showering the lively citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village with soothing rays of warmth. And yet, the flustered blond was the least comforted by its peaceful ease, what with the infinite number of questions and issues and unsolved equations cluttering inside his golden head. Oh, perhaps the languid genius would at least enlighten him from his perplexed incredulity with some trustworthy words.

Well, then again, the mere knowledge of the divine present was pleasing — certainly someone had compassionately gifted him with such a lovely pot of delicate blossoms. Sure, the noisy pink girl Sakura wasn't the destined contributor of the valuable ceramic vessel, but Naruto couldn't lose hope yet! This one cherished pot, which contained wonderful green life of the most charming flowers, was more than anything the hasty blond could ask for. The plain existence of such a darling gift was enough evident proof that someone in that forsaken village actually cared about him — _him_, Naruto, the cursed boy of the Nine-Tailed Beast!

_Just who could have left it for him?_

Thus, as Naruto reluctantly sauntered towards the unperturbed Nara residence, he anxiously grasped at the beautiful pot of precious green life, his clammy hands obviously tense. Nervous, the blond swallowed whatever anxieties littered his mind and headed straight for the door. Oh, how his little heart raced within his constricted chest, pounding and punching and drumming away against his feeble ribcage. Well, with one knock, Shikamaru could so easily provide him with a conceivable answer. The lethargic genius certainly was beyond the average intelligence of Konoha, regardless of his constant hesitance to participate in anything, really. Oh, his clever intellect would definitely suffice, as long as Naruto received the one honest name of his giver!

And so, as he lifted a timid fist towards the door—

"—Naruto?" Suddenly, a languid voice called out from above him, and almost instantly, the boisterous blond raised his golden yellow head. It was the cunning prodigy, Shikamaru, perched comfortably on the roof beside his closest friend Chouji. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru, oh, there you are!" Immediately, Naruto grinned as he clumsily retreated backwards in an attempt to clearly view the idle genius. In return, suspicious of this unexpected arrival, _this unexpected visitor_, Shikamaru scrutinized the beaming blond, his drooping eyes expressly widening at the ludicrous object within Naruto's doting embrace. The boisterous blond quickly beckoned them to come down, "I need your help!"

_Were those flowers?_

Blossoms that have been kissed by the blissful sun, swaying gently in the warm spring breeze, they danced delicately in their ceramic vessel. How baffling it was to discover their humble abode within the affectionate squeeze of Naruto's thin arms, when such charming blossoms should only be discerned in a girl's tender hold. Increasingly curious, Shikamaru casually inquired the enthusiastic blond below. "Oh, well, what do you need help for?"

"_This!_"

Were those charming blossoms purchased for the ever revered Sakura? Judging by the excitable face gracing the boisterous blond's face, Naruto must have prepared the blooming flowers for the noisy pink girl, Shikamaru concluded. Although, those innocently white and yellow flowers certainly did accent and emphasize the hasty blond's admirable features. And from what Ino has repeatedly and consistently explained, gifted blossoms are given to others to display and indicate their emotion and relativity. But, then, if Naruto honestly planned on presenting the boisterous girl Sakura with those adorable blossoms, wouldn't the message be rather self-centered? The lovely flowers were more suited to the enthusiastic blond instead of Sakura, which only bewildered the languid genius even more. If Naruto desired nothing more than Sakura's recognition and acknowledgement, then he should have at least chosen pink blossoms. Pink would have been more characteristic for the noisy girl, Shikamaru decided, — but then again, the intelligent prodigy supposed that he really wasn't the admirer in this case; that perhaps Naruto had ulterior motives behind such an egoistic present.

Indifferently, the two lazy boys nonchalantly dropped down from the roof, temporarily startling the hasty blond. At the cute expression of surprised shock adorning Naruto's cherubic face, Shikamaru grinned, asking disinterestedly, "I'm assuming that those are for her, right? And you're here because you need help confronting her?"

"Huh?" That adorable face of joyous wonder soon shifted into slight confusion, what with his large questioning eyes, swirling with anticipation like a freshly brewing ocean tide. As Naruto's curious expression inquired Shikamaru quietly, Chouji's obnoxious chewing of his precious barbecue chips successfully filled the silence. "What are you talking about? Confront who?"

"Sakura." Shikamaru raised a skeptical brow, suddenly ailed with the uncertain doubt of his own calculations. And, as if the boisterous blond was unfazed by the noisy girl's name alone, Naruto shot the lethargic genius another weird glance of misunderstanding. "Didn't you get those flowers for her?"

"What? No, no! I just came from there, I already talked to her." Naruto happily laughed at their laidback miscomprehension, exuberantly approaching both Shikamaru and Chouji as he obliviously fluttered those long golden eyelashes. Although the enthusiastic blond would have been ecstatic if the lovely giver was Sakura-chan, he was still content in knowing that the charming pot of blossoms existed solely for him. And even though he would've much rather preferred the contributor of the endearing flowers to be _Sakura-chan_, Naruto was still content. Sure, the giver wasn't the boisterous girl, but _someone_ still cared enough to give the excited blond those adorable blossoms.

"Ohh, I see, so she rejected you, huh?" Shikamaru appeared almost sullen, pitying the reckless blond for admiring such an insensitive girl who didn't return the same feelings. "Don't feel bad."

Once the ridiculously loud chewing had finally ceased, Chouji suddenly squeezed into the flawed conversation. "Well if she rejected you, then what's with that giddy face?"

What?

"Wait, what, giddy, _me_?" With a baffled gaze of his brilliant aquamarine eyes, Naruto anxiously grasped at his precious pot of charming flowers, stubbornly possessive over the cherished item. Oh, Shikamaru and Chouji were horribly mistaken; these endearing blossoms were rightfully_ his_ to claim, not at all for Sakura whatsoever! Of course Naruto direly wished the noisy pink girl to be the one to devotedly deliver it to him, but, apparently she wasn't that mysterious contributor. Still, what in the world were they thinking? "No, these weren't even for Sakura-chan at all!"

"What are you talking about? Of course they're for Sakura." As Shikamaru relentlessly insisted on the matter that he definitely wasn't wrong, the boisterous blond instantly recoiled, appearing a little hurt and pigheadedly upset that his friend simply refused to believe him. At that determined disbelief blatantly obvious in Naruto's petit character, Shikamaru's expression immediately softened.

Chouji was next to question him. "Well if they weren't for Sakura, then who were they for?"

"I found these guys on my doorstep earlier when I was getting out! Honest! Well, actually," Naruto smiled hopefully as the joyous sun blanketed them all beneath a canopy of gentle heat. Bashfully expectant and optimistic, the hasty blond blinked with those appealing lengthy eyelashes, which continuously kissed the uttermost top of those rosy pink cheeks. And for all they're worth, those gorgeous pools of aquamarine gleamed with confidence and hope. "I came here hoping you'd tell me who it could've been."

_Insane!_ Someone actually gave those charming blossoms to him? But, for what possible reason have they? And who could it have probably been? Oh, that's preposterous! There was absolutely no way that someone has been generously cordial enough to purposefully leave those gracious blossoms on his doorstep. Well, at least Shikamaru was skeptical and unconvinced of it, or he found believing to be rather too troublesome. "Are you sure you aren't just blowing things out of proportion, _like you usually do_, Naruto?"

"I'm sure!"

Oh, he was most definitely making mountains out of molehills!

"Well, I'm not a big flower expert, but, I know someone who is." Suspicious of Naruto's ridiculous explanation and even more so cynical and doubtful of those delicate flowers, the exasperated genius slowly turned on his heel and slightly twisted his head back around to face them, or really only inspecting those strange flowers. "Let's go. We'll ask Ino. She should know. Besides, she's not too far from here; she's working the flower shop today."

The three companions wasted no valuable time as they strode both casually and hastily. They dared not make any reluctant hesitations, despite accompanying the lethargic prodigy Shikamaru, who repeatedly considered slowing his pace or even stopping completely. And yet, regardless, the small group of three thoroughly enjoyed each other's company, humbly disregarding the peculiar object within Naruto's loving grasp and conversing nicely with one another while they cracked jokes and grinned all the same. Eventually, their fond chattering and brisk stepping led them dutifully to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, which was surrounded by a significant amount of countless flowers and delightful scents. The floral sight was one to behold, in which there was a pleasant display of colors perhaps _everywhere_, littering and strewing the contents of the entire store with blossoms of all shapes and sizes and hues.

Once they were inside, a brief exchange of greetings and bitter recollections was exchanged between them as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto arrived at the front counter in which Ino tended. The fresh and enchanting fragrance of floral greens drifted amongst the air of the flower shop, swallowing the small group of three in a courteous gather of scented air. It was rather refreshing, and the mere sight of the grand and exquisite blossoms enlightened them. Each beautiful array of flowers appeared to be dancing gently, appealing to them with their delicate petals and unique arrangements.

As mainly Naruto marveled and admired the exclusive new blossoms around them, Ino watched the three gradually move to approach her. And, the moment she saw that ceramic pot in Naruto's petit hands, she looked almost hysterical, her absent blue eyes widened. Yet, her bothersome suspicions were quickly dismissed as soon as they all delved into conversation, with the slothful yet quite loyal genius casually explaining the situation. Regardless, the talkative blonde Ino was almost completely immersed in examining the abnormal blossoms within Naruto's doting embrace than actually listening to Shikamaru go on and on. Well, it was simply unnatural! What in the world was that clumsy, naïve, and immature _idiot_ doing with that precious ceramic pot of flowers?

Slightly perturbed by Ino's intense staring, that clumsy, naïve, and immature idiot recovered quickly from his impressed state of awe and followed her stern gaze to his cherished pot of precious green life. And, noticing how solemn and somber the loquacious girl was intently staring at it, Naruto confirmed her purpose to stare by moving the lovely pot continuously left and right, which only caused Ino to meekly shift her pale blue eyes in the same direction. Childish, Naruto snickered and returned her fervent stare, looking back at the blonde girl with large curious eyes that mocked her meddlesome gaze.

"And we were wondering if you could tell us something about this — Naruto, stop it." Shikamaru sighed at the moronic expression that masked the hasty blond's face. Although Naruto would have originally protested against being scolded and disciplined like a mere child, he obediently did as he was told, in high hopes of gathering whatever clues he could obtain of his charming floral gift. The lethargic prodigy soon jumped back into the discussion, casually inquiring Ino for some beneficial answers. "Well, Ino?"

At the exasperated call of her name, Ino soon blinked alive, as if she has just awoken from some indescribable dream. Once the thoughtful blonde finally collected herself, the three friends patiently waiting for her trustworthy response stood there watching quietly. "Oh, what was that?"

"Ino, _those_, what are they?" Weary and frustrated and fatigued from this absurd conversation, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, gesturing half-heartedly at the cherished pot in Naruto's thin arms.

"Those? Those are obviously primroses!" Ino instantly bantered, continuously motioning her slender limbs as if to accentuate the words that were already fairly well emphasized. And, as she began to speak, she stared specifically at Naruto out of intensified curiosity. In return, the bewildered blond immediately flinched under Ino's intimidating glower. "Why would anyone give you a collection of primroses — and _spring_ primroses at that? Did they leave a note or something?"

"No, nothing at all! They're so vague, it's annoying!" Flustered, Naruto quickly sputtered out his careless words, which clumsily tumbled out of his mouth. Although, it certainly was true; absolutely nothing was spared of his destined contributor for the ceramic pot of precious green life. They left no honest trace at all, clever and cunning in their admirable endeavor and swift escape. Oh, why, it only frustrated Naruto beyond recognition! If they had the nerve to compassionately deliver such lovely _primroses_, they should have at least left some clue, some note, some charming sign or hint that would have valiantly revealed their fated name! Oh, they could have at least _stayed_! "They should have said something!"

Effectively concealing their profile from the anxious blond was more than anything Naruto could bear! Obscuring their noble name and character was against his humble opinions; Naruto faithfully believed in decent honesty and benevolent truth. That one person, that determined deliverer, might as well be an enemy, declining to surrender their name!

Quickly, before Naruto seriously blew a fuse out of defeated concern, Shikamaru soon interrupted the boisterous blond's train of aggravated thoughts. He regarded Ino expectantly, "What does a primrose symbolize anyway? Doesn't the meaning of the flower help say something about the giver and receiver?"

"Well!" Thrilled to be of further intelligence in floral expertise, Ino happily exclaimed with an eager grin sitting upon her face, arrogantly brushing her long blonde hair aside. For the briefest moment, she had ignorantly forgotten the inevitable reason for her obvious suspicions and perhaps jealousy. Earlier, those charming primroses instantly caught her eye because a particular someone suddenly came in that unbelievable morning, coolly requesting her for blossoms — particularly primroses. And yet, Ino had obliviously disregarded the truthful memory, beginning her speech proudly, "Generally, primroses are split into two different categories of meanings: either devoted love or inconstancy."

"But what does _that_ mean?" Almost desperate in this ridiculous search, Naruto cried helplessly, rapidly blinking those luscious yellow curves that continuously obscured his glistening blue eyes. Oh, it was because he simply didn't understand! Flowers were flowers, weren't they? There were deeper and more significant implications behind them, behind those adorable petals of utter delicacy? "Ino! Ino, I don't get it!"

"Hold on a second, Naruto! I'm explaining it right now!" Annoyed, Ino bluntly scoffed and casually gestured to the potted plant, which expressively smiled up at them with their endearing white and yellow petals of innocence. Increasingly fretful, the boisterous blond immediately grew restless. "See, those are _spring_ primroses—"

"—and?"

"_And, _I'm saying that if they were _evening_ primroses, the symbolism of the flower would be negative rather than positive, since they mean false and ephemeral love. Evening primroses intend to make the assumption that the love won't last. _But_, but since those _aren't_ evening primroses, this must mean they're spring primroses." Suddenly uncertain of whether or not explaining the dire significance of primroses honestly benefitted any of them, Ino hesitated. Curious eyes from the three antsy companions around her impatiently threw the loquacious blonde gazes of edginess. Ino reluctantly continued, stirring uncomfortably. "They symbolize something along the lines of dedication and eternal love, or, well, basically someone would only give it to their special someone, someone they just absolutely _can't_ live without!"

"What?" With an incredulous expression masking his cherubic face, the boisterous blond exclaimed out of disbelief, timidly clutching at the precious ceramic pot in his tense hands.

"That's what _I_ want to know!" Ino shouted in response to Naruto's constant impatience. Oh, how infuriating and humiliating this ludicrous situation sank in for the loquacious blonde! Naruto, the clumsy, noisy, and untalented Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast, received such charming flowers even before Ino herself did? Despite her being far more attractive, with bright cerulean eyes, lengthy blonde locks, and an appealing body, Naruto was first? Oh, it was impossible for the unskilled blond to modestly obtain those endearing primroses! Preposterous! Absurd! Outrageous! She would never truthfully admit to it! And so, with a vicious glare of her spiteful blue eyes, Ino harshly scowled at Naruto with blatant anger and callous envy, her every enunciated syllable dripping with venomous disdain, "Who in the world would ever send _you_ a gather of _spring primroses_? Huh, _Naruto_?"

"Calm down, Ino." Shikamaru quickly noticed Ino's unyielding contempt, witnessing the anxious blond beside him wince and shrink pitifully beneath the talkative girl's brutal stare of nasty malice. The lethargic genius carefully shielded Naruto, as he gently seized him and discreetly motioned for him to move behind him and Chouji, speaking cautiously yet indifferently, "There's got to be some kind of valid explanation."

"Then, tell me what kind of reasonable explanation would make up for this, why don't you!" Ino heatedly barked in reply, crossly folding her slim arms across her chest as her harshly unforgiving gaze spotted Naruto's petit figure quite roughly between the two best friends. Although, in spite of Ino's frantic efforts to glare enviously and viciously at the distressed blond, Shikamaru stubbornly pressed against Chouji's side and caused the furious blonde girl to glare scornfully at _him_ instead of Naruto, successfully concealing the fretful blond. "Well, Shikamaru? Say something!"

"Don't look at me; I'm not a love doctor. Besides, I thought _you_ were the flower expert here, Ino." Shikamaru briefly said, casually attempting to smooth over her dismayed rage with distracting words he knew would certainly remove her from her venomous path to ultimately destroy Naruto with her callous glares. "You say you don't know who'd ever give him those flowers, but then aren't you able to track down the person who gave it to him? You always do that for your customers. Just do it for Naruto and this whole situation will finally settle down."

"Well this is different! Firstly, I do it for _girls_, Shikamaru! Usually the guys are the ones who just buy the flowers for them in the morning! When the girls drop by in the afternoon saying they don't know who gave it to them, then I help them. Just because there was an unexpected customer this morning and Naruto's here with those — _oh_." As this abrupt realization swept through Ino like a peculiarly mental punch to the face, everything instantly returned to her. That brief moment of hideous envy and dreadful wrath against Naruto immediately vanished as she remembered that incomprehensible break of dawn, there, in the store. Oh, the unforeseen arrival of _that guy_ and his astonishing demand for _primroses_ suddenly crashed over Ino like a resolute wave that convinced her of the unimaginable truth. But, still disbelieving and in constant denial, Ino repeatedly shook her head. Although, even the loquacious blonde eventually accepted honest reality, but she acknowledged the facts both sourly and bitterly, as if the painful truth was a repugnant piece of candy in her mouth. "Oh, it does make sense."

As Naruto's childish curiosity overwhelmed him to the point in which he'd briefly shove and cutely squirm through the incredible gap between Shikamaru and Chouji, the boisterous blond asked boldly and courageously, "What makes sense?"

"Still, it's impossible." Refuting against her experience that definite morning, Ino's obstinate denial struck again, which conflicted and perplexed the distraught blonde between her own devoted feelings of affection and the inconceivable facts. "No, it can't be. It just _can't _be! He couldn't have!"

"What? What is it?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, those mesmerizing pools of aquamarine catching Ino's own blue eyes, captivating the talkative girl entirely before the softest strands of his golden hair slid over his curious gaze. Perhaps vindictive and swallowed completely by her hideous and hostile envy once again, Ino quickly diverted herself from facing that idiot's moronic expression and distracted herself with the despairing thought of _him_ and those cursed primroses. Those stupid, ridiculous _primroses_ — they really should have been hers!

"Oh, I thought he would have given them to me! Oh, I can't _believe_ this!" Ino whined and perhaps even wailed and cried pathetically, repeatedly protesting against the distasteful truth she stubbornly denied. And, considering the small possibility of her formidable foe, challenging rival, and ultimate enemy, Ino inquired the cherubic blond for some compensation and eagerly leaned forward upon the wood table counter. "Does Sakura know?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto absently repeated as Ino nodded fervently in response to his expression. Witnesses to this odd and rather peculiar discussion, both Shikamaru and Chouji quietly observed the two frantically speaking. And, blatantly nervous as to Ino's keen anticipation, the clumsy blond grasped at the ceramic pot of precious green life — that were apparently called _primroses_, — adorably stumbling over his meager words, "W-well, yeah, I guess. I talked to her just before I came here. I mean, I didn't actually get to talk to her much because she was too busy looking for Sasuke or whatever."

The handsome and charming Sasuke-kun was insanely mysterious, always isolating himself and constantly ignoring his enthusiastic acquaintances and several fans. But, the Uchiha's disappearance definitely proved everything solely horrible to be true, with those sweetly poisoned _primroses_. They weren't actually toxic and lethal, but figuratively speaking, it was the dreaded _apocalypse_ for every single one of Sasuke's countless admirers! Was honest reality truly so cruel? Oh, it surely was as if an entire boulder has fallen upon Ino's delicate head! "Ah! I knew it —I just don't believe it. Oh, no, no way, I can't believe it's true. It _has _to be true; I just can't believe it's true! Oh, this is awful!"

"What's true, Ino? What's awful?" Naruto soon inquired of her, his swelling curiosity persistently building within his petit frame. All at once, he could clearly feel the rapid thrashing of his flustered heart, he could hear its consistent pounding in his ears, he could visibly see the scattered expressions gracing his hysterical companions' faces, and he certainly could smell the sweet fragrance of those blasted _primroses_ that did absolutely nothing but _torment_ him all day. "What can't you believe, Ino? _What?_"

"Okay, okay, this morning, I was tending to the Yamanaka Flower Shop because my mom was out running errands, you see, and you won't _believe_ who walked in!" Ino blathered on uselessly as she furrowed her knitted brows over her forehead, impossibly distressed in this humiliating conversation. Well, did Naruto really need to know? Would he even _want _to know? Oh, if that clumsy blond idiot desired nothing more than to know of his destined contributor, Ino could very easily confide it with him, regardless of whether or not Naruto actually wanted his exclusive deliverer to be that specific person. Perhaps that ridiculous idiot would reject the giver of those supposedly precious primroses? Ha, would Ino be remarkably ecstatic then! "Originally, I'd work the store starting from noon, but because my mom nagged me into it, I've been working since early this morning."

"Just say it." Shikamaru has long grown exhausted of _this_, of Ino's preposterous _dramatizing_. If the talkative blonde had something to say, the exasperated genius would have preferred it if Ino didn't constantly lengthen such gossipy discussions with her troublesome exaggerations and obnoxious suspense. If she claimed to have something to fearlessly declare, it was ultimately better if the girl was simply straightforward with them and announced whatever pointless truth, lie, gossip, or fact that Ino believed was absolutely necessary to proclaim; _she just needed to hurry up and be done with it_.

Bothered by Shikamaru's lazy impatience, the loquacious blonde pressed on with an astounded grin, "It was Sasuke-kun! He strolled in with a cool look on his face—"

"—and you swooned, as usual." Shikamaru simply yawned, causing Chouji beside him to snicker foolishly at Ino's embarrassed red face.

"Shut up! You're just jealous of him!" The talkative blonde angrily barked back in reply, glowering at her friendly companions who were merely poking fun at her predictable affection. And yet, Ino soon gathered herself and smirked proudly at the fascinating memory of that charming, handsome, and silently _cool_ Uchiha most honestly conversing with _her_, Ino Yamanaka! "Well, anyway, he came in and asked me which flowers in store would suit someone blond, cheerful, and cute!"

Wait, wait, wait, _clearly_ Naruto was misunderstanding something. What did Sasuke have anything to do with his exceptional pot of charming primroses? Well, if Ino was simply excited and blissful about the unexpected appearance of the rude and inconsiderate Uchiha-jerk, then Naruto should have at least expected as much. The chatty blonde was essentially notorious for her endless Sasuke-talk, but, well, Naruto only approached their intelligent team because of the unmistakable questions he wanted inevitable answers to! He sought answers! It was extremely pointless if all he came here for was more of this Sasuke-Sasuke business! _Enough about Sasuke!_

The name itself was cursed!

"Of course, I _assumed_ he was thinking of _me_ since I'm blonde, cheerful, and most definitely cute. That's why I told him white and yellow primroses would be best. Primroses are innocent flowers, but at the same time cute and happy. I said white and yellow because they suited blondes best. Then again, if he had said blonde and blue-eyed, I would've had a totally different choice for him, because sometimes flowers are better off matching the recipient's eyes, you know? Oh, but he was so cool about everything, he didn't even hesitate or flinch or _anything_! As usual, I saw him and he was so serious—"

"_Skip the drama_, Ino!" Shikamaru sighed.

Oh, wait, wait, wait just a second, _stop_! Did that loquacious blonde just say what Naruto thought she said?

Oh, no.

Oh, no, no, _no_!

Earlier that same exact morning, while Naruto was peacefully sleeping in his deep and tranquil slumber, _he_ said to Ino that he desired nothing more than endearing flowers that effortlessly suited someone who was _blond_.

To suit someone who was _cheerful_.

To suit someone who was _cute_.

Sasuke Uchiha said all of that.

He bought white and yellow primroses.

He disappeared.

_Later, I found primroses on my doorstep…and they were white and yellow._

They were the incomprehensible pieces to his preposterous puzzle. And yet, somehow, they made perfect sense, connecting to one another flawlessly! Wasn't Naruto most definitely blond? Well, certainly, those soft and silky tresses upon his yellow head were strands and locks of wild golden hair. And wasn't Naruto cheerful? Well, the enthusiastic blond simply can't help himself when he feels particularly blissful and joyous during those random occasions. It's not entirely his own fault that he just finds an occasion to be so exceptionally happy about every single day.

_But, was he perhaps…_cute_?_

No way. There was simply no way! Sasuke wasn't like that at all! That Uchiha-jerk was silently rude and impossibly arrogant. He would never be compassionate enough to kindly leave such endearing blossoms of innocently white and yellow primroses on the hasty blond's mere doorstep. No, Naruto couldn't and _wouldn't_ believe it. What did it matter that Sasuke casually requested Ino for charming flowers that certainly appealed to someone blond, cheerful, and cute? What did it matter that Sasuke had chosen precisely white and yellow primroses? What did it matter that after that fated purchase, he mysteriously vanished and wasn't seen? And what did it possibly _matter_ that Naruto coincidentally found white and yellow primroses on his doorstep after noon that same exact day?

It didn't have to be Sasuke!

"_Okay_, fine, Shikamaru! Listen, Sasuke-kun came in, I helped him pick the flowers out, and in an instant he was gone!" Oh, Ino truly did appear uncertain herself, but simultaneously satisfied once she had slyly stolen a meager glance at the flustered blond, who stubbornly avoided eye contact. She might not have won Sasuke's lovely flowers first, but what was most definitely certain was Naruto would never willingly accept those charming primroses. He would readily and quickly return those lovely flowers to her and after that, Ino would immediately soothe Sasuke's bitter rejection with her own delightful presence, perfectly claiming him all for herself! "I guess he went out and left those on your doorstep, huh, Naruto? Those flowers are from Sasuke-kun, I suppose!"

"Y-you're lying!" Pathetic and unaccustomed to such shocking news, Naruto stuttered pitifully, his gorgeous aquamarine eyes glistening with the confusion and the bashful racing of his heart.

Well, if anything, it couldn't have been Sasuke! There was just no way! Why, even if it was the most unrealistic end of the vile world, even if the ever respected Sakura confessed to the perplexed blond, even if absolutely _nothing_ made sense, Naruto would've eagerly believed it before believing that the haughty Uchiha committed himself to such a pleasant deed — _for him_. The handsome and superior Sasuke Uchiha bought the clumsy and worthless Naruto Uzumaki _flowers_?Was reality mistaken? Was the dreadful world really coming to such a sorrowful end?

Sasuke — was the one who left this adorable pot of precious green life on Naruto's doorstep?

"That's not true." The mortified blond continued on absently, as the three accompanying him further added onto the impossible pressure applied onto his vulnerable heart with their curious gazes. Oh, Naruto's heart pounded so harshly in his tightening chest that perhaps all he could even hear was its insane drumming. "It c-can't be true. You've got to be lying, Ino. Y-you're lying!"

"I'm definitely _not_ lying! I might be a little bit of a gossip, but a _liar_, I am not! That's not my style." Ino insisted stubbornly, glowering at Naruto's petrified figure out of hideous jealousy and insulted pain of being a potential liar. And so, despairing, she quickly shoved her blonde head upward, with her nose pointed directly in the air above them, attempting desperately to conceal her envy with a sense of pretentious superiority. "I swear that what I say is _one hundred percent true_! I remember; I myself picked those primroses with him! If you don't want to believe me, then don't! But Sasuke-kun definitely came in and bought those same exact primroses. It's the same pot and they're white and yellow and everything!"

_But who did he buy them for? Himself?_

_Me?_

Why, Naruto's heart just stopped. The whole entire _world_ just stopped precisely in its tracks. Oh, it was as if some rude folk just dumped an entire bucket of ice cold water over his head, leaving him hopelessly soaked and drenched in the freezing liquid that would eventually seep through his cotton clothes and force him to surrender to some terminal illness. Well, the bewildered blond simply didn't know what to feel, he simply couldn't comprehend the mere idea of that arrogant and inconsiderate Uchiha — oh, it was absolutely _impossible_! There was just no possibility whatsoever that that same emotionless, rude, and selfish Uchiha graciously purchased such endearing blossoms only for _him_, Naruto! It wouldn't compute! _It didn't compute!_ Every single day that the two tenacious rivals came across one another, Sasuke constantly pushed the hasty blond's littlest buttons, toying and teasing him delicately, cleverly placing the end of his swift foot across their distinguished line — only to withdraw as soon as Naruto could even catch him in the offensive act.

Well, even if it was that blasted Uchiha, why, why, _why_ would he so suddenly and unexpectedly baffle the disoriented blond with this precious ceramic pot? Was he actually attempting to reach out to him, possibly? Did Sasuke merely wish to apologize for his discourteous actions those recurrent times before? Did he want to be friends?

_Could it be — Sasuke?_

In one quick and embarrassed motion, Naruto soon dropped his golden head, faced the adorable blossoms of primroses directly, and blushed both cutely and insanely.

He blushed like a tomato, blushing in deep, crimson, _scarlet_ _red_.

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** Wow, what a busy social week! I expected much more out of myself since it's spring break and I have so much free time, but the blissful week continuously shortened — and with less and less writing accomplished! I know, I know, procrastination is the best friend I hate, but, I can't help myself! First of all, on Sunday, I anxiously met my friends at the local movie theater, and together, we watched _the Hunger Games_. **(Spoiler:** I cried when Rue died, and everyone pretty much laughed and ridiculed me. I called them my manly tears, but they didn't believe me either! Thanks, _guys_!**)** And on Tuesday, I eagerly went out at night to play some laser tag with them. And after that, on Wednesday, we went out together to play whirly ball, which is basically a game that involves these bumper cars in addition to something similar to lacrosse and basketball? **(Whirly Ball:** Well, in whirly ball, there are two teams which both consist of five members, and each member has their own racket. In the actual game, you ride the car and attempt to catch this softball-sized plastic ball and throw it at the goal, which is somewhat as tall as a basketball hoop. You're just not allowed to use your hands, and etc.**)** And then on Thursday, we all gathered at the mall and dawdled away. It was some pretty funny stuff.

**-** Then again, one of my friends was dutifully participating in one of those volunteering activities for our French class; she happily accepted an actual French student from France and graciously hosted her, permitting her to stay at her humble abode. Of course, she had the nerve to do it, but I was just as eager. Well, the entire week has been exclusively busy, — what with Easter and all, — but as well as entertaining the interesting French student, which honestly only led to the insane busyness of the week! Anyhow, she's very kind, gentle, and generous, and I also love and adore her accent. Oh, and also, she has a very good sense of fashion! Although I never would've imagined her to be that tall, she never expected us to be so short!

**-** You must be wondering what in the world was with me and the distinction between "blond" and "blonde"! Well, as you all may know, I'm learning French as another language, and to describe someone as either _blond_ or _blonde_, it depended entirely on whether or not they were a boy or girl. It's a masculine-feminine thing between the nouns and adjectives. The adjectives almost always have to agree with the noun, if not always. Well, once I've accustomed myself to that grammatical rule, I never knew which _blond(e)_ to use when writing! When I only used _blond_, the females were particularly more boyish. And when I only used _blonde_, the males were particularly more girlish! I must apologize if I've confused any of you, my beloved readers, but my indecisiveness on the matter of hair has overwhelmed me. I mean, I made the same exact distinction between "brunet" and "brunette"! It's true!

**-** Chouji didn't do much here, did he?

**-** I feel as though this significant chapter was one of the most important because almost everything is revealed with Ino's reliable help, and yet, I rushed this portion of the story within the span of mere hours and perhaps failed to even write it successfully, like the first two prosperous chapters. Oh, it was difficult, squeezing time for all of _this_, whatever _this_ is. I must sincerely apologize, my beloved readers! Please, with all due respect, pardon my lame excuses, but, they're all I can offer as a sign of apology!


	4. Chapter 4

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's nothing too dreadful to warn you, my beloved readers, at least not in this chapter. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _in the future, otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How are you all? Yes, I'm perfectly aware of how pitifully late this chapter has been posted, but, well, I don't know! You should already be aware of my pitiful procrastination, laziness, and over all, _demotivation_! The week's been tough, now that my friends and I are all fresh from luxury — just arriving from spring break, — and because of the unexpected appearance of snow earlier this dreadful week! _Ahh!_

_Anyhow_, please, enjoy yourselves, my beloved readers! I might be a little late to post this week, _but_, it's _here_, isn't it? _Yow!_ Alright, read fervently, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Guy's Interview: Rock Lee<strong>

"Guy-sensei, what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't worry, Lee, this interview will be quick. I'm just going to ask you some questions that revolve around Naruto." His strange teacher, Guy-sensei, immediately responded with absolute fervor and zest, perched eagerly upon the edge of his simplistic chair. Sincerely curious, Lee keenly listened to his odd teacher's every enunciated word, his every pronounced syllable, excitedly leaning forward in his own seat.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, _that_ Naruto. What are your feelings towards him, Lee?"

_Huh?_ "But wait, Guy-sensei, I do not recall the ninja way having to involve our own emotions, especially with other people."

"Of course not, Lee — that's a brilliant deduction!" As impossibly enthusiastic as ever, Guy readily punched the void air out of inevitable passion, his vivid eyes gleaming with uttermost anticipation. Oh, he and his priceless students would certainly claim victory against that blasted Kakashi's own frivolous team of untamed students! Surely Guy would finally be victorious! And now, with Lee as incredibly eager as himself, they would be capable of defeating that blasted Kakashi's individual interviews — in whatever ways possible! "Ninjas must never fall weak to their feelings."

"Then how is this supposed to relate to us?" Lee questioned out of innocent naïveté, gradually shifting forward in his simplistic chair.

"Oh, the other Jonin and I have been assigned by the officials to investigate Naruto's ties with the other Genin. They say they want exclusive details regarding the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. And, of course, we can't disobey their commands." Impatient and itching to finally be able to rightfully brag and boast in Kakashi's masked face, Guy explained the predicament briefly, those abnormally thick eyebrows continuously fluctuating upon his absolutely _blinding_ face. "You'll just have to manage, Lee."

"That is alright, Guy-sensei. I understand." Lee obediently nodded. "Ask me anything."

"Just answer my earlier question; tell me how you feel towards him."

_Naruto_. How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an unpredictable character? Well, he was unbelievably faithful and virtuous, regardless of his consistent failures. No matter what happened in their humble cluster of friendly companions, Naruto was devotedly loyal, understanding, and sympathetic towards basically everyone. He would never mistrustfully betray someone, even if they _were_ some completely random stranger! The kind and considerate blond really wasn't a back-stabber, but instead a compassionate friend who dutifully believed in the promises they kept between each and every one of them. Honest, Naruto happily forgave anyone of their blames and faults, lifting that painfully heavy weight of their guilt or burden off of their feeble shoulders, pardoning them from their mistaken sins and disloyal errors.

"Lee?"

Oh, how does one describe such an unpredictable character? How?

Perhaps how many occurrences has it been now? How many countless times has Naruto faithfully vowed and pledged to accomplish such intolerable tasks simply because he just couldn't bear having others risk themselves? Lee has witnessed several occurrences of such trustworthiness and allegiance — and Bushy-Brows totally admired that about him! Well, of course, besides that adorably cherubic face the cute blond has been blessed with, Lee truly respected him.

"Oh, yes, of course, Guy-sensei." The ridiculously enthusiastic student lifted his bowl-like head, — which shimmered under the light, strangely enough, — spoke up fearlessly as he keenly sat up in his simplistic chair. "Naruto, huh? Well, he is very simple-minded. He would rather not listen to the opinion of others — he is very stubborn, actually! I think it is admirable of him to be focused on what he believes is right! He strives for the moral values of the ninja, and he ignores those who tell him otherwise."

Intrigued, Guy raised his insanely dense pair of eyebrows as he inquired more out of his most prized student, "_Really_, now? That's interesting, Lee."

_Of course it's interesting, Guy-sensei!_

That previous day, _that destined yesterday_, despite the unexpected revelations Naruto has had to face as bravely and courageously as possible, the bewildered blond eventually accepted the unmistakable truth. He discerned his absurd situation carefully, loyally believing in the exclusive confession of _a particular someone_. Although the disagreeable two have never honestly come to terms, and regardless of the inevitable fact that the quarrelling two have never truly stayed on the same exact page, Naruto faithfully embraced the only thing there was to cutely wrap his thin arms around. Oh, even before everyone else has trusted the meager reality of the adorable blond's mysterious blossoms, — in which Naruto certainly had the most difficult time digesting the facts, — he still defeated every other instance, he still accepted the unforeseen truth under the quickest time, surprisingly enough.

"And even though he is so unexpected, we can all trust him to be faithful because he is a very loyal friend. If any one of us did something regretful, Naruto is always there to pull us back. He would go to extreme lengths just to save us from ultimate despair, despite our protests! He would not care about himself at all as long as we are safe and we are still friends. I do not know, Guy-sensei, Naruto is a big subject even I cannot fully explain."

Naruto was a worthy figure people should most definitely take notice of, especially since the adorable blond has faithfully committed himself to an infinite amount of dangerous and hazardous missions. Oh, Naruto faced such a painfully agonizing past in which everyone rudely and selfishly disapproved of his mere existence! Why had they all been so brutally and harshly cruel those unpleasant times before? Ah, even during those anguished times of absolute woe, Naruto hadn't even blamed them for scorning and loathing him, but instead blamed only _himself_ for being who he was! Oh, that was incredibly excruciating and painful, wasn't it? Painful enough for Lee, — the pitiful boy realized, — when he himself was moved to blundering tears.

"Naruto…is someone you'll never forget, Guy-sensei, someone you'll always remember!" Lee declared as his peculiarly round eyes suddenly produced a ridiculous amount of salty water, which quickly stained his cheeks. As Guy's enthusiastic student sobbed boldly, he was easily persuaded, or perhaps too eagerly influenced, into weeping and wailing as well.

With their hysterical tears perhaps even identical to those of frightening waterfalls themselves, the two eccentric males bawled. "Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

That was when the glorious waves of their most blatant emotions crashed, finally concluding their supposedly passionate discussion.

**Yesterday, 3:51 PM**

_Myrtle: "Only for you, do I behold affectionate emotions of love, mirth, and joy."_

_Ludicrous!_ Bizarre! Absurd! It was simply unthinkable! It was as if Shikamaru's cunning intelligence has certainly lost its former trustworthiness. Just previously before, — or roughly a mere hour ago, — the bewildered blond had diligently sought out Shikamaru and Chouji for that optimistic and meager possibility of them having any potential clue on the matter of _those_, those accursed _primroses_. Oh, that one dreaded moment when Ino's reliable floral expertise actually came in handy, Naruto felt nothing but absolute terror and hopelessness! Her wise assumptions only drowned the disheveled blond in baffled confusion and helpless denial. Sure, the loquacious blonde had obligingly clarified the mysterious flower's significance, but her suspected culprit — _impossible_! He couldn't have!

As the vigorous day gradually progressed, without the slightest care of Naruto's forlorn world, the local residents casually tended to their individual businesses, every breathing creature smiling and laughing happily, and the bustling streets currently teeming with abundant life. In addition, the blissful sun was teasing the perplexed blond, grinning with tender affection and mocking torment. How upsetting that smirking orb of flames was, hanging just above his pathetic reach, but simply too tall for Naruto to bring down. It ridiculed his destined contributor of that endearing, lovely, and totally _awful_ pot of primroses. His fated deliverer—

—Sasuke.

_No!_ No way! That was simply impossible! As if that conceited, egoistic, and smug Uchiha-jerk would ever devote himself to such a considerate and thoughtful deed! As if that selfish, daring, brave, and gallant Uchiha-jerk would ever kindly commit himself to even purchasing delightful flowers! As if that clever, silent, charming, and _handsome_ Sasuke Uchiha would ever pay any sympathetic heed to Naruto! Why would he? Neither of them even dared to acknowledge one another as mere equals, stubbornly endeavoring to claim prideful victory over the other through their undefeatable strength and courage. Certainly their persevering determination was almost always evenly matched, but their particular odds were almost always distinguished; the obvious distinctions between the two were blatant. They were complete and utter _opposites_ — they were the two unlikely friends. Of course, the distressed blond eagerly recognized and happily approved of their pleasant relationship as companions. He truly and most honestly did respect Sasuke, who was naturally much more talented, skilled, and appealing to others than Naruto himself was, but also just as lonesome as he. Together, they were the two lonely orphans.

But, was it possibly conceivable for such a friendly and competitive relationship to develop into something more?

Well, weren't those innocent white and yellow primroses suggesting that?

"_They symbolize something along the lines of dedication and eternal love, or, well, basically someone would only give it to their special someone, someone they just absolutely _can't_ live without!"_

For that single moment, Naruto failed to recall how to even breathe.

_Him?_ The wild, reckless, and clumsy Naruto Uzumaki, the ever fearsome Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, was someone exclusively special? He was someone the superior Sasuke absolutely _can't_ live without? Yeah, right! Sasuke must have callously plotted some cruel and discourteous scheme against him. The haughty Uchiha solely intended to toy with his sensitive emotions, purposefully confusing and bewildering the pitiful blond with the ceramic pot of pleasantly deceitful blossoms. Of course! That was the reasonable truth, wasn't it? Effortlessly, Sasuke burned with vicious hatred, and he persevered with unyielding power and dominance. He'd _never_ have the generous heart caring or benevolent enough as to deliver such lovely flowers, _such evil primroses_, directly to Naruto's own door without some secretive motive!

"I-I'll never fall for your tactics, Sasuke! Just watch me!" The boisterous blond raised a rebellious fist and proclaimed aloud, as if that declaration alone was enough to convince himself of his stubborn determination, lamely attempting to lift his golden head and clench his trembling fist. Oh, perhaps even his body protested on _objecting_ to the mere idea! Both of his slender hands quivered nervously and his baffled heart pounded persistently against his frail ribcage, which gradually weakened to the point in which its quality was weak and delicate. What did this mean? Didn't Naruto believe that this was all a preposterous hoax? Didn't he truly believe that this ridiculous sham concocted by that egoistic Uchiha was simply to humiliate him?

Did he even _want_ to believe in those dishonest thoughts? Did Naruto honestly think it _hurt_, having Sasuke Uchiha violently and brutally crush his racing heart after graciously feeding it such false hopes? Well, it was only to be entirely expected, wasn't it? Sincerely true, that Sasuke Uchiha was most definitely a selfish and inconsiderate fool who really couldn't care less about any of them. Why was that? Why did the perplexed blond desire and yearn for that inevitable fact to be a blissful lie? Perhaps, Naruto has grown particularly affectionate and fond of—

_Crazy!_ No, it couldn't have been true! The only practical reason the hasty blond would even _consider_ loyally defending Sasuke's position was if they were in a serious battle and their dearest lives were at stake, if they were in a senseless argument and either of them were constantly insulted, or if that blasted pot of darling primroses captured his heart's gentle strings and Sasuke was supposedly responsible!

Again, and ever distressed, Naruto gently lowered his yellow head and gazed desperately at the endearing blossoms within his doting embrace.

"Why are you tormenting me?" He murmured quietly, frowning and moping and staring helplessly at the innocent gather of primroses as if it was possible for them to cordially provide some rational answer. "You guys are the only reason I even care."

_Flowers._ They were also plants that consistently longed for their daily nutrition of water. Obviously the faithful contributor of the endearing blossoms was perfectly aware of Naruto's strange hobby as a fervent gardener, kindly gifting him with those cherished primroses. And, with that being said, that fated deliverer was apparently Sasuke Uchiha? How did he even know the enthusiastic blond had an avid and dedicated green thumb? Well, perhaps Naruto had obliviously mentioned his perpetual interest in shrubberies during some previous trifling mission?

Oh, it was all too bothersome and incomprehensible and absolutely idiotic! The boisterous blond simply couldn't handle the overwhelming pressure of his unanswered questions, which anxiously swallowed him, engulfing Naruto in anxiety and uneasiness. Was the delivery of the precious and devious blossoms the deed of Sasuke or not? Did the bewildered blond _want_ it to be Sasuke or not?

"Well, yeah, I know. Everyone's going nuts about them since the announcement. Even I'd say I disagree with the Jonin!"

_Kiba?_

The fretful blond's tender hands tensed as he impatiently clutched at the endearing ceramic pot.

"Ahh, this might sound a little out of character of me, but, it's just troublesome!" The dogged boy casually conversed with another quietly strolling beside him. His adorable pet dog, Akamaru, who sat comfortably within Kiba's disorderly jacket, loyally approved of the dogged boy's opinion on the subject and barked enthusiastically in agreement. "I mean, what's the use? We all might be wild and untamed sometimes, but that's no reason to actually investigate and question us individually."

"Kiba-kun, there's probably a reasonable explanation once we're taken inside." The bashful girl alongside him said timidly, continuously blinking her large pale eyes as Kiba threw her an uncertain and questioning look. In return, she instantly averted her gaze, walking awkwardly and silently only until she bravely gathered her courage and softly sputtered out, "Oh, w-well, I mean, Kurenai-sensei wouldn't hide anything from us."

_Hinata, too?_

"Yeah, I guess. But _still_, is it that necessary? I wouldn't think there was anything in particular that would convince the Jonin in—"

"—Kiba, Hinata, hey!" Hopelessly desperate, Naruto immediately bolted towards them, which only caused the poor girl Hinata to flush in bright crimson red and the conversation between the two friendly companions to quickly disperse.

The boisterous blond scrambled clumsily in their direction, taking loud steps that only created more noise upon the neatly aligned stones and pebbles of the jostling street. Increasingly frantic, Naruto's every stride landed hastily upon the floor with his obvious impatience. The frazzled boy, Kiba, could easily determine how impossibly panicked the hysterical blond was, how Naruto approached with such alarming dread glazing over his brilliant aquamarine eyes. In fact, Kiba could even detect Naruto's startled terror with his own distinguished sense of smell.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata nervously stuttered as the restless blond regarded her with desperation, an anxious expression adorning his regularly cherubic face. And yet, oblivious to his apprehensive unease and instead flattered by the gaze Naruto spared her with, she bashfully avoided further eye contact.

Kiba grinned at his friend's bashful response to the fretful blond's meager presence, greeting Naruto nonchalantly as he finally came to an abrupt stop. And yet, his casual acknowledgements were quite rudely interrupted by the indescribable item in the frantic blond's hold. "Hey, Naruto, what are you — _whoa_! What's with the flowers?"

"I-I don't know!" Naruto replied with a pitiful stammer, repeatedly fluttering his gorgeous blue eyes until he felt particularly uncertain and dropped his head to face his mysteriously deceitful primroses. Completely baffled and confused by this uncharacteristic response, both Kiba and Hinata spared one another an inquiring glance and instantly returned to the fretful blond. "At least, I _thought_ I knew."

"What do you mean?" Honestly concerned, Kiba asked Naruto curiously with expectant eyes. Both the dogged boy and Hinata carefully observed the panicked blond, who anxiously embraced the ceramic pot within his nervous grasp. _It was strange._ Why was such an enthusiastic and boisterous character acting unnaturally timid and uneasy? For what reasonable purpose was Naruto playing innocent and confused? Certainly, the undecided blond has always been particularly naïve, but this bewildered charade was especially suspicious! "Naruto?"

Blatantly hesitant, the restless blond chewed wistfully on his soft bottom lip, causing it to redden considerably regardless of his pathetic attempts to conceal his mindless bruise. And yet, neither of the two friendly companions missed their opportunity to witness that helpless look of uncertainty grace Naruto's adorable face. Kiba was unsatisfied with the endless suspense and grit his teeth. The pitiful blond just needed to _say it_! "Well, a-apparently, since this morning, I've been wondering who left these flowers on my doorstep."

_What?_

"Someone left those?" Hinata mumbled almost incoherently, repeatedly adjusting her grip on her two clammy hands, which she continuously moved and distracted herself by constantly twiddling her jittery fingers. Thoughtful, Kiba supposed that the shy girl with the unrequited love must have been even more shocked than he was at such unforeseen news, for the dogged boy himself was all too doubtful of the ridiculous situation at hand. _It was exceptionally strange._

"Yeah! I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! And neither of you will ever believe who Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino say it might be!" Desperate, the distressed blond flashed them those frantic pools of aquamarine, which swirled and clouded with anticipation and tentative nervousness. Faltering, and even imbalanced in his faulty footwork, he rapidly fluttered those brilliant blue eyes. And, in return to his boisterous statements, Hinata and Kiba held their solemn gazes. Meanwhile Akamaru barked, as if to indicate that his impatient pleas for Naruto's final revelation have fallen on deaf ears. "It's horrible! I mean, like I said, it's hard to believe, b-but it makes sense! I just can't stand it, though! It makes sense, but it _doesn't_ make sense!"

"W-who is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired quietly, her question discreet and inaudible enough to be perhaps surprising that the flustered blond actually heard her.

But, just to be absolutely sure, Kiba soon interjected loudly and intolerantly, "Yeah, Naruto, just spit it out already!"

"_Sasuke!_"

Sasuke? _Sasuke Uchiha?_ The silent, independent, and cunning _garcon_ who effortlessly charmed and attracted everyone into admiring him with utmost ease? _That_ Sasuke?

Incredulous and undeniably dazed, the two friendly companions blinked, attempting to confirm this unbelievable suspect with a question that suddenly burst from their lips in perfect unison, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you heard me! They think _Sasuke_ left it at my door!" Naruto insisted as he forcefully shut his beauteous eyes closed, as if the fretful blond himself was doubtful and skeptical of their supposedly brilliant deduction, their presumed conclusion of the primrose mystery. It was ridiculous; how sad and pathetically baffled Naruto was at that exact moment, his careless grip on the precious blossoms quivering uncontrollably and his golden brows lifting upon his troubled expression. As those fine strands of yellow silk glided smoothly across Naruto's face, his fair cheeks immediately succumbed to the tinted shade of scarlet, his pink lips trembling helplessly.

"That's crazy! Sasuke's always arrogant and selfish. He'd never do that; he isn't the type. Besides, you hate each other's guts!" Kiba instantly argued, causing the dismayed blond to quickly regain himself and participate in the heated discussion with vivid eyes.

"That's what I'm saying!"

Hinata, — who remained diligently silent as the intense commotion gradually grew into a riot, — most honestly wished to add to their conversation just as she had done voluntarily in the beginning, but decided she couldn't. The two disheveled boys and their incomprehensible noise overwhelmed her. Of course, Hinata's own opinion was important as well, wasn't it? Although she mightn't have fallen loyally faithful to Sasuke's natural charm, she truly believed in the arrogant Uchiha's pleasing deed. Why wouldn't he have delivered those delightfully white and yellow primroses? Who said he couldn't and didn't actually send them to Naruto's door with uttermost purpose and resolve? Hinata could find several reasons as to why Sasuke sincerely _would_ dedicate himself to such a courteous act, even _easily_ she would be able to spot such mysterious motives. Besides, wasn't it _Sasuke_ who Naruto has grown so fond of? Wasn't it _Sasuke_ who the cherubic blond has grown so attached to?

"I-I think they're right—" Hinata started.

"—don't believe what they say! You don't have to believe them if you don't believe it yourself." Increasingly upset, Kiba rudely disregarded the poor girl's attempts to partake in their senseless bickering, instead becoming rather hot-headed and ignorant. Sasuke, _that blasted Sasuke Uchiha_, would never willingly contribute to such a lovely pot of blossoms. At least, Naruto would never happily accept them. The two competitive rivals were almost never in agreement! Why would the haughty Uchiha suddenly be such a gentleman and leave those darling flowers on the innocent blond's doorstep? "You don't really believe it was _Sasuke_, do you, Naruto?"

As the bewildered blond wavered on his unsteady feet, those nervous hands once again grasped uncertainly at the precious ceramic pot, with the tender and affectionate grip that has now become anxious and careless. The baffling emotions that constantly troubled Naruto were obvious, Kiba noticed, when the restless blond awkwardly shuffled his feet and couldn't bear to hold firm eye contact. Had he unexpectedly become Hinata, or was he simply too overcome by the peculiar situation that left him to dwell in such a pitiful condition?

"N-Naruto-kun, I think it's perfectly fine of you to believe whatever you want to believe." Hinata offered kindly, successfully gaining at least a hopeful smile that appeared upon the blond's cherubic face, even if it was only for the briefest second. The bashful girl's heart immediately fluttered inside her tightened chest.

"But you don't _actually_ believe that _Sasuke_ was the one who left those flowers, do you?" The dogged boy soon burst into the discussion once more, waiting persistently for some reliable confirmation to escape Naruto's quivering pink lips.

Frantic, the hysterical blond shut his gorgeous aquamarine eyes.

_But, Kiba, Hinata, — _everyone, — _what if I _did _believe Sasuke was the one who delivered it? W-what if I can't find an excuse to think otherwise? What if Sasuke's the only suspect?_

_What if I actually believe Sasuke was responsible?_

"N-Naruto-kun, what did Shikamaru and Ino say, exactly?" Suddenly, the timid girl plunged straight back into the bothersome conversation, inquiring for the truthful details that would prove the conceited Uchiha possibly either innocent or guilty.

The distressed blond reluctantly raised his head, an expression of pure confusion accommodating his cute face as he grasped at his peculiar pot of primroses. Hinata could easily identify the emotions of bewildered uncertainty that constantly troubled Naruto, when he responded to the bashful girl with the several doubtful blinks of his mesmerizing blue eyes. "W-well, they said he's the only one who could have done it."

"How's that supposed to make any sense?" Definitely wild enough to interrupt Naruto's dutiful explanation, Kiba angrily demanded him for answers, despite the inevitable fact that the frantic blond truly had no will to confess such embarrassing evidence. And so, silently reprimanding her ignorant companion, Hinata soon fired a stern gaze in his direction. In return, Kiba grudgingly complied with the quiet girl's humble wishes, observing Naruto fidget uncomfortably as he scoffed at the blond's unforeseen news. "_I_ wouldn't believe them."

Oh, this was ridiculous! How were Kiba and Hinata actually supposed to aid him in this problematic dilemma when they couldn't even believe his preposterous story? Of course, Naruto himself honestly didn't want to believe in it, but what else was he supposed to believe? "Ino said she helped him buy these flowers this morning. She said he wanted flowers that suited someone blond and cheerful —"

— _and cute_.

With that embarrassing revelation, Naruto hesitated, that humiliated shade of pink dyeing those fair sun-kissed cheeks. Yet, as Kiba and Hinata gazed at him suspiciously, the panicked blond supposed he might as well continue and shove the thought of _him_ away — _immediately_! "S-she said she figured that blond and cheerful person was herself, but when she saw me come in, she was shocked to find _these_ in my hands. At first none of us believed it, but then it all made p-perfect sense!"

At that exact moment, both Kiba and Hinata appeared exceedingly incredulous. It was absolutely ludicrous! How could that questionable deduction have ever made _any_ sense? Well, certainly, the part about Sasuke purchasing those particular endearing blossoms for someone blond and cheerful — surely Naruto, — in which eventually ended up in the frantic blond's hands was rational and reasonable, but was that really the case? Concerned for their reckless friend, the dogged boy and the shy girl heeded Naruto with sincere eyes, discerning the situation carefully. The hesitant blond blinked with those long golden lashes batting imploringly at them.

"Actually, I saw Sakura-chan before I saw Shikamaru's group, and she looked like she was really just looking for S-S-_Sasuke_ since he randomly disappeared this morning. Ino said h-he completely vanished after buying these flowers." Flustered, Naruto thrashed and floundered helplessly in his ocean of mortification, flushing completely. Scarlet red tainted his adorably crimson cheeks at the mere mention of that incomprehensible Uchiha-jerk's name! Instantly, the upset blond felt himself surrender to the bashful emotions that overwhelmed him, swallowing him in timid bewilderment. "I-I mean, at first I thought it was _Sakura-chan_ who left these on my doorstep, that's why I looked for her. But when I actually found her, she said she's never even seen these flowers before."

Uncertain and anxious of the predicament before him, Naruto could easily repeat the previous scenario in his head — when the envious pink girl viciously lashed out at him about his precious ceramic pot. Well, for reasons unknown, Sakura had brutally replied to the dismayed blond with a spiteful tongue, speaking angrily about how she was definitely _not_ responsible for the charming primroses. She was utterly _venomous_ towards him, mistreating him with her poisonous words. Of course, Naruto was unbelievably hurt by the jealous girl's response, obeying her commands to seek Shikamaru's advice, even submissively. And then, from that conversation onward, one thing led to the other, which has now currently resulted in this sudden encounter now.

_From that one conversation onward_…the troubled blond has been repeatedly swayed and influenced into believing several factors of this mystery — including the destined contributor of his cherished flowers, the fated deliverer, the anonymous donor — _Sasuke Uchiha._

And yet, regardless of Naruto's blatant reluctance in the matter, Kiba and Hinata have loosened up, believing in the situation that meager sliver more. At first, the wild dogged boy had furiously and stubbornly declined to even listen to Naruto's ridiculous dilemma, but now, the only pieces to the dismayed blond have fit together flawlessly. Perhaps even the two friendly companions have fallen more faithful to the unfathomable truth than Naruto himself had! The frantic blond was hopelessly skeptical and confused, bewildered entirely about what he should or shouldn't loyally believe. Well, what does his yearning, longing, pounding heart say?

"I-I still can't believe it." With his racing heart, Naruto spoke mindlessly. And, hugging the valuable pot even tighter, as if his confusion would only cause him to drop the delicate object, the distressed blond slowly raised his head of golden silk.

"So you're saying Sasuke randomly vanished this morning, bought those white and yellow flowers, planning on giving them to you, and then left them at your door?" Completely cautious of Naruto's embarrassment, Kiba warily reviewed the incomplete story. And, albeit reluctantly, the flustered blond nodded sweetly at him with uttermost cuteness, confirming the dogged boy's summarized recap.

"Y-yeah."

Thoughtful, Kiba contemplated over the numerous possibilities, realizing how purely truthful and rational it all was. And, as he quickly stole a curious glimpse at Naruto, the dogged boy noticed how desperate and bewildered he actually appeared. How those limp strands of blond hair framed his red face miserably, how those uneasy pools of aquamarine swirled with distress, Naruto was so pathetic! And so, pitying the anxious expression gracing the blond's cherubic face, Kiba offered kindly, "Hey, you know, Naruto, Akamaru and I could try sniffing the pot. Maybe we'll recognize the scent as someone else's. Who knows? Maybe it isn't Sasuke after all."

_Huh?_

"T-that's a good idea, Kiba-kun!" Quietly, Hinata unexpectedly burst into the conversation with a gentle smile adorning her own pale face. In return to her fervent support, the dogged boy eagerly grinned, approaching Naruto's nervous figure.

"Can I?"

Well, it certainly was inevitable, wasn't it? With a single nod, the unmistakable truth would easily be discerned by the dogged boy's nose! Sure, Naruto desired nothing more than the most honest and conceivable answer, the one sole name of his mysterious donor. Perhaps, even, what the reckless blond desired was some opposition, some rebellion, or at least some resistance against that puzzling Sasuke Uchiha. And yet, there was this suppression, this emotion of hesitance that ailed Naruto with skepticism. What if, oh, the only scent belonged to a peculiar stranger? Well, even if that strange one had the compassion to deliver such pleasant blossoms, how would the bewildered blond respond to them? Or, what if that one aroma sincerely _did_ belong to that Uchiha-jerk —_ Sasuke_ — then he truly wanted Naruto to have these lovely primroses?

"Naruto?"

"U-umm, yeah!" And, at precisely that exact moment, the panicked blond thrust the precious pot in Kiba's direction, and then he immediately wheeled his golden head around to face another separate way. Tresses of his soft blond hair swept across his cute face as Naruto forcefully shut his gorgeous blue eyes, the dogged boy noted. Oh, it was as if the frantic blond was simply too afraid to discover the inevitable reality. Then again, with a single whiff, the prior scent of Naruto's fated contributor would provide them with the final truth. Surely, this was no big deal; Akamaru and Kiba certainly owned their keen sense of smell strong enough to identify that one guise.

Daring, bold, and perhaps fearless, Kiba drew closer and closer to the precious ceramic pot within Naruto's trembling grasp. For the briefest moment, the only fragrance that was freshly met was the perfume of the darling flowers, innocently sweet and syrupy, like blossoming honey. And yet, there was that particular distinction between the charming primroses and that new distinguished smell—

—Sasuke Uchiha. It was peculiar, inhaling the superior and almighty Uchiha's definite arrogance as if it was incense. Well, Sasuke certainly smelled boyish, yet clean all the same, with that distinctive aroma of fresh trees and neat organization rolled into one. To put it into simpler terms, the haughty Uchiha smelled sternly of conceit, pride, and strict regulation, and that was most definitely true. It was Sasuke Uchiha's smidgen of a trace, left to dwell and linger upon the cherished pot of primroses.

"Well, what do you think, Kiba-kun?" Buoyantly expectant as to this interesting mystery, the bashful girl inquired her dogged companion of the truth, her large pale eyes questioning Kiba curiously.

Already, the dogged boy could only pity Naruto as he slowly turned to gaze at them with a strange expression accommodating his face, _revealing all_. There was a slight look of gentle condolence and apology when Kiba glimpsed at the helpless blond, who mindlessly stared back at him with widened aquamarine eyes. Meanwhile Akamaru, sitting within the comfortable inside of the dogged boy's jacket, barked loudly and whined at Naruto as if to finally announce the truth no one even dared to proclaim.

_It was Sasuke._

Hopeful and even joyful in this ultimate confirmation, Hinata glanced over at the bewildered blond, who stubbornly shook his golden head in persistent denial. "N-no way, that has to be wrong! You — maybe you don't know what Sasuke smells like!"

"You think Akamaru and I wouldn't know? You don't trust our judgment, Naruto?" Oh, how could the piteous blond be stubborn enough as to shove away the unmistakable truth? It was absolutely infuriating! Did he simply refuse to faithfully trust in Sasuke's charming and surprising deed? There was nothing else to believe in! Angry and in complete agreement, Kiba's loyal pet Akamaru yapped and yowled at Naruto's determined ignorance. The dogged boy also growled, "I might not have animal instincts, but at least Akamaru does. I swear we know what Sasuke smells like, and I swear we recognize his scent. We're absolutely _sure_ that he's definitely fresh on that pot."

"B-but, — it _can't_ be Sasuke! It can't be him, Kiba!" Desperate, the helpless blond held the lovely pot of primroses with quivering hands, regarding his friends with anxious eyes. Although frantic, those beautiful aquamarine eyes stormed and raged like a furious ocean, constantly spinning with forlorn hopelessness. And then, witnessing Naruto's fretful unease, the bashful girl Hinata looked at his frail bewildered figure with sympathy.

"Whatever, Naruto, if you'd rather not listen to us, then _fine_. But I think Shikamaru and Ino are on the right track." Kiba said as he casually strode apart from the pathetic blond, nonchalantly facing his quiet companion, who only responded with an expression of absolute pity. And yet, the dogged boy ignored Hinata's silent pleas to further comfort the poor Naruto, instead stubbornly insisting otherwise. "Let's go, Hinata. You need to see your father about the Jonin interrogations, right?"

Oh, it honestly was true that the timid girl must attend to her wise and respectful father, informing him of the unforeseen news of the peculiar investigations. But then — what about Naruto's helpless situation? Obviously the dismayed blond couldn't care less about the interrogations tomorrow, but he certainly was troubled and distressed and _embarrassed_ beyond measly comprehension about those endearing primroses. How could Kiba be so cruel and abandon Naruto during his dire times of need and support?

"Hinata, let's _go_." Determined to ditch the pitiful blond, Kiba solemnly repeated himself as he watched his doubtful companion sigh dejectedly. And yet, the dogged boy remained stern with his unyielding gaze, which only pressured Hinata into her compliant downfall.

Aware of her final defeat, Hinata nodded obediently and briefly shot Naruto a glance of remorseful regret. And then, particularly hesitant, the timid girl reluctantly agreed with Kiba's inquiry and left with his dutiful company. Well, of course, Hinata momentarily exchanged her last greetings with the scattered blond before finally departing, but — what good was that for Naruto? The two of them have suddenly deserted him, leaving him stranded to contemplate in misery, when he himself simply didn't know how to accept the virtuous truth alone.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** Huh, this chapter appears to be nothing but reassurance of that destined contributor — or _is it?_ Well, we'll all uncover the inevitable truth sooner or later, aren't I right? For now, let's be patient, because the exhausted author of this ridiculous plotline has a terrible record for procrastination, laziness, and over all, pathetic demotivation, _as you can see by the crude delay of this chapter's post._ Please pardon my pathetic excuses, my beloved readers!

**-** Lee's unbelievable lack of contractions really bothered me. When I was attempting to write his interrogation with Guy, he just spoke…_unnaturally_. Anyhow, it was insanely short only because I decided to write that section last instead of the "yesterday" portion. Besides that, I honestly didn't know how to personify Guy and Lee! They're so strange! Oh, please, forgive my ignorant attempts to write them and their exclusive eccentrics! I've had so little time! I blame my procrastination! I blame the cursed _Writer's Block_!

**-** Oh, how impossibly strange it was for my local area to experience _snow_ in the midst of April! Earlier this first dreaded week immediately after spring break, _snow_ had continuously dwindled to the floors of the earth! Of course, I never expected the gentle white flakes of cold frost to stay long, — which they didn't, — but neither had I expected their unpredictable appearance during this supposedly sprightly season of spring! _Snow in spring?_ Ridiculous!


	5. Chapter 5

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's nothing too dreadful to warn you, my beloved readers, at least not in this chapter. Of course, in this chapter, there _is_ some hinted _yaoi_. I don't understand why, but people somehow forget to read my "Caution" warnings. When I say there's possibly _yaoi_ in this fanfiction, why do people who don't appreciate _yaoi_ persist to read it?

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How are you all? Hopefully everyone's getting along fine, right? I'm absolutely dandy!

Alright — _enjoy_, my beloved readers, as this fresh new chapter gently wafts in with the soothing spring breezes!

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Kakashi's Interview: Sakura<strong>

"Okay, Sakura, let's not get too excited when I say I'm here to talk about relationships, okay?"

"What?" The noisy pink girl breathed incredulously, her silky strawberry hair graciously framing her bewildered face. Perhaps her cunning teacher Kakashi intended to dig deep into her darling relationships between her and others? Perhaps Kakashi was in perfect agreement with Sakura, concurring with the rightful idea that she and her charming beloved should already realize their inevitable connection?_ Then, Sasuke—!_

"No, no, this isn't about Sasuke, and neither does this have to do with Sasuke." Kakashi sighed out of pure reluctance. After all, his previous conversation with the silent and independent Uchiha truly had revealed _a lot_, to be completely honest. Meanwhile for the boisterous pink girl, she was purely shocked, immediately freezing in her seat. If it wasn't Sasuke, then who would they be continuously bickering about? Well, this absolutely crushed her, for the only other person it could be was— "It's Naruto, okay, Sakura? It's perfectly fine if you tell me what you think _Naruto_ might have to do with Sasuke, but not what _you_ might have to do with Sasuke. I'm your _sensei_, not your _counselor_. Don't talk to me about your woes over Sasuke this, and Sasuke that."

"B-but Kakashi-sensei, isn't _this_ counseling?" To some extent hesitant, Sakura countered back at her passive teacher with large teal eyes, perching herself upon the edge of her simplistic chair as her heart pounded and drummed away wildly in her constricted chest.

"Well even if this _is_ what _you_ would consider counseling, I still wouldn't count it as a counselor-student meeting. I've been ordered along with the other Jonin to follow orders from our superior officials. I don't really have a choice but to ask you about him, Sakura. I mean, I _suppose_ I could help you out with your troubles, but only if Naruto's tied in somewhere in between. Really, he just has to be involved." The lethargic teacher explained briefly as he shook his grey head, an apologetic expression accommodating his masked face. Somewhat repentant, Kakashi gazed at his female student, settling and burrowing uncomfortably into his seat. "I'm sorry for not being flexible, but orders are orders."

Oh, it was true! Sakura truthfully had no chance but to respond accordingly to Kakashi's dutiful request for answers. Since, after all, she _was_ the student. And as the student, she must compliantly obey the teacher's commands. And so, defeated and conquered by the loyal responsibility all pupils were constantly required to face, the girl grudgingly accepted the ultimate decision — to describe Naruto, to define their odd relationship, or basically, to announce anything that revolved around the reckless blond. "Okay, I understand. I'll try, Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright, go ahead."

_Naruto._ How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an unpredictable character? Well, certainly he radiated blissful contentment. For as long as Sakura has known that irresponsible _idiot_, he never failed to bring some potential form of enthusiastic optimism and buoyancy into the world. Perhaps the noisy pink girl would even go so far as to proclaim him as annoying and irritating and irksome — if she hadn't already! During those recurrent times of absolute grief, Naruto persisted to smile the anguished sorrow away, as if he was the cheerful sun and persevered to shine through the miserable clouds. Well, at times, Sakura truly appreciated the idiot's reassuring words of uplifting comfort and joy, but _still_! Was his constant positivity really necessary? Most often times, the boisterous pink girl would rather that Naruto's mouth remained sewn shut! He was stubborn, always pursuing his every intolerable goal like the imaginary pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

But, then again, it was Naruto who always ended up obtaining that pot of gold! How? Wasn't it nearly, if not entirely, _impossible_ to fetch such a fictional object?

"Well, Sakura?" Abruptly, her masked teacher glanced at her with his one inquisitive eye, quickly and temporarily dismissing Sakura from her bustling thoughts. "It doesn't matter what you say about him. You just need to say _something_ about him."

Oh, how does one describe such an unpredictable character? How? As impossible as it was to catch an imaginary pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, it might as well be equally impossible to describe someone as whimsical and impulsive as Naruto! He was an eager shock of golden hair who never remained in one spot, constantly beamed with joyfulness, and emitted innocence and merriment — _Naruto_.

"He'll always cheer me up when I feel down." Quiet, Sakura admitted it with a faint smile, slowly realizing how embarrassing that kind confession was and instantly dropping her strawberry head. Instead of facing the solemn expression upon Kakashi's masked face, Sakura gazed at her lap as she contemplated over her next words; sufficient words that truly must be adequate to define the likes of Naruto. "Oh, he's like a dandelion, wild and untamed, sweet and cheerful, but at the same time unbelievably _annoying_ and _unforgivable_!"

He was _unforgivable_ — in which, of course, brought her back into her hectic mind of yesterday's preposterous events.

That previous day, that cursed day, _oh_, that destined day! The instant the troubled pink girl plunged straight into her dreaded memory of the past, Sakura immediately tensed. Well, obviously, she was purely devastated by the sudden turns of events! Yesterday was a ludicrous performance of drama, mystery, and of course, endearing _primroses._ No one dared believe that some compassionate person had patiently delivered that lovely pot of blossoms to Naruto's blasted doorstep! How could anyone? And to think that it was _Sasuke_? Ludicrous! Why would he? For what possible reason would he?

"Hm, that's definitely true. I'd even agree with you on that one, Sakura." Unconcerned of the pink girl's chaotic thoughts, Kakashi chuckled and shifted in his simplistic chair, those silver strands of hair falling over his headband as he finally sat contentedly. "Here, how about this; who do you think he's closest to in terms of relationships?"

_Wait, why did Kakashi-sensei bring up that topic? W-wasn't that what he just said _not _to_ _discuss?_

Apprehensive, the boisterous pink girl Sakura politely placed her tense hands upon her lap as she anxiously leaned forward. "Who are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei — do you mean S-Sasuke-kun?"

_Then, if it is, I'd like to say it's obviously _me_ that Sasuke-kun's closest to._

"No, Naruto." Kakashi quickly rejected her unyielding excitement over the meddlesome matters of Sasuke Uchiha, even utilizing that monotone voice that presently displayed his indifference.

"Oh, well, then probably Iruka-sensei? I don't know." Surely, their compassionate student-teacher relationship has grown unbearably strong, right? But, then again, Iruka hadn't honestly known and trusted Naruto until they met benevolently during those nostalgic Academy days. And similarly, the hasty blond hadn't truly known Iruka for all his life either — but, but, _but_ wasn't their sturdy bond undefeatable? Since after all, there was absolutely no one else that Naruto has gently grown so close to, was there? There was sincerely no one else that Naruto has generously grown so fond of, was there? "W-well, besides him Iruka-sensei, I guess S-Sasuke-kun would be pretty close to him too."

Sasuke's precious darling primroses — no, they truthfully weren't prepared exclusively for her, they simply weren't for Sakura, but — they were now _Naruto's_ cherished primroses.

"How is that? I thought he and Sasuke were like the opposite ends of a magnet?" Genuinely curious, Kakashi questioned the anxious pink girl, who shifted uneasily in her simplistic chair. And then, of course, her masked teacher hesitated before fully comprehending the contradictory comparison he had just made, jumping and chuckling at his foolish remark. "Oh, wait, opposites attract, don't they? Whoops."

Reluctant over this mandatory conversation about the two relevant boys, considering the memorable events that took place that fated day before, Sakura's meager breaths shook both uncomfortably and irately. Well, certainly, this incomprehensible subject of speech was more than anything she could bear, causing her frustrated emotions to quickly bubble up to the unsettled surface. Oh, Sakura's ill-tempered and irritable condition existed due to the unmistakable fact that Sasuke and Naruto really were opposites — opposites that_ attract_. "They're always seen together fighting, b-but, I would think that that's how they've bonded. I mean, obviously those times before, during our first few missions, they would never cooperate — clearly because of Naruto's insolence, — but in the end, they worked together anyway!"

No way, the boisterous pink girl definitely was _not_ in denial! That would be absolutely _ridiculous_! Well, of course Sakura would have much rather preferred that she and her beloved Sasuke naturally belonged together, but when the most honest and virtuous truth always proved her beliefs otherwise, it devastated her! Why had that all occurred yesterday? What truly compelled them to act upon such outrageous charades? What really happened?

_Sasuke-kun, what has become of you?_

**Yesterday, 4:25 PM**

_Poinsettias and White Periwinkles: "My memories of you are always pleasant. Please, be of good cheer."_

Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Why was he such an astonishing person, perpetually engraving his remarkable name into his usually tranquil mind?

Earlier that destined day, the everlasting sky was peaceful and serene, carefully nurturing the many birds that hovered delicately over the buoyant clouds and granting the kindred locals to arise calmly from their mattresses. Actually, it was as if some illusionary character above the heavens merely wanted to coat the beauteous sky in orange, but accidentally spilled their frivolous bucket of paint across the sky's glorious canvas, causing some inevitable mayhem to dye the blue sky above them to bleed orange instead. Perhaps that clumsy, noisy, and boisterous mistake was committed with purpose, and yet, perhaps it wasn't. But, surely one thing was certain — that lively character who inelegantly, unintentionally, and suddenly discarded miles of rich orange into the sky reminded Sasuke primarily of _Naruto Uzumaki_.

And, incidentally, it was that day, — _today_, — that the admirable Sasuke Uchiha dedicated himself to such a repulsive crime! _For that same exact person!_

Oh, what was the intelligent, clever, and ever charming Sasuke _thinking_, departing hastily from his humble abode uninhabited by his deceased relatives only to purchase those repugnant flowers? The instant Sasuke had actually bought and obtained those darling primroses, he immediately regretted it. To be entirely honest, the respected Uchiha truly had no idea whatsoever as to what resolve or determination compelled him to pursue white and yellow blossoms. During that prior moment, the most candid truth and verity Sasuke was even aware of then, _well_, was the impulsive thought of the baffling blond, the clumsy blond, _the adorable blond._

Even the disorienting image of Naruto's measly smile constantly flickered among his mind's bustling thoughts, bewildering Sasuke with uttermost confusion and incredulity. In fact, perhaps every single thought that has previously littered and pried at his childish little head almost _always_ became preoccupied with matters of the cherubic blond. Everything else was immediately shoved aside once the extraordinary Naruto came into the picture, which continuously frustrated and infuriated Sasuke. Well, for what possible reason should the ever esteemed Sasuke Uchiha be engrossed in the thought of such a reckless and insignificant character? Naruto was a complete waste of valued time, a helpless klutz, an idiot beyond meager comprehension.

And yet, why?_ How?_ How did the boisterous idiot continually persevere in bothering Sasuke, perturbing him, disturbing his every slightest thought? Regardless of whatever the cunning Uchiha attempted to do in order to forget about Naruto, absolutely _nothing_ succeeded in his arduous task. That unforgettable blond was eternally a part of his everyday life, unfortunately. Oh, it was hopeless; Sasuke supposed that simply nothing could be done to eliminate that persistent image, nothing could be done to eradicate him of that pleasing smile of those soft pink petals, _really_, — nothing could be done to purge him of Naruto entirely!

With that being said, honestly, the unnaturally pure and delightful pot of blossoms was eventually delivered to that clumsy blond's door. It was _subconscious_! He wasn't exactly in the right mind, he wasn't properly aware of himself, and only until that fated moment, — when Sasuke placed the pot of cordial primroses upon that unorganized doorstep, — had Sasuke realized what precise deed he had foolishly committed. Of course, he certainly bombarded himself with an infinite amount of questions, demanding himself for the unmistakable answers, such as _why in the world had he arrived at Naruto's door simply to drop off those charming primroses?_

And, at first, with a thrashing pounding heart, Sasuke thoughtfully contemplated over the endless possibilities, as to what could possibly occur after the hasty blond's encounter with the pleasant flowers. But, before doubt and cynicism could fully sink in and ail him with hesitance, there was an incessant murmuring and whispering from the back of his head that constantly persuaded him into believing _anything_, really! It spoke softly of how meaningful and eloquent the delivery was, swaying the baffled Uchiha into ultimately concurring to the idea. After all, the adorable blossoms, those endearing primroses, faithfully smiled above at him, further influencing Sasuke to — _leave now, boy, and forget about this ridiculous charade. Instead, let everything play out by itself, and eventually, all will be well._

_You'll see._

And _now_ where was he?

There, in Naruto's cluttered home, the perplexed Uchiha stood rather calmly. Oh, for the umpteenth time, the careless blond had stupidly forgotten to lock his own door yet again. He was such an idiot, reckless and at the same time loyally faithful, devotedly trusting others into his humble abode! And without his wise surveillance! Why, if Naruto was even the slightest bit _smart_, he would never truly believe in anyone to be true and honest in his home.

But anyhow, within the meager yet reliable grasp of Sasuke's index finger and thumb, a simplistic and quite basic note resided. Really, it was nothing more than a skimpy number of worded lines that concluded bitterly with an anonymous finish. Well, what did Sasuke care whether or not the small letter was a cryptic mystery? If any more information was provided in its crude structure, then it would certainly lead to absolutely nothing but trouble. Besides, what conceivable good would it be if Naruto suddenly discovered the note with Sasuke's one fated name on it? The reckless blond was already perfectly aware of Sasuke's odd contribution of the darling primroses anyway!

Still, was _that_ what the superior Uchiha was honestly so bothered about? Well, whether or not Naruto recognized his concealed identity, the clever Uchiha really couldn't care less. For that exclusive moment, the only indescribable thought that surfaced from the darkest depths of his emotions was the longing desire for _acceptance_. As the hasty blond's destined contributor, Sasuke couldn't even begin to comprehend the overwhelming feeling of his writhing, aching, yearning heart. Of course he didn't even know the particular reason _why_ he had written such a ridiculous little message, but something obliged him into committing to the strange deed. His incomprehensible heart had been violently hauled and jerked and heaved by its measly strings, troubling him even more so — because he honestly didn't know why he even suffered under these abnormal conditions!

Well, _why?_ Surely countless questions disturbed Sasuke that fated day, — if not every other day, this inevitable day was simply exceptional in comparison, — submerging him into distraught water of potential misery. Why did he randomly buy those white and yellow primroses? Why did he obliviously deliver them to Naruto's door? Why did that clumsy blond constantly raid his mind? Why? _Why?_ Why was he there at his chaotic house _again_ with that flimsy little note?

Perhaps, if Sasuke were to come to some presumed conclusion, there was a blatant and almost idiotically _obvious_ purpose behind his preposterous acts. And, almost strangely enough, his every deed drew back to that one remarkable person. _Naruto_. The unpredictable character has always had an opinion, a voice, and a generous belief that completely poisoned Sasuke into actually _believing_ him, trusting him, and having the perpetual necessity to protect his cute little figure. It was especially unusual! The smug Uchiha always felt superior towards him, haughty and conceited with power. So for what possible reason was Sasuke absurdly twisted about Naruto? He shouldn't be concerned about him, and neither should the cute and cheerful blond consistently busy his mind, which was already full of blundering activity of other matters!

Naruto was a mere hindrance, a reckless and idiotic nuisance, someone the proud Uchiha considered unworthy of time, respect, and deliberation. And yet, there he was, floundering in his own pathetic hypocrisy. Whenever Sasuke was in his blissful presence, he was constantly stealing glances at the adorable blond. And whenever Sasuke wasn't in Naruto's joyful company, he still persisted to think frequently of him. _What was the deal?_

Similarly, the sun has always been blinding to glance upon, hasn't it? And yet that didn't stop people from stubbornly glimpsing at its exuberant brilliance, did it? Well, that's how it was with him and the boisterous blond. He was his own vivacious and radiant sun, brightening everyone's day and providing light in the uttermost darkest of places. Sasuke thought often of him, even subconsciously. Whenever he anticipated his own calculated plans, Naruto always happened to bubble up with absolute delight in his bewildered head. That was actually the case now, to be honest. As Sasuke carefully placed the miniature piece of paper onto the wooden countertop, he sighed, pitying himself, because the only brilliant deduction he has concocted for his ludicrous deeds was — _love._

_If Naruto was the sun…I'd rather be blinded by the light._

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** I actually made it to my own deadline! Although, this chapter was significantly shorter, wasn't it? Well, I didn't want to reveal everything so quickly! Plot honestly takes time and effort, and these events must gradually sink in for you readers, — otherwise, the tension won't build. We need the dramatic pauses, people!

**-** Yes, Sasuke just totally broke into Naruto's house.

**-** No, I will not spare anyone a chance to read Sasuke's note before everyone else except my Beta. Besides, it will show up eventually in a later chapter! But, well of course my Beta, she's at Disney World right now, but I must show her my appreciation! Thanks, _ToshiroHitsugaya16_, for always reassuring me and encouraging me through these demotivated times! Your truthful praise really inspires me, buddy!

**-** My hair is actually red! Well, it's not necessarily super scarlet _red_, but more of an auburn-ish, chestnut-like red. Well, although I would have much rather preferred it to be dark crimson, the hairdresser eventually persuaded me into thinking that a lighter shade would suit me more. And I certainly wouldn't disagree! I honestly do love my abnormal hair now. It's awesome in comparison to my previously dull black head.

**-** Pretty, pretty please, with lots of sprinkles and a giant cherry on top, REVIEW! Yes, I know it's extremely selfish and rude of me to request this of you beloved readers, but hey, I'm not alone. We fanfiction-writers, ― well, me, at least, ― love to hear what our readers have to say about our writing. When I don't hear from you guys, I seriously cry inside. I mean, how am I supposed to improve and make more fanfiction, when I don't hear your opinions? _That's crazy!_ Besides, reviews motivate me to write more. Other than that, they just make me really happy. You understand that at least, right? Please say you do. Well, if you _do_ decide to take your precious valuable time to write me a review in honor of my lame attempts to write, you should know that I definitely accept any shape or form of constructive criticism. But I simply do _not_ accept any pitchforks, torches, bashing, and angry flaming, UNLESS there's a perfectly valid, reasonable, and logical explanation behind it — although I've heard from a friend that it would never be valid or reasonable to flame. Besides that, upon receiving any flames, I would be depressed and sad beyond belief.

**-** And does anyone even _read this_?


	6. Chapter 6

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto doesn't belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's nothing too dreadful to warn you, my beloved readers, at least not in this chapter. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _in the future, otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How're you all? I'm doing _horribly_! Dearly sick over here! You know, I'll never understand how authors can even _stand_ writing under such feeble conditions. I can't even look at the computer screen without my eyes pathetically tearing up. Seriously, how do they do it?

Anyhow — let's disregard my pitiful status as a weak and frail author, instead, let's enthusiastically appreciate this fresh new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Asuma's Interview: Ino<strong>

_Naruto._ How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an unpredictable character?

"It's like he always has somewhere to go!" Upset, the loquacious blonde cried and exclaimed with the exaggerated gestures of her hands, utterly perturbed by this unexpected topic. Sure, she had hesitantly decided to be completely open with her compassionate teacher, but these meddlesome conferences revolved around _Naruto_? But, _why_? For what reason? Wasn't yesterday's ridiculous charade enough? "It's kind of annoying, though. Where does he go? Well I don't know!"

Anyone would readily assume that all the boisterous blond devotedly committed himself to was his lousy attempts to be busy, persistently scurrying around the village, running imaginary errands, and causing only more and more wearisome mischief. Well, Naruto was anything but truthfully binding himself to his chores, — obviously, judging by the eternal chaos in his humble abode, — but surely, the playful yet bothersome trouble in Konoha was always caused by the unsophisticated blond, wasn't it? After all, he was absolutely stubborn in his every deed, persisting to be vigorous for every task at hand. Regardless of his occasional victories and successes, Naruto was still noisy, untalented, immature, and over all, clumsy and _naïve_.

Oh, how does one describe such an unpredictable character? How? "He doesn't have anything better to do than to be an idiot. He's annoying, Asuma-sensei! Can we _please_ change the subject?"

Well, certainly that previous fated day was enough to drive Ino up the forsaken wall! And now, as definitely everyone was perfectly aware of the mysterious identity of that destined contributor, that anonymous deliverer, the laughable performance of drama, mystery, and endearing primroses was suddenly over. It was as if nothing had ever happened! Oh, how upsetting it was especially for the loquacious blonde! Perhaps it was even _she_ who had actually revealed their only suspect and culprit in the first place! _Why_, though? What had compelled her beloved Sasuke-kun to dedicate himself to such a charming deed — and for the clumsy, idiotic, and irresponsible _Naruto_, of all people?

"What else can I say about him?"

"No, no, I see what you're getting at, Ino." With an understanding gaze, Asuma was considerate toward the perplexed situation, chuckling heartedly. "But — that's interesting. You, Chouji, and Shikamaru all describe him similarly."

"What?" Easily disturbed and distraught by this crude topic, Ino eagerly returned such a fervent stare, glowering irately in her mature teacher's direction. And at the talkative blonde's pathetic attempts to conceal her emotional discomposure, Asuma gladly laughed and shook his dark head with an amused grin on his bearded face. "_What_, Asuma-sensei? What is it?"

Asuma, settled comfortably in his simplistic chair, sighed wistfully as he witnessed his impulsive student perch peevishly on the edge of her seat. "None of you truly appreciate how much Naruto offers with his constant energy, vigor, and persistence, — despite how unfortunate he may be. You see, if he were hurt, for example, no one would really care until he strained and pushed against the boundaries. He saw his diligence and perseverance to be necessary in order to pursue his dreams and protect those he loves, even if he isn't loved back — but then again, that loyalty really brought him a great band of friends, huh?"

Naruto sincerely was like that, wasn't he? At meager first glance, everyone would have immediately considered the clumsy blond as a haunted ghost who cursed anyone he generously became friends with, _the devil's child_. Everyone would've constantly ignored him, as if he wasn't a definite entity at all. But, but _now_ look at them! That boisterous blond had suddenly gained everyone's trust, reliance, and honest faith! Naruto had unexpectedly become a completely different person that everyone loved dearly!

Strangely enough, Naruto truly has gained bonded ties with everyone he has met, perfectly able to influence anyone with a single speech that could easily bring someone to emotionally bawling tears, or at least the meager brink of wailing tears. With those persuading aquamarine eyes, which deeply plunged in the soothing water of the infinite oceans that roared angrily, swayed kindly, or smoothed over one's dismayed troubles gently, — that was how exclusive Naruto was. Oh, and the boisterous blond was particularly small, certainly, and despite that, he was capable of such inspiring guidance and encouragement. His slim shoulders were narrow, his thin wrists were slim just as well as his feeble ankles, and his slender waist was little, but_ regardless_, he was most definitely abundant with overwhelming emotion and persuasion.

And now, in Ino's current situation, the sympathetic smile that belonged to that joyful blond quickly flickered within her head, suddenly causing her unwavering position to shift! There was a heavy feeling of necessary defense against insults of Naruto that obligated the garrulous blonde to speak boldly, as she fluttered those light eyelashes. "Well, I mean, I'm not saying he's _too_ annoying, Asuma-sensei, he's just annoying in a_ good way_!"

"What?" Chuckling and chortling thoughtfully at his student's supposedly valid enlightenment, Asuma snickered out of pure amusement. "Do explain, Ino."

"He'll keep going and going at something, no matter how many of us tell him to stop and turn back. He treats our discouraging as _encouraging_, actually!" The loquacious blonde keenly blathered on to Asuma continuously, perhaps even eagerly motioning her hands as if to profoundly emphasize her undecided emotions. Then again, Ino had only Naruto to blame entirely for her indecisive verdicts, furrowing her yellow brows upon her forehead. Careful of the circumstances, the bearded Jonin observed his talkative student as she straightened up and assuredly carried on with her humorous perspective. "It's not that he has no friends to turn to for praise or faith or confidence, and it's not like we all think badly of him, it's just that we're amazed. How stubborn he is just to prove himself right, how far he'll cross the lines just to catch our attention, how daring he'll be just to achieve his goals, just to do what he thinks is right!"

Hesitating for a mere moment, Asuma effortlessly raised his hand up to his broad face, prudently tampering with the new cigarette he had prepared for himself earlier. Meanwhile his loquacious student remained diligent in her simplistic chair, impatiently waiting for her relaxed teacher to respond dutifully. "Well Ino, is that your most honest opinion, is that how you really think of him?"

"Well, I mean, I don't necessarily _not _think of him this way." Thoughtful, Ino assessed the exceptional matters of _Naruto_ _Uzumaki_ carefully, processing the adequate words that would suffice to define someone like the remarkable blond. As her narrow shoulders tensed, she sporadically caught her breath, and spoke both shamelessly and brazenly. "Sometimes his persistence is needed, because with it, everyone can see how admirable it is to watch him be so willing and eager, and at the same time, friendly and pleasant, even though we all mistreated him so badly in the past — huh, Naruto gets over his problems easily, doesn't he, Asuma-sensei?"

Chuckling silently to himself, the bearded Jonin merely grinned. "Yeah."

_Well now, Naruto definitely has a positive response from my team._

**Yesterday, 5:17 PM**

_Red, White, and Yellow Jasmines: "Between the two of us, you are of folly and glee, amiability and cheerfulness, as well as timidity and modesty."_

Drenched in his own devastating mortification, Naruto drowned pitifully in humiliation of his _fated deliverer_. Perhaps mere moments ago, he had suddenly encountered his concerned friends Kiba and Hinata, who only abandoned him so he'd dwell alone in his undignified embarrassment. They had kindly revealed the truth, the only reasonable truth — of his anonymous donor, his destined contributor, — Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, the dismayed blond hadn't honestly acknowledged that factual reality, stubbornly denying the sincere conviction of that one Uchiha-jerk. The persistent blond absolutely refused to accept it! Well, really, why should he? That arrogant Uchiha-jerk did practically nothing but constantly insult his admirable pride and dignity as a fellow ninja, haughtily fluffing his conceited feathers through his egoistic skill! Oh, it was simply _infuriating_! That supposedly dominant Sasuke grinning and scoffing and mocking Naruto's honorable attempts — why, that exasperating image would never perish from the bewildered blond's mind!

_Ugh!_ What was _with_ him? Why did that Uchiha-jerk benevolently deliver those endearing primroses to his own door so out-of-the-blue? Oh, really, Naruto would never understand! _Honestly!_ If Sasuke truly had something pleasant and virtuous to say, then why not just say it directly to the confounded blond's pouting face? That definitely would've been unbelievably better instead of this inconceivable goose chase, this ridiculous mystery, which would never cease to consistently distress Naruto. Was the almighty Sasuke Uchiha afraid of confronting his measly feelings? Was the great Sasuke Uchiha too good and superior to speak merely face-to-face?

As the troubled blond miserably dragged his feet along the stone streets of Konoha, the optimistic sun above them happily greeted its guest clouds with that exceptionally bright and welcoming smile. Meanwhile, down there on the sullen floors of the animated earth, the various inhabitants of the village were gradually beginning to withdraw. The enthusiastic children were presently being hauled to their individual homes by their badgering mothers, protesting against her words of advice, — but to no avail. Also, the local vendors and peddling retailers were waning too, as they each casually gathered the last of their interested customers and nonchalantly sold some of their merchandise.

Dejectedly, the despairing blond contemplated over the numerous possibilities as to the precious pot of darling primroses. Well, surely, _Naruto_ couldn't accept such a ludicrous gift from such a conceited person! But then again, what would become of those charming and innocent blossoms? Who would graciously discern them, generously tending to their every need? _Sasuke_?

No way!

But if the distressed blond truly couldn't keep those endearing white and yellow primroses, perhaps the only practical solution would be to _return them_. After all, they genuinely were that Uchiha-jerk's property first, weren't they? It was only natural for the original proprietor to cultivate and foster kindly after his own modestly flaunting blossoms. They weren't Naruto's problem; he sincerely couldn't care less about those lovable flowers! He most definitely and honestly _wasn't_ concerned in the slightest bit about the primroses' gentle safety, their fragile health that could so easily be demolished into miniscule pieces of shattered green, their delicate comfort that could so easily be disregarded — well of course the apathetic blond didn't care about them at all! In fact, he could just toss that cherished pot onto the heartless stone floor, so that the ceramic vessel could burst into tiny little shards and fragments, pitiful remains that would never come together to faithfully embrace the dirt and the roots of the charming primroses. Oh, certainly the precious green life would perish right there! And Naruto wouldn't care, right?

— Oh, who was he kidding?

If someone loyally presented him with such a prized possession of such pleasant blossoms, Naruto would immediately fall truthfully devoted to the plant! If absolutely anything were to happen to his delightful primroses, the humble blond might as well slit his pathetic wrists for not dutifully heeding them and protecting them obediently! Anything of Naruto's responsibility, something he declared to be completely mandatory of his assistance, would always be considered _top priority_!

Still, — eagerly nourishing those lonesome primroses only meant one thing: the boisterous blond compliantly and happily submitted to Sasuke's pleasing gift. Oh, he was utterly conflicted! Should he or should he not return the precious ceramic pot?

Severely troubled with the misery of disagreeing emotions, Naruto grimly sauntered forward, the anguished burden of grief upon his narrow shoulders. With every sullen step, the distressed blond frowned, his captivating cerulean eyes swallowed by the dark depths of the anxious ocean. And, just as he reluctantly secured his trembling grasp on the deceiving pot of primroses, two vaguely familiar people emerged in the far distance. They were strolling casually beside one another, and if not oddly enough, the two fellow companions almost looked like Neji and Tenten! Both restless and fretful, Naruto's quivering hands tensed.

"If I'd only caught myself in time before Guy-sensei swerved around me, I could've taken you all down, and you know it, Neji!" The buoyant girl exclaimed with a remorseful expression gracing her face. And, as she mourned over her regrets during their rigorous training session, her two identical hair buns remained intact on her chocolate brown head even when they swayed to her disappointed head shake. "Well, I took you and Lee down, at least!"

"Not necessarily, Tenten. You were just in luck today. If Lee hadn't stumbled on his feet in the first place, you wouldn't have gained the upper hand at all." Neji, Tenten's pessimistic teammate who claimed to be rather portrayed as a genuine realist, didn't hesitate to bring the disheartening rejection to the feminist's attention. Pouting stubbornly, Tenten averted her chestnut brown eyes as Neji lifted his head nonchalantly. And, by the looks of things, ahead of them was a particularly miserable blond meandering hopelessly down the lonesome street. "Who's — oh, look, it's Naruto."

Certainly that was true, especially since the two friendly companions had Neji's dutifully keen sense of vision to trust. There he was, Naruto, an innocent and naïve little figure hunched defensively over some precious object within his tender embrace. With the diligent Hyuga's sharp eyesight, he could distinctly identify the exceptional blond's radiant gloom and uneasy distraction. _How strange._ Why was Naruto, who regularly beamed with joyous bliss and merrily smiled the rain clouds away, like _this_? His blond locks of hair were strewn messily around the adorable frame of his cherubic face, those golden strands of silk adorning such a dismayed expression. What caused such a discouraging frown to form upon Naruto's crestfallen face? Was it the unexpected item in his sincere arms? What could that delicate object be?

"Huh? Where is he — oh, there he is!" Excited about this pleasant surprise, Tenten eagerly smirked as they stepped ever nearer in the suspicious blond's direction. And, fervently raising her slender arm in an attempt to cheerfully wave at him and politely greet the troubled blond, Tenten discreetly yelled out, "Hey! Good evening, Naruto!"

But—

_Naruto had to avoid them._ Otherwise, their loyal encounter would only bring about more meddlesome controversy over those deceitful primroses. Hopefully, Neji hadn't already recognized the faithful presence of the mysterious ceramic pot, as the disheveled blond sheltered them beneath his cautious body. Although, unfortunately, his brilliant tactic to deliberately pass by without suspicion was to no avail; Tenten already beckoned for Naruto's dutiful attention. And if the troubled blond responded with a joyful salutation of his own, that would only ignite yet another pointless discussion. Well, the other discussions weren't necessarily meaningless, but with this new one, Naruto was required to summarize the whole situation entirely over again! And, not only would that be bothersome, but their predictable opinions on the matter wouldn't enlighten the distressed blond, but wreak havoc and chaos. Wouldn't their respectful beliefs make Naruto want to reconsider his decisions? What would they tell him? Would they actually want him to keep the darling primroses? Well, they were rightfully his, but even so—! Naruto couldn't dare risk it.

Another explanation of how the impossible and only rational culprit — Sasuke Uchiha — would be absolutely mandatory, wouldn't it? Utterly hesitant to that crude topic, Naruto would have to suffer and endure the prying torture of repeating his explanation and hearing their blatant disagreements? Well, no, not again! Not this time, at least, as the intimidated blond completely disregarded Tenten's benevolent greeting and broke into a fleeting sprint.

With each chastened breath, he clutched desperately at the mistrusted pot of charming blossoms with nervous hands, gasping and yelping helplessly at his abrupt surge forward. Within the ceramic vessel, the innocent primroses danced and swayed dangerously about, flailing their little petals and stems as if they were feebly pleading Naruto to slow his daunting pace. But the troubled blond was relentless, rushing onward.

"Hey! At least return the greeting!" Perhaps perturbed that the unabashed blond didn't even bother to reply to her mannerly call, Tenten shouted angrily at him, exuberantly reprimanding Naruto for his piteous lack of respect and common courtesy. But then, at that precise moment the frustrated girl sighed out of pure irritation, her upset exasperation was soon dismissed. In that one brief instant, Tenten was granted with one sliver of an opportunity to glimpse at the object in Naruto's meager embrace. It suddenly appeared from merely distances away, perking curiously from the dismayed blond's thin arms. Something peculiarly colored; something was leafy green beneath this charming drape of white and yellow petals, "Oh, wait, — were those _flowers_?"

"What?" Similarly, Neji was equally as interested as Tenten, that the analytical Hyuga demanded his acquaintances for reliable answers. Eager to distinguish the valid truth, he quickly stole a glance at the hasty Naruto who scurried inelegantly away, fortunately capturing the inconceivable sight of the precious item in his thin arms.

_Flowers?_

"_No!_ No, they're not what you think they are!" Upon overhearing their rather boisterous exchange of words, Naruto immediately countered their obvious suspicions of the flourishing blossoms. And, as the distressed blond defensively opposed their meddling inquiries, he vanished into the far distance — before the two friendly companions, Neji and Tenten, could even attempt to obligingly question him further. With a stubborn determination to avoid those same bewildering questions that he had already continuously and persistently stomached at every encounter, — in which have never failed to overwhelm him, those bombarding requests for dutiful explanations, — Naruto fled, hurtled, and galloped away as quickly as he possibly could on those skinny legs.

"What was that about?" Slightly disturbed and perhaps concerned about the baffling blond's welfare, Tenten grimly moped with a frown gracing her lips, wheeling around to face her wise acquaintance for some rational reply.

In polite response to his pouting companion, Neji's building curiosity gradually dwindled, settling comfortably into peace. And, with an effortless dismissal of the matter, the vigilant Hyuga continued walking and quickly gestured for Tenten to compliantly follow suit. "Just ignore it. Let's go."

From the brutal impact of his tattered shoes on the common ground, the dismayed blond's every thudding step left a lingering noise. Perhaps even the pounding and drumming of his yearning heart fervently raced at the same exact pace, if not even wilder and more rapidly, passionately hammering away in his restrained chest. Also, with the baffling thought of a certain someone in mind, Naruto's bated breaths grew shorter, and the smooth complexion of his sun-kissed cheeks instantly flushed rosy red. What was this excruciating pain in his constricted ribcage? Why, at this rate, his sensitive heart might as well punch a ridiculous hole through his tightened chest!

Oh, but what did his aching heart even matter? Right now, the most direly important task at hand for the bewildered blond Naruto was to finally rid himself of the difficult and arduous torment — _he must return the primroses!_

Then, all at once, those emotional tears sprang up to Naruto's glistening blue eyes as the anxiety steadily enveloped his swelling heart in apprehensive sensation. And, with a thrashing heart that insisted on repeatedly pounding and punching at his constricted ribcage, Naruto felt his gleaming eyes succumb to the salty water, when the little beads of tears clinging onto his golden eyelashes began rolling down his scarlet red cheeks; they'd collected too much weight to hold their place.

Flooded by the infinite emotions that distressed him, Naruto could barely suppress his own pathetic gasps from escaping his trembling lips, which patiently waited for the time that he'd burst into pitiful cries, wails, and bawls. Ah, but what did it matter anyway? He was solely destined to suffocate from the everlasting unease and fretfulness, stranded in the midst of his steep dismayed ocean. And now, as Naruto had the uttermost trouble breathing, his constricted chest heaved painfully, causing him to choke hopelessly as he stumbled on the streets of a lonesome Konoha. His tears might not have been obvious in that sea of downcast quandaries, but they were definitely there, leaving memorable trails upon his reddened cheeks. Oh, he was simply too mortified, failing to obtain any reasonable answer and drowning in his own miserable torment — and all because of this callous, selfish, emotionless, and arrogant Sasuke Uchiha —

_Sasuke — why did you give these to me?_

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** Would 5:17 p.m. be considered afternoon or evening? I don't know, I mean, I was honestly really bothered by that when I constantly replaced Tenten's line with either phrase.

**-** I just realized something: _Naruto never ate_. Hm. Well, let's say that during that one period of time, — the previous chapter, ahem, ahem, — while Sasuke was generously giving us his perspective of the story, Naruto was actually eating.

**-** The story's split into little sections, as you can see, by the random combinations of flowers and their honest meanings. Know that Naruto's affair of the blooming gift occurred _yesterday. _But _today_, the Genin Leaf Ninja are each being interviewed about a particular orange-clad fellow and his relationships with others. Well, the wise elders have the unyielding desire to know about Naruto's welfare — you know, since he's the special individual who must learn how to control the almighty Nine-Tailed Beast. Each Genin is being interviewed by their own teachers today, recalling the strange happenings of the day before.

**-** **Random:** Hey, my sweet, beloved readers, as you all may know, I have a dull account on _Youtube_! And I simply wanted to notify you all of the new video I posted! You know that adorable song, "Hot Air Balloon" by Owl City? Well, I eagerly drew some doodles and incorporated them to flow along with the endearing lyrics! Check. It. _Out_!

**-** Yeah, so I've been direly sick pretty much the entire week. I've been having severe trouble merely breathing, and my threatening coughs have grown to be insanely common, it's ridiculous! Also, my burning throat! It's like a thorny stem with barbs and bristles directed _inside_ the plant! Oh, really what is the _deal_?

**-** And does anyone even _read _this? Seriously! I feel like I'm blathering on uselessly to a brick _wall_! Kinda hurts my feelings a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto doesn't belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's nothing too dreadful to warn you, my beloved readers, at least not in this chapter. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _in the future, otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How're you all?

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Guy's Interview: Tenten<strong>

"Are you serious, Guy-sensei? The interrogations have nothing to do with — it's all about _Naruto_?" The skeptical girl raised a cynical brow, appearing as any incredulous student would. Her chocolate buns of neat brown hair stayed perfectly put as she casually crossed her arms, nonchalantly jeering at her eccentric teacher with a doubtful expression adorning her indifferent face. "I don't understand; then what was I panicking so hysterically about?"

As the skeptical girl ponderingly pursed her lips, her peculiar teacher Guy started off eagerly with the most enthusiastic gestures of his body, "Well, Tenten, we the Jonin were ordered by —"

"—oh, just skip the introductions! Skip the pointless reasoning! Really now, Guy-sensei, I've heard enough of that from everyone else!" Quickly, Tenten stubbornly pressed on with the meddlesome conversation and persistently shot them forward into their discussion. After all, the majority of their boisterous gather of acquaintances was already finished with their upsetting investigations! Outside those four hopelessly suspicious rooms, everyone was anxiously perched upon one single bench, patiently yet nervously waiting for their name to be dutifully called inside by their specific team leader. And, upon that single bench that was solely designed to be lengthy perhaps for their sitting, the previous victims of their respectful teachers' bombarding questions departed from the rooms with enlightened expressions gracing their faces. And, of course, immediately after their exit, Tenten and the others pressured their experienced companions into leaking information — hence the situation now. "Let's get started already."

Humorously enough, Guy's two thick caterpillars arose from their original position on his amusing face. With a surprised look blatantly expressing his startled emotions, Tenten could easily detect Guy's astonishment.

"Um, well, alright then." Guy awkwardly hesitated, pressing his lips together pensively before continuing with as much animated fervor as before. And, in one swift motion, the eccentric teacher excitedly lifted both of his built arms and grinned maniacally. "Go ahead, Tenten! Follow suit to everyone else!"

"I'm describing anything that involves Naruto, huh?" Casually disregarding Guy's odd motioning, Tenten confirmed her obvious suspicions with the ridiculously fervent nod of her strange teacher. "Okay then, Guy-sensei. Let's make this fast."

_Naruto._ How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an unpredictable character?

Well, if Tenten was absolutely required to define the hasty blond, then his fervent dedication would be the ultimate definition of _Naruto_ — in a nutshell. For the sake of his mere acquaintances, friends, and companions, that reckless blond would happily stretch the farthest lengths. In fact, he would willingly climb the tallest mountains, readily swim through the deepest waters, and eagerly walk upon every inch of dirt for his friends. Why, regardless of how unreasonably short of a time period he knew them for, Naruto honestly couldn't care less. Once that stubbornly hasty blond has grown accustomed to someone, that exclusive person could truthfully be at ease with Naruto at their side. He was a loyal saint of faith, devoting himself to others before himself, — even to those who didn't truly accept him yet. Actually, with absolute delight, Naruto pleasantly whispered sweet nothings into their ears, warmly pulled them into a tender embrace, and simply accompanied them with a reassuring smile that could certainly brighten anyone's day.

Oh, how does one describe such an unpredictable character? How?

"Well, you've probably heard enough from Neji and Lee, but, we'll see." Thoughtfully evaluating the situation at hand and warily considering the indescribable matters of the careless blond, Tenten firmly pursed her lips together before she chattered fearlessly of him. With good intentions in mind, the brunette feminist smiled faintly. "Honestly, Naruto — he's just an idiot in this world that gains everyone's trust. He's clumsy, untalented, and reckless almost all the time, but with his haste and foolishness, he forms our inseparable bonds. I don't know, Guy-sensei, but now that I think about it, Naruto's an irreplaceable guy. Even if it involved risking his own life, that hasty blond would still eagerly jump into danger for any of us! I mean, I seriously remember; those countless times before, when someone — even someone we just met, — was suddenly abducted, we were coming up with a clever strategy to retrieve them _together_, but Naruto completely ignored our plans and went on ahead out of impatient incompetence!"

Nodding out of pure agreement, Guy approved of his determined student's honest affirmation and sat comfortably in his seat. "Yes, that is true."

"He's stupid and thoughtless and always leaping before looking." Reflectively discerning her extraordinary memory of a bewildered Naruto from that destined yesterday, Tenten spoke kindly of the reckless blond with a joyful smile gracing her face. Why, she even chuckled at the remarkable image of a cute, disheveled, and helpless little blond carefully embracing those endearing primroses to his chest. "But, despite all of his flaws, Naruto's dedication defeats all. I mean, I honestly don't know if anyone's told you this already, Guy-sensei, but Naruto's determination and devotion is simply amazing! Even if one of his friends stabbed him right in the back, Naruto would still dive into danger for them! He would still care and stay close to them — well, that just makes him insanely stubborn, doesn't it? I mean, _seriously_! Who does that? Who would be so willing and friendly and faithful to a deceptive traitor? Who would be so trusting and loyal and devoted to liars and cheaters? Of course, that can only be Naruto!"

With a beaming grin adorning his ridiculous face, Guy then eagerly boasted — "You sound _exactly_ like Lee and Neji, Tenten!"

"What?" Incredulous yet again, the brunette feminist blinked, those chocolate curves repeatedly batting and kissing her pink cheeks.

"You all describe him to be virtuous and true to his friends! Of course, we, as Team Guy, strictly believe in this devoted faith as well! Dedication, determination — all for the sake of his companions, now _that_ is loyalty! Oh, Naruto is definitely selfless of himself, right, Tenten?"

Although an exasperated sigh escaped her lips, eventually even Tenten gladly smirked, joining her eccentric teacher in their unified smiling. "Yes, Guy-sensei, yes, he is."

_That is, as long as the situation doesn't involve his precious _ramen_, Naruto's definitely selfless._ Tenten giggled to herself, jubilantly picturing the adorable blond bicker needlessly with their kind friends about his priceless ramen noodles. With that exceptional smile and those exclusive aquamarine eyes, Naruto obliviously appealed to every single one of their companions — that much was definitely certain.

"Well, that is definitely true!" Idiotically grinning, Guy established the acceptable reasoning of their final conversation and chortled perhaps even stupidly. "Yes, yes, Naruto is a selfless _fool_! That's how we'll conclude this interrogation. I'll say, — fantastic job, Tenten!"

"Of course, Guy-sensei."

They both grinned.

_Naruto certainly doesn't have a negative impression from my team! Well then, Naruto, sincerely best of luck to you and the other interrogations! Hopefully things will unfold accordingly and all will be well._

**Yesterday, 6:49 PM**

_Red and White Carnations: "With the uttermost admiration, my heart aches and yearns for you, embraced with sweet innocence and pure love."_

The clouds were his eternal sighs, forming upon his every defeated breath. Above the floors of the sorrowful earth, the clouds gradually developed at each forlorn gasp and each piteous exhale, as if that remarkable, joyful, and adorably golden _sun_ sincerely had no motivation to claim victory in the battle against miserable despair. By now, the exasperated blond had soaked himself in his own bitter tears, damp with the moist humidity of this incomprehensible situation. Why, he had just barely escaped Neji and Tenten's assault of overwhelming questions, carelessly leaping forward without genuinely looking.

And now, what had become of him? What had become of Naruto?

Certainly, if the regularly cheerful and buoyant sun was desperately dull and hopeless with grey emotions, the entire world would be helplessly forlorn and morose as well, right? Well, that was surely the case at the moment, as mirthful Konoha was swallowed by Naruto's troubled melancholy. The dismayed blond was utterly overcome, frustrated, and confused by his problematic dilemma. Oh, there was simply no helping it, was there?

As Naruto's trembling hands held that cherished, despised, and twisted pot of deceitful primroses, he dejectedly sighed once again. The doleful blond was exceedingly depressed, dwelling in everlasting bewilderment and failing to even attempt to lift his heavy feet as he walked. Meanwhile the retiring village was ultimately empty, when perhaps only an hour ago there was a populous gather of enlightened residents attending kindly to their errands and joining their jubilant companions around every corner. But now, _now_, it was as if the indifferent occupants of Konoha were dutifully preparing themselves to desert their humble abodes. The vacant streets were completely deserted, with the only exception of Naruto, who pensively glanced at his surroundings.

Of course, that disheartening sensation of pure loneliness was something the brooding blond had already long grown accustomed to. It was somewhat comforting, to be truthfully honest. Sure, the unsettling clouds emerged and concealed the descending sun, and sure, the casual inhabitants of the merry village were retreating into their individual homes and forsaking Naruto, but really, who truly cared? At least with this solitary environment, there would be no distracting commotions, dangers, harassments, and no perilous hazards or fears, right?

Not when you were alone.

_Right_?

Although, that genuinely wasn't of any proper intention to assume that that secluded loneliness was actually beneficial. It was just — why should Naruto faithfully depend on anyone? W-why should he even want a generous shoulder to weep on hopelessly? For what reasonable purpose should Naruto even wistfully desire a kind ear to confide to devotedly?

Being alone, those pointless things meant absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, there was this violent lurch of his throbbing heart, as if its measly strings were viciously and aggressively heaving that precious yet defenseless organ in whichever hostile direction. It was absolutely dreadful, to say the least. His vulnerable heart simply couldn't handle the harsh pressure, aching and wilting helplessly like a limp blossom. And so, of course, that truly was what caused the bitter tears to surface once again. At first, the bewildered blond would have initially believed that his devastated shuddering, weeping, and lament was finished entirely, but they apparently weren't, as those glistening rivulets of tears again stained those sun-kissed cheeks. And, all in joined unison, this upsetting surge of sorrowful sobs and blubbers completely shattered Naruto as he staggered upon his trembling legs.

_Why am I alone?_

With quivering hands, the whimpering blond nearly released his doting grasp on that endearing pot of primroses and almost let it plummet to the harmful ground when he burst into tears. Fortunately, it didn't happen, but those boundless streams of mourning water were more than anything Naruto could bear — being entirely alone. No one was there to faithfully comfort him and blatantly shower him with loving warmth and tenderness; unsympathetic towards him. And regardless of his uplifting comrades and acquaintances, certainly they had their own families and friends to attend to. Simply and most bluntly put, Naruto just wasn't the center of their worlds. Sure, he played a meager _part_ in their individual stories, but certainly the distressed blond was nothing more than one character, who might be perhaps memorable, but still merely insignificant and ephemeral. Nothing, _no_ _one_, revolved around Naruto with uttermost affection.

Oh, he sincerely did lack that sweet gentle love, — crying dejectedly for it, — and he also ached and yearned desperately for it. The void emptiness in his little home, as well as the painful writhing of his heart, were both unfathomable burdens upon his petit figure, crushing and demolishing his delightful bliss. In addition, those ludicrous concerns weren't his only wearisome problems today. There were those false _primroses_ and that awfully arrogant _Uchiha-jerk_. Hopeless, another despairing tear caressed Naruto's scarlet cheeks. And so, he gazed below as if to stare miserably at the ground, but instead he stared broodingly at the one destined object in his embrace.

_Why do these flowers exist?_

The charming and innocent primroses, they only tormented him, teasing and taunting at his anxious predicament. Perhaps even spiteful, the cruel blossoms scornfully mocked Naruto's tearful grieving and weeping, joyfully presenting their appealing petals while wearing their most malicious grins. It was absolutely cruel! Was that S-Sasuke's truest intention? He was vulgarly ridiculing him! He was merely toying with the mortified blond's emotions!

_Why is this happening to me?_

But — oh, really, — what did Naruto ever do to deserve this impossibly shameful and disgraceful treatment? All the humiliated blond committed himself to, the only certain association between him and that _anonymous_ _donor_, was Naruto's persistent befriending. With a brilliant smile and a tender hand outstretched, the joyful blond happily reached towards the lonesome Sasuke Uchiha. Blissful and eagerly genial, Naruto had willingly thrown his little limbs around the silent prodigy, quietly and cutely whispering his stubborn beliefs into Sasuke's ears. How enthusiastic and impatient the merry blond was, cheerfully bouncing at every opportunity and grinning perhaps even idiotically. Well, why shouldn't he have smiled with uttermost delight? He found the entire world to be truly optimistic!

_Then, then, w-why is he playing with me? I — I just don't understand!_

Yet another haul of Naruto's wincing heart was performed, when the feeling of hopeless devastation absolutely crushed it, — which only triggered his pitiful heart's cowering, cringing, and crumbling within his tightened chest. Oh, with that pathetic weeping, the miserable blond felt the eternal rivers of bitter water dry upon his scarlet cheeks! And, as those ridiculously massive beads of tears gathered at Naruto's golden eyelashes, his desperate heart withered. Why, every single time he'd even attempt to open his pursed mouth, the despairing blond would only gasp helplessly at the air.

_Sasuke—_

Quite humiliated and unsophisticated, only incomprehensible sobs escaped Naruto's moistened pink lips. As his vivid aquamarine eyes shed more and more tears, the distressed blond felt his bottom lip quiver uncontrollably. Oh, the pitiful sight of him mumbling incoherent noises and gulping in frantic attempts to finally swallow that risen lump in his throat was increasingly remorseful. Well, certainly Naruto was helplessly confused; he simply didn't know whether or not to grasp onto the baffling pot of primroses with utmost caution or scornful distaste! Besides, his building apprehension not only applied pressure on his troubled emotions, but on his own body! Anxious, the dismayed blond could easily release that valuable ceramic pot. With that agonizing discomfort, Naruto's collapsing lungs were deflating beneath such traumatic weight.

And yet, somehow, that bewildered blond drowning in his sorrowful anguish eventually arrived at his destination. The vast Uchiha residence, obviously refined and superior, mounted gracefully upon the ground with uttermost poise and intricacy. To be truthfully honest, that almighty structure was a fictional _castle_ in Naruto's imaginative eyes. As his shoes scuffed raucously upon the neatly aligned gravels of the grand entrance, he struggled to conceal his tears successfully, when hideous jealousy collided with his delicate figure like a violent tide. Well, that Uchiha-jerk lived such an extravagant life, relishing in his stately experience within the confines of such a luxurious palace. Meanwhile Naruto suffered helplessly alone, constantly having to acquire his own daily necessities and always maintaining his own home — that cluttered apartment. Of course, the appreciative blond truly loved his humble abode, but, Sasuke was much more selfish and arrogant. He was absolutely _impossible_ to impress, frequently scoffing and mocking Naruto's respectful modesty. It was despicable!

_Sasuke—_

Ahhh! Why, it was just more of a practical reason to return those deceitful primroses! Besides, that haughty Uchiha-jerk probably considered the puzzled blond to be unworthy of his exclusive gift! He had probably mistaken Naruto's worthless door for someone else's, whose bulbous door was much more desirable, right?

Well, at least then, the distressed blond's breathless sobbing and gasping had finally subsided. And, as Naruto reluctantly strode through the vacant Uchiha residence, he could remark on the majestic regality of the buildings effortlessly; the pillars and lofty fences stood perhaps even ominously high, like fearsome towers. Yet, the entire neighborhood of lavish stature was still exceptionally refined, since its structured organization had been coordinated perfectly. Although, the hollow emptiness was rather bothersome, in which the upsetting void sent a frightened chill down Naruto's unsteady spine.

Such an enormous _castle _should never be completely _bare_ of its bustling inhabitants.

With a sudden start to his rebellious heart, thrashing and revolting against its vigorous threads, it raced and pounded at Naruto's constricted ribcage once again. Instantly, the anxious blond grew impossibly nervous, with that particularly tense edginess creeping against the surface of his skin. That sensation; they were like prickly needles that persistently grazed and prodded at his unease. Oh, the only thing the apprehensive blond was absolutely certain of was that his trembling hands would soon be relieved from their duty of embracing that ceramic pot, and that his relentless heart's beating and thumping was currently the only noise disrupting his composure at that exact moment.

Nervous, the restless blond gradually neared that grand entry door of the coordinated structures, which were raised pretentiously and arrogantly. And, almost immediately after Naruto approached that intimidating entrance, with one trembling hand reaching towards that lonesome knob, he was instantly engulfed by the overwhelming emptiness of void space. As the exposing door revealed the vacant contents of the hollow Uchiha residence, the excruciating thickness of the vast atmosphere inside the building was completely terrifying, when the dense air of lingering deaths clasped around Naruto's petrified limbs. Startled, the disoriented blond recoiled and tightened his unsteady grip upon the innocent pot of primroses.

Really, now, how absolutely — _lonely_ — it was there_._

Of course, Naruto himself truly did live in similarly desolate conditions, enduring his arduous life and raising himself entirely on his own. But, with those ghostly presences drifting along the daunting corridors of the grand Uchiha palace, there was still a particular distinction between the sore blond's pitiful loneliness and the haughty Uchiha's disastrous loneliness. Well, what was it even like to lose everyone direly precious to him? Not even once before had Naruto actually had anyone _to lose_. Was it perpetually disrupting, wrecking and destroying such peace and happiness? How did it honestly feel? How did Sasuke sincerely feel about his despairing situation?

If it were the troubled blond, the miserable loneliness would have certainly overcome him _completely_! In fact, he would yearn desperately and truly for any companion, escorting and attending and accompanying the compassionate people around him as often as he possibly could.

Oh, but really, now, what did it matter? Now certainly wasn't the time to linger, sympathize, and contemplate pensively over the matters of that _Sasuke's_ own troublesome predicaments! And so, helplessly frantic, Naruto furiously shut that entry door closed, like it was originally, haunting its visitors with fearsome thoughts of remorseful grief and miserable guilt and lingering deaths.

_Sasuke—_

Surely, that entire day frustrated the distressed blond! Well, it certainly was frustrating, wasn't it? And that conceited Uchiha-jerk wasthe only one to blame, wasn't he? After all, Naruto had eagerly and foolishly wasted that entire day — which could've been perfectly utilized acquiring more of his diligent training, — but instead, he wasted it for what? Wasted it on a preposterous goose chase for those venomous primroses? Why, the enthusiastic search for the fantasy pot of gold at the end of a rainbow was much more desirable!

_Well, no more of this nonsense!_ That was what Naruto stubbornly settled on, making terrible haste to place that ceramic pot upon the Uchiha's elegant doorstep.

Very gently and delicately, as if that accursed pot of deceptive primroses was still a precious object Naruto deemed exclusively valuable, his quivering hands gradually lowered. And at that precise moment the gracious ceramic bottom touched the pristine stone doorstep, the dismayed blond felt his throbbing heart violently propel itself forward, fiercely punching against his restrained ribcage. Oh, it would definitely crumble and burst into a million of the tiniest fragments and shards — his tender heart. Right now, Naruto and those ridiculous blossoms were parting at last. But, for what reasonable purpose should his aching heart have to endure such painful anguish? Was it because the sniveling blond was finally decided and resolute on relinquishing those endearing primroses that smiled sweetly up at him?

The painful agonies, confusions, and miseries were too much to bear.

Naruto's affectionate heart withered.

And, immediately after that departing endeavor had been accomplished, with the ceramic pot upon the Uchiha's property, Naruto firmly decided that it was ultimately better if he simply didn't gaze at those weeping primroses any longer, otherwise he would've certainly changed his indecisive mind. Thus, with one swift turn of his heel, the troubled blond hesitantly darted off in the straight opposite direction, abandoning the darling white and yellow primroses that waved their last farewell to their exceptional sun dwindling away into the distance.

As the lamenting blossoms sobbed for their extraordinary sun's abrupt disappearance, the hopelessly grey clouds continuously gathered within the sorrowful sky.

The rain was coming.

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** Hello, my beloved readers! You're all perfectly aware of how much I love you all for even reading this far, right?

**-** Anyhow, I put a lot of _thought_ into this, didn't I? Perhaps the entire chapter was just a depressed and helpless Naruto contemplating over the several possibilities. I mean, that's probably true; but, I can honestly assure you, my beloved readers, we're actually growing closer and closer to the ultimate finale at last! There are about _three_ chapters left! Hopefully this isn't _that_ boring…or is it? _I sincerely hope not!_

**-** Alright, your daily random feed! Yesterday, I visited the dentist because apparently, I drink a horrific overdose of acids — ahem, ahem, _Coke_, ahem, _Coca-Cola _, ahem, ahem, — that it actually rotted my back tooth and discreetly penetrated it. And so, they exploited their anesthetics on my right cheek to numb me, and filled in my tooth. _Ta-da!_ But, honestly, the only thing I wanted to mention was the fact that I continuously toyed with my cheek after the procedure was over; I pinched it and flapped it repeatedly. It made an interesting noise.

**-** And does anyone even _read _this? I feel like I'm blathering on uselessly to a brick _wall_! Kinda hurts my feelings a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's almost nothing too dreadful to warn you, my beloved readers, throughout the entire fanfic. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _that's been hinted and implied, in case you aren't already aware of it. Basically, there's definitely some inferred _yaoi_ in each chapter. _Yaoi_ is otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How are you all? Well, for me, I have dire news! With these last upcoming chapters, I regret to inform you all that they might be delayed in the next couple of weeks. I know, I know, it's impossibly depressing, but, I simply have too many crucial school dilemmas to attend to, my mother's troublesome gift to come up with, mandatory errands to run, and these last essential chapters to write and in which absolutely must satisfy my high standards. Hopefully, my own motivation shall inspire me through these dispirited times and drive me towards perseverance.

Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Kurenai's Interview: Hinata<strong>

"Hinata, look at you! You're so giddy!" Absolutely thrilled at the unforeseen enthusiasm of her regularly timid student, Kurenai rapidly fluttered those luscious eyelashes as a pleased grin graced her plump red lips. Immediately, the mature woman leaned towards her bashful student, Hinata, who sheepishly returned the delighted smile. "Well, this is definitely new. Maybe we should try incorporating these interview sessions into our gatherings. Who knows, perhaps we'll even have them on a regular basis just so you can open up like this more often. Oh, you're so excited, Hinata, it scares me!"

Once those encouraging words escaped the voluptuously scarlet lips of her mature teacher, Hinata instantly refuted against such hopeful claims. Modestly withdrawing from Kurenai's gentle and kind influence, the bashful girl settled deeper into her simplistic chair with blatantly pink shading in her pale cheeks. "Oh, that's not it at all, Kurenai-sensei, I was just — I'm really happy."

Just then, for that one fleeting second, a glimpse of mischievous knowledge flashed within Kurenai's brilliant eyes, as if the inconceivable secrets Hinata was diligently concealing behind her excessive timidity had already long been exposed to the wise teacher. "Is your excitement, perhaps, because of the true purpose behind this interrogation?"

Promptly flushing in the deepest tints of crimson, the bashful girl blushed helplessly, her entire face desperately blazing with the gradual heat of scorching embarrassment. Oh, Hinata couldn't even begin to comprehend the overwhelming emotions that cascaded over her now, — those riddling secrecies, astonishing surprises, and startling facts of yesterday's unbelievable performance, which simply bewildered her beyond meager disbelief. At that precise moment, Hinata recalled that frivolous charade of drama, disappointment, and shock, which was sewn together almost seamlessly that the timid girl couldn't even attempt to follow the destined occurrences of that previous day. With her lost thoughts hopelessly scattered, Hinata frantically recollected herself and dared to speak confidently. "W-well, maybe, I-I guess. Y-yeah, I suppose."

"Alright, then, Hinata, I'm not stopping you." Loyally heedful as well as her youthful and vigilant student, Kurenai regained her composure and perched herself elegantly upon her own seat. And, as she delicately nodded her head of gorgeous black curls, those luscious ringlets and tresses of her fine hair poured smoothly around her shoulders like tender arms graciously embracing her from behind. And, with uttermost poise and a polished smile, she said sympathetically, "Go ahead."

"O-oh, okay!" Hinata blinked anxiously, as she nodded hysterically at her compassionate teacher with an impossibly nervous tension brewing within her. Well, it was obvious, wasn't it? The current agenda beckoned for the indescribable matters of Naruto Uzumaki, — and what was she supposed to do about _that_, exactly? With that tremendous subject arose unnecessary bickering, contradictions, and of course, conflicting emotions! And those issues derived from the one and only troublesome predicament of that inevitable yesterday: _those innocent primroses_.

What was to be expected from that fated day? The precise moment Hinata had carefully laid eyes upon that distressed blond, he was as cute and appealing as always, fidgeting uncomfortably as she and her friendly companion Kiba gazed wistfully at him. Well, they just couldn't help themselves. After all, Naruto was an adorable little fox, especially when he became unbearably cute, feebly shrinking beneath their unyielding stares and continuously fluttering those golden curves known as eyelashes. And not to mention his delightful cheeks that completely flushed red at the mere remark of the word _primrose_, they certainly appeared to be soft enough to caress tenderly. Hinata refrained herself from requesting the troubled blond on touching his fair scarlet cheeks, since that surely was beyond her own character! Besides, Naruto certainly was in no condition for making close contact, regardless of his regular obliviousness. Oh, it was because the sweet blond was surprisingly bashful and reluctant about the cherished pot of innocent blossoms — which he had received not just from anyone, but from the dashing and talented _Sasuke Uchiha_ himself! Of course, with their sudden encounter, there was this emotional tension that lingered pensively among the three friends, in which Naruto's bizarre revelation exposed the truthful reasons behind such a fretful atmosphere.

It was all due to Sasuke Uchiha's unexpected deed of pleasing charm and appeal, or in other words, it was the gallant boy's admirable endeavor of delivering those primroses that shattered Naruto into his miserable state. Why, how intriguing it was yesterday, to be completely honest!

"Well, Kurenai-sensei, Naruto-kun has such an overwhelming personality, I-I don't know where to even begin." At that reasonable excuse, the two generous girls laughed softly together in agreement: Hinata, with her timid giggling, and Kurenai, with her beauteous chuckling. Yet, they both perfectly understood the essential task at hand, when the mature teacher gracefully composed herself and also courteously brought Hinata's attention back to order. And thus, the timid student quickly followed Kurenai's implied instructions to continue and obediently decided to speak yet again. "To be honest, I think Naruto-kun's one-of-a-kind. He's the only one in the whole entire village to have passionately turned every table. W-when we were all younger, no one even dared to kindly befriend him — and I was too afraid and shy, — so everyone was cruel and simply ignored him, discriminated him, bullied him, and insulted him callously. But n-now that we can look back on all of that, it's laughable. I-I mean, now everyone's completely _infatuated_ with him! Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Neji-nii-sama, and Sakura-san are always deep in concern for him, like he was their little brother, panicking hysterically whenever he does something reckless. When he's in the hospital, we immediately flock to him as if he would lose his life. And Ino-san, Tenten-san, and Lee-san consider him to be a friend who loyally devotes himself to anything, anyone, and d-definitely to his every littlest friend. In other words, we a-adore him and we all care about him so much, it's u-unbelievable sometimes. Maybe, even for the people I don't know he's acquainted with; maybe that's the case for them, too. Well, I-I don't know, Kurenai-sensei, he's one beloved person that everyone loves, admires, and constantly swarms with hugs and kisses."

"Well, that's sweet of you all." Particularly amused, Kurenai felt the ends of her plump crimson lips lift at both ends. Oh, they were such playful and unexpected children, the unpredictable Genin. At first glance, anyone would easily assume that something supposedly genuine would actually intend to be a deceptive lie or dishonest propaganda. Well, nothing was ever truly to be expected from the impulsive students; they were their own unique characters with their own unique personalities.

But the everlasting love was exceptionally true. As the bashful girl Hinata shifted her position in her seat, she contemplated pensively over that remarkable Naruto Uzumaki. She was exceedingly thoughtful, reflectively discerning over —

_Naruto._ How could one ever _possibly_ describe such an adorable, faithful, and affectionate character?

Blissful and enthusiastic, cheerful and happy, joyful and merry, Naruto was one exceptional blond who truly was capable of brightening the dimmest and gloomiest places on earth. With one motivated grin, Naruto could effortlessly inspire artists to paint countless portraits of him. With one mirthful smile, Naruto could definitely encourage carpenters to build magnificent structures of him. With one gentle touch, Naruto could certainly cause anyone's yearning heart to beat solely for him, persuading them into dedicating themselves and their admirable work for him. With one desperate embrace, Naruto could — without a doubt, — even influence deceitful betrayers and backstabbing traitors into dismissing their anger, hatred, and mournful grief. Instead, Naruto would become their most faithful, most loyal, and closest friend, in which absolutely nothing would ever be able to split them apart, due to how reliably strong and sturdy their unbreakable bond would be.

Naruto Uzumaki was his own blissful sun during his jolly frolics, his own somber rain shower of his regretful sorrows, and his own pleasant rainbow through the time of gleeful delight with his joyful companions. Well, basically, Naruto was an exclusive little golden boy who possessed a honeyed sweet charm to pique countless interests, attract various eyes, and appeal to the least expected of people. After all, anyone that had already acquainted themself with Naruto was perfectly aware of his peculiar glamor. Friends, family, and even enemies, at one point they all noticed the golden boy with the dutiful help of his adorable pull. And Hinata, why, she would obviously fall under the category of Naruto's foolish victims, those who were gullible enough to devote themselves to the euphoric blond completely — and only the fewest people could be branded under that classification. They were the ones who most dearly loved him.

_Naruto-kun, no matter what you say, — everyone loves you._

Oh, how does one describe such an adorable, faithful, and affectionate character? How?

With a newfound determination to define the likes of that cheerful blond, Hinata sternly pursed her small lips and firmly raised her head with a serious expression gracing her face. "Besides his friends, though, there are others, Kurenai-sensei. There are those who truly _love_ Naruto-kun."

_Naruto-kun, you say you're lonely, but, — your love can persevere. I know it!_

"Hinata?"

Yesterday's ridiculous charade of rejection and eternal love further proved her point: that despite the fact that the lovable blond was in strict denial of his own undying affection towards _him_, Hinata honestly believed that Naruto's love would definitely persist to exist. And with its gentle presence, tender love would eagerly pursue its devoted dreams of joining those who were meant to be together for the rest of their lives.

_Sasuke Uchiha_, a charming and sophisticated individual who certainly was clever and attractive in comparison to most others, _he_ was the anonymous donor, the mysterious deliverer, and the fated contributor of the innocent blossoms. Why, the moment she and her friendly companion Kiba had heard the preposterous news, they had ignorantly refused to believe it honestly was true! Of course, it was Hinata who became faithful first; she loyally trusted in the suave Uchiha's honorable attempts to present his devoted love to Naruto. Well, it surely was reasonable! Who would be crazy enough _not_ to have that unyielding desire to embrace that adorable, naïve, and delightful little blond the second you glimpse at him? He was just unbearably _cute_, conceiving such a sweet smile, that perhaps even everyone would want to squeeze Naruto's petit figure in their own doting arms! Unfortunately, though, neither Kiba nor the adorable blond could even begin to understand why that would be so. At the time, both immature boys disregarded Hinata's utmost efforts to prove Sasuke Uchiha had delivered those endearing primroses, — when it was inevitably _true_!

Was the virtuous truth that far-fetched?

"Those who truly love Naruto-kun don't have to be the same as everyone else. They don't have to discern, respect, and display their affection towards him the way everyone else does. In fact, there's one specific p-person I'm sure everyone knows, and they only present their love through spiteful rivalry." Hinata continued fearlessly, surprising even her beauteous teacher, who blinked rapidly in response to the timid girl's unnatural enthusiasm and eagerness to share her opinion. Although she stammered uncontrollably perhaps even in her every sentence, Hinata dutifully prepared her words with uttermost care. "Not for the briefest moment did anyone actually believe that they honestly _do_ love Naruto-kun more than anyone else, since all they've ever done was spare him with their cold gazes of malice and vicious contempt. I mean, of course, they would be kind and caring to Naruto-kun sometimes, too. Once before, when Naruto-kun got too reckless and was foolishly captured in battle, I've heard that that certain person fearlessly rescued him."

Well, _obviously_, the specific person Hinata spoke courageously of could only be Sasuke Uchiha. Not only had Kakashi continuously whined and complained to Kurenai about the charming prodigy's arrogance and superiority complex, but the whispering and murmuring and gossiping between the fellow students pretty much revealed all there was to reveal. And thus therefore, with that amusing understanding, the mature woman smiled faintly, admiring the affectionate emotions that the ever esteemed Sasuke Uchiha succumbed to for Naruto.

"A-and, instead of visiting Naruto-kun at the hospital with good intentions in mind, as in to attempt to soothe and comfort him, they harshly reprimand him for his carelessness." Somewhat confident in her grand justification, Hinata went on courageously with a fierce determination in her firm gaze. And, in return to the regularly bashful girl's burst of confidence, Kurenai readily nodded to indicate for Hinata to dauntlessly carry on, which she did eventually. "Instead of e-encouraging Naruto-kun after he's devastated over his own faults, they remark and p-point out every single one of his flaws, humiliating poor Naruto-kun and praising himself — I-I mean, _themself_."

_What?_

Oh, it was a meager kindergarten crush! Certainly, this "kindergarten crush" was a honeyed state of affairs that involved two beloved darlings: Sasuke would be tediously pestering Naruto the most out of their adorable batch of giggling children, and so therefore, Sasuke would instantly be assumed to be the one who loved him the most, — in reference to the sweet kindergarten crush. In other words, the one who loved the endearing blond the most could only be the one who bothered him the most. Now, now, Sasuke didn't necessarily disturb and bother Naruto every minute of every hour, but his rude, ignorant, and callous remarking and prodding at him truly was intended to display his doting and amorous emotions towards the cute little golden boy.

"Well, that's really unfortunate, Hinata. I'm sorry Naruto has to endure such cruel remarks from such an inconsiderate person." Perhaps even particularly giddy in the matter, Kurenai replied to her quiet student with a polished smile on her face. Oh, it was simply too adorable; that the ever revered and admired Sasuke Uchiha could even foster such a tender kindergarten crush for Naruto. "Do you have anything else you want to say about that?"

As the mature and beautiful woman delicately questioned the reluctant girl, Hinata pondered over the situation and the numerous aspects curiously. Silently and impatiently, she avoided eye contact with Kurenai, as if revealing her large pale eyes would expose her reserved thoughts. And therefore, Hinata's compassionate teacher felt her faint smile gradually vanish.

"Don't get me wrong, Hinata, I honestly do believe you. And seriously, I'm not trying to be the devil's advocate. It's just that, quite frankly, what you're telling me now is simply astonishing!" Gently reaching her slender hand out towards her timid student, Kurenai softly placed her feminine hand upon Hinata's narrow shoulder with a sympathetic and hopeful smile gracing her voluptuously scarlet lips. "Shino and Kiba have both said differently than you; they were more _indirect_ with their feelings, concealing their meaningful emotions when I truly needed to know how they felt, as their teacher and as their friend. Besides that, they were especially eager to end the conversation, and it really bothered me."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I understand what you're saying, it's just that I-I was helplessly deep in thought that I lost my natural sense of speech." Hinata responded with several meager blinks of her large pale eyes, grinning sheepishly at her own foolish mistake. "But, please p-pardon me, and allow me to c-compensate! I'll t-talk! O-okay, well, you see, Kurenai-sensei, he — I-I mean, _they_ — they love him so much. They love Naruto-kun a lot! They love Naruto-kun more than anyone else."

_He loves him more than I do._

That was perhaps the only reasonable purpose for Hinata's withdrawal for the cute little golden boy. Well, it was almost always a competitive contest to obtain Naruto's tender affection; despite the fact that not everyone was aware of it. Everyone was in hopeless denial themselves! But, the matter of that inevitable reality was that _love would be unexpected for the rest of eternity_. That situation, that absurd and unbelievable scenario from the previous destined day, was the precise evidence to prove that fact to be candidly true, — because it _was_ honestly true!

_Sasuke-kun loves Naruto-kun more than I do. That's why, — Sasuke-kun deserves him. If he's that dedicated to Naruto-kun, t-then I shouldn't interfere. I — if I sincerely love Naruto-kun, I would want him to be as happy as he can possibly be. And if that happiness belongs with Sasuke-kun, then —_

"And no one, not even Naruto-kun, has noticed how much affection and consideration he's always gotten from him — I-I mean, _them_! No one's ever noticed how much doting attention Naruto-kun always gets from _them_!" Stumbling helplessly over her sentences and constantly correcting herself, Hinata stuttered, stammered, and faltered with her incomprehensible yet all the same significant words. "A-and that attention is exclusively for Naruto-kun b-because they love him! They love him!"

They loved him.

Sasuke did.

_Naruto-kun, — Sasuke-kun loves you._

**Yesterday, 7:21 PM**

_Heliotropes and Pink Gillyflowers: "I hope our devoted bonds of the most honest love and affection shall last for all of eternity."_

Oh, what in the world was he even committing himself to on that horrendous day of astounding fate? Why, perhaps even everything at that exact moment declared otherwise; the sorrowful clouds were continually discouraging the pensive Uchiha from exploiting his current errand. They gathered collectively amongst the moody sky that hung above their wistful heads, just barely maintaining the burdensome weight of the imminent rain. Perhaps in the next couple of hours, a melancholic shower of rain was certainly to be expected.

_What am I doing?_

As the grey heavens deliberately swallowed the peaceful village of Konoha in contemplation, Sasuke Uchiha intentionally took his precious time following a certain someone. With leisurely steps and observant eyes, the charming prodigy stared at that appealing person unrequitedly. Oh, it was just impossible to even consider averting his gaze, the thought itself was inconceivable! If Sasuke could even dare to ignorantly tear his eyes away from such an idiotic, foolish, and reckless, yet at the same time absolutely adorable, faithful, generous, and sweet creature to have ever lived and breathed on earth, then he might as well disregard life itself completely! What was the resolute point in living if the only truthful and loyal sun that inhabited the floors of the earth couldn't be seen and admired?

Well, that was Sasuke's honest logic. The incredible someone he presently trailed after now was a divine yet thoughtless person. He always offered instead of received, — regardless of his constant nuisance for a free treat to _Ichiraku Ramen_, — charitably growing fond of everyone he was required to graciously acquaint himself with. And, of course, in return, those blessed people immediately fostered the same tender emotions of affection towards him.

Purity, innocence, and naïve radiance was what that remarkable person truly consisted of. He was exceptionally brilliant, brightening every forsaken nook and cranny of the whole entire world. Every single step he joyfully planted upon the dirt ground would most definitely sprout in blissful life, flourishing and thriving in serene prosperity. Every mirthful grin and smile that adorned those soft pink petals, those luscious lips, was more than enough to raise the grand sun each morning. Every shimmering star leaned down each night just to kiss those soft cheeks. In fact, without his exclusive presence, there was just no earnest sunshine and no genuine warmth. Without him, the world would pitifully wilt and wither, crumbling helplessly within itself until absolutely nothing was spared of the overwhelming destruction. It was simply incomprehensible, and describing such an amazing entity was implausible on its own.

_Naruto._ How could one ever _possibly_ define such a honeyed, endearing, lovable, golden, and delectable person?

At first glance, Sasuke was always compelled to approach him. The attractive sight of those brilliant aquamarine eyes that swam within the void contents of the cerulean sky, those soft pink lips that lifted naturally for no apparent reason, those sun-kissed cheeks that flushed sweetly in perfect crimson, and those golden locks and tresses of his blond hair that delicately and effortlessly framed the merry expression gracing his adorable face, — they never failed to make Sasuke's yearning heart leap into the next century. Why, if the captivated Uchiha could even count the number of years that summed up to, that indefinite amount could challenge infinity itself!

Oh, the divine and careless blond was suddenly departing before his very eyes, in which Sasuke immediately noticed as his anxious feet eagerly shadowed the other's fleeting steps. Of course, the handsome Uchiha's own scheming strides were stealthier, expertly silent in their clever pursuit and not at all raucously leaving the slightest noise. Meanwhile that boisterous blond, with each hasty and loud step, provided more than enough disorderly clamors for the both of them, when he recklessly created the innumerable stones and pebbles beneath his adorable feet to shuffle riotously. With that predictable rashness and lovable impulse, Sasuke deviously bore an amused grin and tailed the cute little golden boy cautiously.

"_I-I'll never fall for your tactics, Sasuke! Just watch me!_" Just for the sake of contradicting Sasuke, in which the cunning Uchiha honestly didn't know, that was what the cute little golden boy had appealingly proclaimed earlier that day. And, from just above the adjacent building, a neighboring structure, really, the said Uchiha witnessed the endearing golden boy shout it out for anyone to keenly listen to.

He was just so adorable.

And now, where were they? Well, strangely enough, the adorable blond was traveling hastily in such a peculiar direction, that much at least was absolutely certain. If Sasuke wasn't horribly mistaken, he might even be striding hurriedly towards the intimidating Uchiha residence! But — for what practical reason would that reckless fool be at his daunting manor of hollow barrenness? Honestly, no one lived there. Well, that was to say, no one graciously occupied it any longer. What was that unpredictably cute and endearing blond plotting, exactly? What was the true purpose behind the golden boy's unexpected visit at Sasuke's vacant home?

_What?_

As the dashing Uchiha cleverly shrouded himself from potential vision behind the cornering wall, he amorously cherished laying his dark eyes upon that petit figure in front of the formidable Uchiha mansion. Anxious, that cute little golden boy wavered weakly on his unsteady feet, as if he was still contemplating over his next actions.

Those vivid blue eyes, enveloped in a brilliant aquamarine like the shallow ends of the ocean shores, glistened with an unknown gleam. The mere spectacle of such a remorseful expression, that somber frown upon his cherubic face, absolutely crushed the dashing Uchiha's tough heart, which withered painfully within the forced chambers of his restrained chest. Well, disregarding Sasuke's mournful grief, the distressed blond appeared to hesitantly swallow his own meddlesome tears and advance nervously towards the main entrance to the menacing Uchiha residence. His quivering hands that grasped anxiously at Sasuke's gift of white and yellow primroses trembled perhaps uncontrollably, — oh, how the craving Uchiha yearned to embrace that vulnerable blond. Sasuke desired nothing more than to make him as happy and exuberant as ever, as cheerful as he'd usually be. Sasuke's limp arms that pathetically weighed him down from the sides of his build longed to gather that cute little golden boy into his affectionate cuddle, and Sasuke's lustful hands — although one gripped onto a tolerant umbrella, — still coveted to hold those warm and soft hands that quivered helplessly around that ceramic pot.

_Naruto—_

With a pensive glimpse at the patient umbrella within his grasp, Sasuke nonchalantly shifted his gaze towards that beloved Naruto, who would have initially surpassed the actual orb of flames titled as the sun respectively. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, when that cute little golden boy forlornly leaned down and very delicately placed the ceramic pot upon the front porch of the intimidating Uchiha abode, carefully treating it as if it was created out of fragile porcelain. But it was bewildering, perplexing, oh, — it was simply unheard of! How absolutely inexcusable! How unforgivable that the distraught blond could even imagine abandoning them so cruelly, heartlessly, and callously at his door, those gracious primroses that sorrowfully wept at Naruto's unexpected dismissal.

_Naruto—_

And just like that, the cute little golden boy instantly vanished, like a whistling wind; he departed from the Uchiha residence without even politely sparing those lamenting blossoms a final glance. It made Sasuke's churning blood restlessly boil out of a new determination, produced through his frustration and incomprehension as to why Naruto would even do that. Sasuke kindly delivered those primroses exclusively for him! The very least that foolish little golden boy could do was cordially _keep them — _out of sheer common courtesy!

_Naruto — what do you think you're doing?_ Sasuke growled in his thoughts as he angrily clenched his fists.

The rain was coming.

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Next Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** Ahh! There are only a couple of chapters left! Aren't you all so excited? I mean, I can't believe I even made this deadline, but — wow! Oh, although, to be honest, I _did_ rush perhaps the entire chapter. Throughout Sasuke's perspective, I just wrote what I could! I must sincerely apologize for its crude and unintelligent quality! I'm a pathetic and demotivated _fool_!

**-** I fail. I'm miserable. This chapter was very poorly written.

**-** I'm almost positive that Hinata's loyal interrogation is the last. I mean, there's one more person, of course, but, I sincerely don't know if you would really count him as one. Oh, alright, I'll generously spoil you with a miniscule and perhaps even insignificant piece of information that's coming up in the next chapter — the last and final interrogation is for Naruto. Although, that was most probably obvious to you already, right, my beloved readers?

**-** Aww, aren't "kindergarten crushes" so unbearably cute? It's that typical scenario where the one who pesters you the most is the one who loves you the most! I mean, I think it's absolutely adorable, but if you think otherwise, that's perfectly fine. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, after all, and I just happen to believe that kindergarten crushes are impossibly sweet. I honestly don't know; perhaps I simply wanted to incorporate that "kindergarten crush" situation into the story.

**-** _Reviews?_ I'd love to hear your opinions! I have no intention to request too much of you, my beloved readers, but allow me to overcome my mistakes with your constructive criticism, supporting me with your kindest words of advice and assistance.


	9. Chapter 9

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto doesn't belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** There's almost nothing too dreadful to warn you, my beloved readers, throughout the entire fanfic. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of that particularly blissful _yaoi _that's been hinted and implied, in case you aren't already aware of it. Basically, there's definitely some inferred _yaoi_ in each chapter. _Yaoi_ is otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _you-know-who_.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How are you all? I myself am doing great. Of course, I hope you'll all courteously excuse my crude delay in posting. It's just that school has been impossibly strenuous lately, what with the year finally coming to a close and my final exams taking place during the days. Besides that, I'll be honest: procrastination truly has taken its toll on me. Have you seen the latest episode of _The Legend of Korra_? Oh wait, I'm just distracted now! Well, hopefully, the next following weeks won't be as laborious and unfocused as these ones before, so I can finally end this fanfic. Now wouldn't _that_ be exciting? After all, the chapter after this one is the _last_ _chapter_!

Anyhow—

Indulge on this new chapter, my beloved readers, because this chapter is perhaps one of the most significant in this whole entire story! Read fervently as this new brilliant day falls upon us.

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Kakashi's Final Interview: Naruto<strong>

Oh, goodness gracious, it sincerely was the last and final interview. Of course, since this honestly was the concluding interrogation, this was definitely the most important, — especially since these candid debriefings revolved entirely around no one else but the cute little golden boy. Well, this was what he yearned desperately for, right? After all, even precisely at this moment, — or to be exact, _all day long_, — Naruto certainly has been receiving all sorts of the ultimate attention; every judgmental pair of eyes surrounding the troubled blond glimpsed at him at least_ once_ today, surely. Still, Kakashi couldn't help but feel exceptionally weary, exasperated, and yet absolutely _eager_ to complete his tedious task of ending these blasted interrogations at last.

As the masked Jonin rejoiced covertly to himself for this final interview, he allowed his one visible eye to carefully discern his feeble and unenthused student, who was perched rather uncomfortably in his simplistic chair. With a reluctant frown sitting upon his two pink lips, a hesitant arch knitting in the doubtful furrow of his yellow brows, Naruto shifted about persistently in his seat, as if the several different positions would help put him at ease during this current dilemma of utmost anxiety.

"Aren't you undeniably glad, Naruto? You're the last one to interview. After you, we're finally done with all the questions." Ecstatically jubilant about the nearing finale of these arduous interviews, Kakashi beamed both happily and gloriously, even from beneath that concealing mask. "Don't worry, it's nothing absolutely horrible. I'm just here to ask you about how you see yourself in your relationships. You'll just have to answer a few mandatory questions, and we'll be out of here before you can say _ramen noodles_, alright?"

Despite the joyful blond's usually bubbly personality with that unwavering cheerfulness and glee, Naruto didn't appear to want to talk even in the slightest, surprisingly enough. Then again, the tense atmosphere alone was enough for the masked Jonin to capture just a measly drift of the distressed blond's heavy apprehension. Well, Naruto was perhaps bizarrely much more nervous and shy than normal; why, if the dismayed blond urgently coaxed Hinata into loyally replacing him as he wreaked havoc and caused absolute mischief, Kakashi wouldn't hesitate to believe _that_ before _this_. Bashful and coy, the cute little golden boy simply refused to reveal his mysterious secrets, those two soft lips pressed firmly against one another.

"Naruto?"

There was no boisterous response. In fact, there was no meager response at all. Instead, the troubled blond almost seemed to shrink in helplessly towards himself, the adorable features of his cherubic face twisted into an expression of pure disbelief, mortification, and furthermore, _humiliation_. It was absolutely pathetic, let alone pitiful, silently witnessing the hopeless Naruto depend faithfully on no one but his faltering and staggering self. Those fair sun-kissed cheeks, streaked brazenly with those trademark whiskers, were stained in an embarrassed pink. In addition, those brilliant pools of vibrant aquamarine were blatantly perturbed, as if swimming in an ocean of unsettled waters. Upset and increasingly uneasy, Naruto strictly avoided any eye contact, as if something severely important would be exposed and some grave threat would throw the peaceful world into hazardous jeopardy.

Honestly, though, who could blame the poor child for withdrawing within himself? Timid but true, there certainly was a reasonable purpose behind Naruto's unexpectedly bashful actions. Yes, it most definitely was relevant to the meddlesome matter at hand, it was that — something direly significant occurred yesterday.

_Those darling, deceptive, and unbelievable white and yellow _primroses_ were to blame._

Of course, _now_, in current times, Naruto was perfectly aware of the darling pot of primroses. Those charming, innocent, and purely endearing blossoms; the cute little golden boy knew _who_ graciously delivered them to him, _why_ they kindly presented them to him, _when_ these unanticipated events took place, _what_ exactly happened, and _how_ everyone eventually became involved — which included that exclusive Sasuke Uchiha. Certainly, everything at once was just a little too complicated, frantically recollecting the scattered memories of such an unpredictable day of surprises. But, once every littlest detail was exposed and conceived with a dutiful explanation, it would be as if early dawn finally burst through those tenacious grey clouds, — hence the bright and sunny weather now. Perhaps the blissful sun genuinely _did_ respond to Naruto's wavering emotions?

"Naruto?" Disturbed by the troubled blond's remote brooding, Kakashi soon repeated his call with an expectant glance at his contemplative student. And yet, that pensive student didn't reply, but whimper very softly to himself, as if his reflective thoughts suddenly became unpleasant. And that, of course, would in turn startle Naruto.

_He's acting just like Sasuke did when I was interrogating him, fidgeting endlessly and thinking seriously_. Stern on the current situation, Kakashi pondered over the subject earnestly as he cautiously settled into his simplistic chair._ Did something happen yesterday?_

Oh, that Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since yesterday, — or rather, _last night_, — the mere thought of that clever Uchiha-jerk failed to escape the wistful blond's bustling thoughts. That arrogant face, that stupidly arrogant face, that _handsome_ face — _you get out of my head! Wasn't last night enough?_ Across, nearby, close, perhaps even _too_ close, were their heated bodies of charmed warmth, teetering bashfully from their two indecisive choices: quickly avert their eyes and dismiss their entire charade of timid affection, or be bold and daring, hastily lean forward, and always cherish the sweet memory? It was beyond overwhelming, to say the least, until they both sheepishly decided that one choice was much more preferable than the other, committing themselves entirely to their doting actions.

"Naruto?"

A-and now, _now_, the loyal Jonin were requesting and demanding that they each speak of yesterday's events? Absolutely ridiculous! Were the devoted Jonin asking specifically about their relationships due to what happened yesterday?

"Naruto!"

Well, the cute little golden boy wouldn't stand for it! By law, didn't Naruto have the dedicated right to conceal his own private secrecies? Besides, what potential business did such superior officials have with _him_, the pathetic failure of a leaf ninja? After all, he was a clumsy, naïve, foolish, untalented, and impulsive child who never reconsidered his careless actions, recklessly delving straight into the perilous risks and dangers ahead. Well, _now_, of course, that was most probably the estimated case yet again, Naruto wasn't entirely certain, but couldn't those wise yet ruthless chiefs cordially spare him of the penalties just this once? Just this once, the euphoric blond desired nothing more than to tenderly embrace his precious confidentialities to himself, and perhaps to one other devoted person, as long as it remained a mysterious enigma to others. It was dearly beloved to Naruto, his amorous secret, that the mere thought of revealing that private secrecy to Kakashi compelled him to sharply bark back at his masked teacher —

"Ramen noodles!"

_Huh?_

Bewildered, the baffled Jonin was astounded by such an abrupt shout erupting from such a respectfully silent atmosphere. It was rather unexpected, and the expression gracing Naruto's cherubic face was quite sudden as well. Not only were those soft cheeks red with abundant emotion, but the scarlet tainted his adorable little ears in addition.

"You were wrong, Kakashi-sensei!" With divinely golden tresses clasping around those rosy cheeks, Naruto shouted desperately as he quickly lifted his head. Hysterical and panicked, the troubled blond abruptly heaved himself out of his simplistic chair with a fretful look so anxious and distressed upon his adorable face, Kakashi felt almost particularly remorseful. The mesmerizing gaze of those brilliant cerulean eyes was quite demanding, yet at the same time, rather defenseless; it beckoned for help in this dire situation that currently burdened Naruto. "Y-you were wrong!"

"What?" _What was I wrong about?_ The masked Jonin inquired curiously, pondering questioningly over the subject in his head, until he suddenly realized the purposeful truth behind his disgruntled student's revolts — _ramen noodles_. Obviously, the cute little golden boy longed and yearned for the end of his meddlesome interview, perhaps even more so than Kakashi, that it was remotely possible of him to abide such restless eyes, such uneasiness, _such desperation_. Clearly _something_ ailed Naruto with skepticism enough to compel the poor boy into this distraught condition. "Oh, but Naruto—"

"What's all this about anyway? Who cares about this? Who needs to know about my relationships? Why should that concern any of you?" Flustered to the point in which those beauteous pools of aquamarine glistened, Kakashi silently and guiltily witnessed the shattered blond frantically attempt to maintain his pitiful footing. With a faltering balance, Naruto didn't hesitate to raise his boisterous voice, disoriented, apprehensive, and helpless in his pathetic deeds. "I shouldn't have to answer _any_ questions!"

And just like that, the disheveled blond stumbled and scampered towards the exit door in meager seconds. Not only that, but that disconcerted blond did it with a crimson face, a humiliated record, and a hassled dignity. As Naruto successfully escaped the confines of Kakashi's interrogation room, — and before the masked Jonin could even process the event that just occurred before him, — Kakashi was instantly abandoned to deliberate the expression gracing his harassed student's face. Oh, in that one precise moment, right before the dismayed blond hastily scurried away, that cherubic face revealed a fretful pout, scarlet cheeks, fluttering eyelashes upon shimmering eyes that gleamed. They were eyes that glimmered and exposed Naruto's emotions of reluctance, hesitancy, and concealed _love_.

_Naruto._

It was true.

Despite the countless and loyal support of his trustworthy companions, that oblivious golden boy carelessly drove away their affectionate support. Certainly, Naruto probably never intended to do so, but surely _something_ bothered him. And that something was enough to concern the majority, — if not every single one — of his doting acquaintances. In fact, that _something_ was enough to drive them into generously involving themselves in the adorable blond's pursuit. Why, even the haughty Sasuke Uchiha would eagerly participate in a mystery that discerned Naruto Uzumaki. After all, besides the cute little golden boy's own tedious predicament, Sasuke was an enigma all on his own! Mysterious and without even explanation, it was as if the two stubborn rivals were forever connected by a bond, associated graciously to one another. Alas, it was peculiar! Odd! Strange! Today, both the endearing Uzumaki and the skilled Uchiha were perhaps even _too suspicious_ during their individual interviews, shifting uncomfortably in their seats —

— It was true!

Unexpectedly, this realization immediately brought Kakashi back to Sasuke's distinct interrogation from earlier today. He said something especially remarkable, something extraordinary that sufficed the masked Jonin's dumbstruck astonishment. It was absolutely astounding, the three discrete words that escaped his lips. Briefly, momentarily, fleetingly, the esteemed Uchiha granted permission to the following words of tender affection:

"_I…love Naruto._"

It most honestly _was_ true!

It was a confession!

Perhaps even sheepishly, Sasuke had coyly acknowledged this unbelievable truth and had admitted in his doting love for the oblivious golden boy. Of course, not only was Kakashi impossibly baffled and shocked beyond recognition, but he _did_ respect Sasuke's bold and daring bravery for faithfully confiding his genial secrets with him. It was definitely courageous of him; who else but the admired Uchiha would devotedly commit himself to his deeds? After all, he was responsible for those white and yellow primroses — of course, Kakashi never would've known about that ridiculous incident until he was to be dutifully informed of the charade, — still, surprisingly enough, that clever Sasuke Uchiha wasn't just a handsome face. He was actually pretty courteous and thoughtful; well, at least more cordial than anyone would've originally thought.

What an amiable declaration, a gallant proclamation, that the revered Uchiha dedicated himself to.

_Naruto, you're loved a lot more than you'd think._

**Yesterday, 8:50 PM**

_Iris and Ivy: "Oh, your faithful and valorous friendship, affectionately gathering the little shards of my agonized and suffering heart, means so much to me."_

How could he have ever been so foolish enough to waste so much precious time? The entire day — spent primarily and stupidly on pondering over those deceitful primroses, over such insignificant matters! What was the truthful purpose behind Naruto's worthless curiosity? Faithfully, he had searched for the anonymous donor and loyally trusted that fated deliverer to be someone rather honorable and actually _approachable_. Of course, by now, the troubled blond had finally learned to grow past his own hopeless denial, but still, it was simply unfathomable! Firstly, Naruto shouldn't even be caught up in such anguished misery about those endearing blossoms and their supposedly destined contributor. And yet, there he was, murmuring and mumbling despairingly over the same exact thing he'd been sullenly droning on and on about earlier that day.

It was _enough_! Enough, already!

_Just stop thinking, pondering, and brooding relentlessly about it!_

Obviously, Naruto wasn't nearly as pleasantly amused as he was the moment he'd first seen those darling primroses. Well, they honestly _were_ responsible for positioning him in this present dilemma from the uttermost beginning. Why shouldn't he have been stubbornly and forlornly upset? Right now, currently disregarding that badgering inner voice that insistently advised him to dismiss his solemn thoughts, the distressed blond gasped and gulped heavily on his hefty breaths and instantly felt his rebellious heart race furiously in response to his clumsy sprints. Oh, instead of obediently complying with those sensible words, Naruto sprinted recklessly, raced carelessly, and galloped inelegantly in an attempt to eradicate himself of every single memory of the charming blossoms. And with it, the golden boy tried to eliminate the primroses' anonymous donor from his mind too, as he hurtled, dashed, and ran. With each sporadic thump and erratic punch of Naruto's writhing heart, a clumsy thud of his wavering feet upon the dirt ground resounded among the silent village's slumbering folk. Oh, once again, the fretful and anxious blond's cowering heart violently propelled itself against its own threads from within the restrained confines of his constricted chest, thrashing and floundering viciously in which caused an unyielding discomfort to build up inside him.

At last, night had befallen Konoha and the brilliant sun had peacefully settled beneath the horizon, — although, no one would truly be aware of the precise hour; the mournful clouds have lingered ominously above Naruto's golden head for an inestimable number of hours. Ah, well, honestly the current time truly was the least of anyone's worries, especially when the distressed blond couldn't help his rampant heart. That tender and vital organ was in emotional turmoil, revolting furiously against its own hopeless strings, thus wearying the troubled blond. It was absolutely painful, those ruthless punches and pummels of Naruto's struggling heart.

And what could possibly be the primary source of this grieving torment?

Well, for now, Naruto was fleeing desperately from the only reasonable cause of his lamentable agony, attempting to escape the infinite pain that his mournful heart was constantly required to endure, and sprinting helplessly perhaps just for the adrenaline rush, for the liberating freedom that nothing could seize him then. The dismayed blond was fleeing from those accursed primroses that fooled him into believing they were utterly pure and innocent, escaping the everlasting misery of the grand Uchiha residence, and well, for Naruto's own satisfaction as well. Of course, once something particularly damp stained his rosy cheek, the troubled blond reluctantly hesitated for a moment. Oh, for what possible reason was his cheek wet? Why, was it potentially conceivable of Naruto to _still_ be shedding those sorrowful tears? Was he weeping? But no; not at all, it wasn't the distressed blond's own bitter water spilling from behind the unreliable dam of his brilliant aquamarine eyes. Instead, Naruto realized, the cold liquid that now caressed his cheeks was — _rain!_

Before Naruto's own curiosity could even compel him to gaze pensively at the sky's heavy clouds, before he could permit the regretful weather to drench him in the despairing rain shower, the dismayed blond made a mad dash for his nearing home.

Oh, the sun was hopelessly sad, hiding behind the clouds that were condensed with the solemn woe of Naruto's current dilemma. Why, the troubled blond felt almost particularly remorseful for being equally as sad as the concealed sun above him. Perhaps Naruto was the reason the sensitive weather acted miserably like this?

Certainly, he was increasingly thoughtful until — the pitter-patter of the foreboding rain suddenly poured down from the congested clouds above, bombarding the various roofs of the slumbering village with light drops of water. Of course, the sorrowful shower was most probably expected to spread across Konoha later in the evening. It would definitely soak the numerous banners and fliers posted casually upon the walls and fences around town, as if the entire village should weep along with the mourning sky.

Hastily, the distressed blond eventually arrived at his apartment building, which was dyed in a dull orange after experiencing the gloomy weather. Similarly, every other structure in Konoha was just as grey beneath the present rain shower, even the stone floors, which exhibited the most battering from the melancholic weather. Every drop of rain stained the earth ground with splotches of grey water, until the entire floor was completely drenched. But that wasn't what Naruto was concerned about at the moment. In fact, all the dismayed blond committed himself to now was to quickly scramble up the tedious staircase, retreat inside his humble abode, and stay ultimately dry throughout it all. Of course, Naruto wasn't actually dry, but, what was the point in dwelling on the technicalities?

And thus, the troubled blond dutifully kept his word, when he fled upstairs and withdrew into his little home. Obviously, the weary boy was heaving and panting helplessly, what with the hasty trek he'd just accomplished, but he was finally home. Bleary and especially tired, Naruto briefly shut the door behind him and stubbornly ignored the resurfacing memory — the blasted memory of his first encounter with the deceitful primroses. _No, I don't know what flowers those are. What flowers? I don't know. _Instead, the distressed blond bluntly shook his head, the littlest beads of water releasing their grasps upon the golden strands of his brilliant hair.

_I wouldn't remember._ _I — I forgot!_

In an attempt to casually dismiss the reminiscent thoughts of _that accursed object_, Naruto carelessly tossed his shoes aside, nonchalantly stepping further into his humble room with bare feet. And at that instant, the golden boy realized that the wooden floor beneath him was particularly cold, when the uncomfortable chill seeped through his moist skin and coolly bit at his innocent toes. Of course, despite his new status as a fellow ninja, even Naruto wasn't capable of escaping the relentless rain. Therefore, the dismayed blond unzipped his trademark orange coat, discarding it completely. That way, Naruto's damp clothes wouldn't beckon for a sudden illness to ail him. It was common sense, really, as the troubled blond idly cast his orange jacket upon one of the chairs surrounding the single wood table.

"It's raining." Naruto stated mindlessly, or perhaps even regretfully, as he shifted his pensive gaze towards the large window rooted beside his bed.

Beads and droplets of water ruthlessly pelted his window, leaving somber streaks to cascade down the glass. Sorrowfully, the dewdrops bombarded his entire house! In fact, Naruto could easily hear the countless number of raindrops pouring down from the gloomy clouds, spilling from the soft veils of mournful grey, — evidence of how the clouds have grown much too heavy to contain the bitter water any longer. Then, of course, the droplets plummeted down to Konoha, showering the whole village with despairing liquid that tumbled down the various surfaces. It was hopelessly depressing, to say the least, as the distressed blond decided against watching the influence of the disheartening weather. Wistful, he swiveled his golden head away from the window that exposed the mournful rain pouring outside.

Oh, could Naruto be any more oblivious? The miniscule note — Sasuke's almost insignificant memo that he'd purposely left earlier that fated day, — rested patiently upon the dismayed blond's wooden table, precisely on that countertop that Naruto utilized frequently for his lonesome suppers. And yet, as if it was perhaps certain destiny, the haughty Uchiha's meaningful message was disregarded and left unnoticed, unfortunately for him. Instead of even heeding that discrete note, Naruto adjusted his current garments, such as the onyx t-shirt with the explicitly orange swirl branded on it, in which the troubled blond presently wore with his comfortably carroty pants.

_Sasuke —_

Since the unanticipated events of that fated day bothered Naruto beyond comparison, the distressed blond figured he might as well preoccupy himself with other irrelevant matters. If he did that at least, perhaps the blatant memories would perish from his poisoned memory bank. Faintly hopeful in this new strategy, Naruto's brilliant aquamarine eyes searched the wood table for some buoyant deed that would at least feebly relieve him of the day's preposterous incidents. Well, for one, the timber surface alone was barely even visible, what with the several objects littered upon the worn counter. There was an abundant amount of expired milk cartons, typical cups of noodles, and meaningless junk mail scattered upon the table's wooden surface. It was quite unappealing; the appalling food was simply too revolting to even consider _touching_, let alone cleaning!

That was to say, — until Naruto's gorgeous pools of cerulean blue skimmed pensively through the hectic clutter on the table, the cute little golden boy nearly overlooked the direly important papyrus. Immediately, curiosity swallowed Naruto's motivation whole, his every nerve tingling with sudden excitement. There was a petite fragment of polished paper gracing the table's surface, which was a dully charred brown in comparison to the vintage yellow paper lying there rather peacefully. Ever more impatient, the troubled blond didn't even hesitate to reach his eager hand at the refined piece of paper. Deliberating over its initial whereabouts, Naruto carefully seized the papyrus between his slender index finger and thumb, scrutinizing the handwritten words that adorned the paper's classy template.

"What's this?" With sternly furrowed brows, the dismayed blond continuously scrutinized the captivating piece of paper, its sophisticated texture and unexpected message, which was written rather hastily. Exceedingly confused, Naruto contemplated thoughtfully as he pursed his two moistened petals, or his two pink lips. "This wasn't here before."

The interesting note was definitely meaningful, regardless of the hurriedly scrawled words that were scattered upon the miniscule page. And, but of course, the distressed blond certainly desired nothing more than to even remotely recognize the script scribbled all over the page, but — that was just too much to ask, wasn't it! It could've been anyone, any dedicated _male_, at least. As far as Naruto knew, not one giddy girl wrote so messily, even if they _were_ rushing desperately. Basically, girls were much too neatly organized, no matter what the circumstances were. But, who would write the troubled blond such a trifling memo? Honestly, simply no one came to mind.

_Sasuke —_

Nope. No way. _Just no way!_ That wasn't possible, Naruto stubbornly refuted, further pressing his two quivering lips against one another. And, with the tenacious resolve to prove his own fair conscience wrong, the dismayed blond finally persuaded himself into evaluating and reading the mysterious note. Of course, Naruto examined it with precise caution and narrowed aquamarine eyes:

_As the days pass on,_

_With each breaking dawn,_

_The mysterious plant grows._

_My pounding heart in tow,_

_You still have yet to know_

_Of me, your secret admirer—_

_Your bitter foe—_

—_but shall I make my show?_

Oh, hey, it even rhymed!

_What?_ If anything, now wasn't even nearly the time to appreciatively admire the amusing rhymes of the enigmatic message! Right at this moment, Naruto was a professional investigator, curiously and skillfully solving this puzzling mystery. Well, firstly, from the distressed blond's brilliant deduction, the note apparently originated from his _secret admirer_, right? Who could that be, huh, — oh, Naruto realized, just quickly scratch out that particular fact about how girls could never write sloppily. It wasn't necessarily _im_possible, well, perhaps it was _nearly_ impossible, but no one should judge! And, intriguingly enough, this peculiar _secret admirer_, this strange _bitter foe_ of his, knew about the darling primroses, didn't they —

_Wait a second._

There could only be one justification.

_Sasuke Uchiha was responsible for this._

Impossible! And yet, it was the only plausible explanation! Certainly, that arrogant Uchiha-jerk was Naruto's most bitter and formidable foe, and by the looks of things, he could definitely be his "secret admirer" as well, — collectively speaking, of course. Well, if that truly was the uttermost reasonable case, Sasuke certainly did know about the charming primroses, since he was the only one to be held responsible for courteously delivering them from the very beginning. Although, one baffling question still resided within the dismayed blond's mind, — _my pounding heart in tow, / you still have yet to know, / of me, your secret admirer._ Well, was the conceited Uchiha-jerk honestly that much in potent affection for Naruto that his own beating heart truthfully belonged in the golden boy's possession? Oh, was that even possible? Wasn't Sasuke a reserved, independent, and extremely _arrogant_ person who thought of no one but himself?

Oh, the meager idea of that superior and stubbornly dominant Uchiha-jerk succumbing to his doting adoration towards Naruto was beyond humiliated comprehension — actually, the troubled blond's heated face instantly submitted to the bashful embarrassment. Those adorably sun-kissed cheeks flushed in an obvious scarlet red, tinting Naruto's soft skin in coy pinks and reds. Also, in addition to his timid blushing, the distressed blond's racing heart contested time's pace itself, as it constantly struggled to lurch and heave and yank at its bothersome threads. Oh, but how troublesome his entire body was reacting to these amorous thoughts! Just because that extraordinary Uchiha-jerk perhaps fostered emotions of love and tender affection for _him_, Naruto, his cheeks must blush and his heart must burst through his delicate ribcage?

"Hmph, _now_ there's a note, _huh_, Sasuke?" Feisty about these recurrent matters, — about this whole meddlesome situation, really, — Naruto scoffed at the polished note that further added to his current dilemma of uttermost anxiety. Well, perhaps he was just in stubborn denial? Or, perchance since the dismayed blond had already surrendered to the honest truth, he was simply frustrated with the fact that that wearisome _Sasuke Uchiha_ actually had the _gall_ to leave such a frivolous message _now_? After all Naruto had already been through? Preposterous! "Well, what the heck is this supposed mean, anyway?"

_Shall I make my show?_

Incredulous, the troubled blond contemplated reflectively upon the subject, graciously permitting the noise of the pattering rain to fill in the peaceful silence of his discerned brooding. Of course, the light shower of the gloomy weather alone was at least somewhat comforting; the prattling sound of small droplets prattling against the various surfaces around his house was soothing, to say the least. It was as if, no matter how hopelessly lonesome Naruto felt, — accompanying Mister Fern by himself, — the sympathetic sky of melancholy would join in his misery. Well, certainly the tranquil noise of the battering rain was a soothing comfort sufficient enough for the distressed blond — that was to say, until there was a_ knock at the door_.

Who could that be at this impossibly late of an hour?

The clock would strike nine-thirty of that late evening in mere minutes — _knock, knock!_

Now it was half after nine o'clock.

"Jeez, what harsh knocks; must be important." Bewildered with the unexpected visitor's urgent thumping against the door, Naruto casually stuffed the miniscule note into his pocket and felt his bare feet accordingly meet the chill floorboards. And, as the cute little golden boy approached the door with utmost earnestness, the relentless knocking upon the wood was blatantly impatient. "Oh, shush, already!"

Quickly and hastily, Naruto graced the coldly lonesome knob with his small hand, keenly opening the door with an inquisitive expression adorning his cherubic face. "Alright, alright, who is it—"

Well, it definitely wasn't anyone Naruto would have expected.

It was a boy.

Yes, it was a rather charming boy who was certainly taller than the baffled blond by two inches or so, with modishly spiked hair standing firmly upon the back of his head. Ever handsome, the fine boy was clad in that trademark blue shirt, finished off magnificently with the famous red fan brand on the back, — and, cleverly enough, he was completely dry, even beneath this mournful rain. It was absolutely intriguing; in one hand, there was a cunning parasol that kept him remarkably appealing under the gloomy weather, and in the other was that darling, deceptive, and unbelievable pot of white and yellow_ primroses_.

"You forgot these," He said coolly, an indifferent expression accommodating his alluring face. "Naruto."

It was Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Look Forward to the Last and Final Chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** There's only one more chapter left!

**-** Oh my goodness gracious — Sasuke's little note was _just_ — by all means, definitely feel free to laugh! It's absolutely hilarious! I know, I know, I'm just a horrible, _horrible_ poet! And now, knowing Sasuke Uchiha is supposed to be responsible for it? I _must_ laugh!

**-** No, no, no, nothing particularly shameful occurred between the two boys last night, as it was implied that _something happened _during Kakashi's interrogation. Just saying.

**-** **Random:** Hey, if you're bored, my _sweet_ beloved readers, you should come visit my dA account on deviantArt! You don't have to if you don't want to, but I've drawn some Naruto-related items lately, and I merely wanted to share. I'm neither trying to be modest or arrogant, but, well — anyhow, my username's still under the same name, in case you don't know. I drew my own profile picture and story covers, haha. Oh! If you'd like, I have the helpful link in my bio!

**-** _Reviews?_ I'd truly love to hear your opinions! I have no intention to request so much of you, my beloved readers, but allow me to overcome my mistakes with your constructive criticism, supporting me with your kindest words of advice and assistance.


	10. Chapter 10

"Green Thumb"  
>By animefan752<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto doesn't belong to me in any shape or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

**Caution:** This direly important last chapter is probably where I must warn you, my beloved readers, of the immense _yaoi_. In case you didn't already know, _yaoi_ is otherwise known as the unmistakable intimacy or lovely relationship between two males, that of _Sasuke and Naruto_. Of course, I can only warn you beforehand of the fact that the particularly blissful _yaoi _in this last chapter doesn't cross any certain _boundaries_, hence the child-friendly rating of the entire fanfic. Basically, the implied _yaoi_ of this fanfic shouldn't have been anything _too_ unbearable, fearsome, or revolting.

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers! How are you all? Hopefully you're all treating one another with utmost respect, generously tending to each other's needs. Personally, I myself am beyond excitement and joyful glee. I'm simply ecstatic with the anticipation! Why, you ask? Well, today is finally _the day_ — the day we've all been awaiting impatiently for, — the day I post the last and final chapter! Oh, what a glorious relief this is for me! No longer must I stress over this fanfic! _It's over!_

Splendid day, my beloved readers, for today, you may finally indulge on this final chapter as the nimble season of spring bids us _adieu_! The sweltering heat of this summer season may scorch us, but we absolutely must celebrate!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lastly Today, Jonin Discussion: Review of the Final Decision<strong>

Oh, _finally_! Everything was ultimately wrapping up, coming to a definitive close, finalizing and concluding! After all, throughout the entire day, it had been absolutely nothing but dazed confusion, hesitation, and reluctance from each fidgeting Genin! They were hopelessly uncomfortable, always wavering uneasily in their seats. But now, none of that mattered, as the intelligible Jonin gathered collectively outside of their individual rooms and assembled courteously within the corridors of the building. Of course, as they graciously pulled together, it was plainly evident that each matured face beheld expressions of liberation.

"Oh, how great is this — what a relief!" Asuma casually strolled along as he leisurely stretched his burly limbs, tightly releasing a piercing yawn. Once that was over, he coolly positioned his robust arms outward behind his head. "Now we have no more meddlesome interrogations to attend to, aren't I right?"

"That may be true, Asuma, but we still have to present our information to the officials." Pleasantly, Kurenai mentioned this cordially, gracefully brushing those black curls aside from her face with the nimble gesture of her hand.

"But the decision might as well be decided by us!" Perhaps grudging and simply unenthusiastic over this bothersome chore, Asuma passively argued, blatantly too reluctantly weary to even compose a formal report with the assistance of the other practical teachers. "Obviously, Naruto has no trouble befriending the other Genin. What's the problem?"

"Control yourself, Asuma." Rather collected with his own keen eagerness to finally retire home, Kakashi calmly burst into the dubious conversation. The other Jonin politely swiveled to face the masked man as he spoke gallantly, honorably virtuous and noble enough to organize the purpose of their tedious deed. "We're all dying to go home, — with myself included, — but we can't help that a job's a job. First things first, we'll create a reasonable report that Naruto is perfectly capable of handling his relationships."

_Naruto._ The wild boy who never bothered to even _attempt_ to dignifiedly regain his composure — or whatever little composure he had to begin with, — during his own interrogation. How mysterious, yet absolutely endearing and sweet, he was. Of course, Kakashi was perfectly aware of what exactly occurred yesterday that could've possibly affected Naruto's usually vibrant behavior, due to Sasuke's surprisingly honest enlightenment. Apparently, according to the truthful Uchiha, yesterday was a childish charade of humiliation, bashfulness, and _primroses_, which definitely confused Kakashi at first. After all, what would such sprightly blossoms have any connection to yesterday's events? What was yesterday all about?

Well, _yesterday_, Sasuke had randomly decided to purchase white and yellow primroses, for whatever reason, — the bewildered Uchiha was apparently unaware of it himself. And then, before Sasuke even knew it, he had suddenly arrived at Naruto's front door, and obliviously left the ceramic pot upon the slumbering blond's innocent doorstep. Now of course, by this point during Sasuke's dutiful clarification, Kakashi pondered over what could've possibly surfaced inside his blundering head for him to be so unbelievably ignorant to his own preposterous actions, but it all made perfect sense.

Sasuke had this bountiful _love_ to blame.

Much like a flourishing blossom, it was a childish affection that grew much deeper and much fonder of a particular blond, — that was what this bountiful love was. Apparently, the Uchiha never even acknowledged Naruto's mere _existence_, apathetically minding his own business and whatnot. That was to say, until that boisterous blond burst, surged, and ruptured through the boundaries, abruptly crossing the lines that originally separated them. And, in a prompt instant, they were angrily butting heads, pushing buttons, and aggressively blaming one another for inexcusable problems ever since then. Certainly, they were _both_ always at fault, but they were still only children. And at the time that they were expressly immature and naïve, the two felt only loathing, mischief, and contempt for one another. Of course, there was the occasional sympathy, since after all, they were both lonesome orphans, but the solely crucial point was — that loving compassion _existed_. Which was precisely why Sasuke persistently declared that the moment they met, _something clicked_. The two opposites were immediately bonded.

Of course, when the designated Genin teams rolled in, and everyone was assigned to their individual teams, it was painfully obvious that no one cooperated obligingly. Still, there was something strange and peculiar about Sasuke and Naruto — the hints were subtle, elusively faint, but they were most definitely there. Sure, there were always tenacious arguments, disagreements, and quarrels between them; that couldn't be helped. After all, they were exact opposites who didn't purposefully settle on _anything_, and yet they naturally attracted one another, eventually forming such an unusual bond that could never possibly be severed, — they were inseparable.

_Well, opposites attract, don't they?_

And no one was aware of that concealed love.

"Kakashi, I never would've thought you were one to be oblivious to your surroundings." Oh, once the masked Jonin opened his one available eye, an obnoxiously eager face was mere inches away from his own, which in turn grotesquely startled Kakashi. Those ridiculously thick eyebrows, those intolerable eyelashes settled comfortably below those glinting eyes, that bold rounded hair, — it was the excruciating Guy, suddenly interjecting, abruptly interrupting Kakashi's wandering thoughts. "Hah! I myself am _very_ observant, and I never let _anyone_ catch my blind side, even my comrades!"

"That was sudden, Guy. Jeez." Disconcerted, Kakashi sighed reflexively, instantaneously feeling the skin beneath his constricting mask get considerably hotter. "Besides, we're all friends here. There's no need to be defensive."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong!" Perhaps even intensely passionate over these matters, Guy furiously insisted upon this, much to Kakashi's chagrin. "I know I'm faithful to Konoha, but you, sir, might be a double agent! Perhaps even a spy? You can never be too sure!"

"Ah, yeah, sure, whatever you say." Exasperated of the zealous Guy's bizarre antics, Kakashi nonchalantly raised his silver head, casually moved aside from his animated gestures, and looked ahead. Indifferent, the masked Jonin realized that Asuma and Kurenai were conversing delightfully and chuckling joyfully out of the purest amusement of their coy students. Apparently, their students were either stubborn and unwilling, or bashful and reluctant. Of course, until they truly recognized the grave importance of the investigation, that was when their very expressions changed! At first they might have been exceptionally hesitant, but they were compliant and obedient, nonetheless, —not to mention overprotectively domineering. Soon enough, they'd been especially protective of the blond, just as any good friends would be.

Of course, though, when it was Sasuke, things changed drastically!

"_I…love Naruto._"

Hah, that was just absolutely hilarious!

_Naruto, I know you must be baffled, perplexed, and confused beyond belief, but I can assure you that Sasuke bears no bad intentions. Oh, but of course, you're aware of that now, aren't you? After all, it was thanks to yesterday's endearing performance that you've come to an understanding._

Knowledgeable, shrewd, and cleverly wise with trivial information probably unknown to the others, Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

_It's all thanks to that green thumb of yours, isn't it, Naruto?_

**Yesterday, 9:38 PM**

_Convolvulus, Coreopsis, and Crocus: "Together and humble, we'll persevere and always remain cheerful. And with our youthful happiness and attachment to one another, we are of great cheer."_

Impossible! There was just no reasonable or believable purpose for the dashing Sasuke Uchiha to suddenly appear before Naruto's eyes, as if he was definitely involved in this ridiculous situation, as if he was solely responsible for comforting and soothing the bewildered blond! That itself was simply ludicrous! Still, no matter how much Naruto stubbornly denied it, his gracious heart would always remain true to his amorous feelings. Furiously and aggressively, it thumped, thudded, and thundered away in his constrained chest — that _intense_ _ferocity_ was the disoriented blond's heart. After all, those were his humiliated emotions, those dangerous punches thrown by his pining, whining little heart. In fact, Naruto certainly wouldn't disagree that that delicate organ persistently threatened to burst through his precious ribcage, and especially now.

"S-Sasuke." Blankly and rather weakly, the cute little golden boy barely spoke above a whisper. Perhaps beyond embarrassed to confront such an unexpected visitor, Naruto pitifully stuttered, stammered, and stumbled over his own lousy speech; why, he was severely conflicted between either coyly averting his gaze or brazenly returning the fierce stare.

"Naruto." Oh, Sasuke was absurdly casual, cool, and indifferent! Nonchalantly, that preposterous Uchiha-jerk responded calmly to Naruto's opposing hysteria. With composure upon that handsome face, Sasuke didn't even pause to stop scrutinizing the baffled blond, as if that was just out of the question. He watched Naruto sternly, carefully observing the way his brilliant pools of aquamarine gazed back into his dull black orbs with utmost fear and uncertainty. He beheld Naruto solemnly, carefully regarding every littlest detail about this divinely curious creature before him, how those golden strands of hair gracefully framed his cherubic face, how those sun-kissed cheeks stained in the perfect tints and shades of pink, and how that adorable charm of his effortlessly appealed to Sa —

"S-Sasuke — what are y-you doing here?" Abruptly, the cute little golden boy broke Sasuke out of his unbelievably mesmerized state, that enthralled status where one would be just beyond captivated, entranced completely by one single entity. Of course, Naruto would do anything just to drive this crazy Uchiha-jerk away, but something disrupted his new mission and determination: _how?_ "You shouldn't be h-here."

Oh, but Naruto definitely never would've even anticipated _this_ particular guest. Of all the forsaken people on earth, why, oh, why did it have to be that Uchiha-jerk, Sasuke? He was just too much attitude, arrogance, and insolence wrapped into one for the bewildered blond to handle alone. With just another word to escape those charming lips upon that charming face, Naruto would crumble completely! Of course, he wouldn't voluntarily collapse just because the haughty Sasuke Uchiha dared to speak to such a sore loser like him, but instead, because of the day's ridiculous events! With that one measly thought, the cute little golden boy's racing heart leapt into the very next century.

But once Naruto caught himself before the great depths of mortification and despair, the conceited Uchiha-jerk gestured to that ceramic pot of precious green life as he replied to him courageously, even smugly. "Well, I figured these didn't belong out on my front porch."

_What?_

Goodness, he was impossibly strange! What motivation compelled Sasuke to such dedicated acts? All anyone ever truly understood or officially established of that esteemed Uchiha was that he was strictly private and independent, secretly lonely in his own silent lonesome. And yet, regardless of that settled agreement between them, that conceited Uchiha-jerk still strove to deliver those darling and deceitful primroses? _Why?_

Because they were exclusively for_ him_, Naruto Uzumaki?

"If I'm not mistaken, these flowers were actually left on _your_ doorstep instead, and for a reasonable purpose." Sasuke said coolly as he casually laid his enigmatic eyes upon the flustered expression that adorned Naruto's cute face, which quickly became redder and redder the longer and longer he gazed wistfully at it. "Right, Naruto?"

Adamant and resolute on sending Sasuke _distances_ away, the emotional blond stubbornly protested against his wavering emotions. Why, Naruto could already feel his body surrendering hopelessly to his passionate heart: his slender fingers were faintly trembling, his narrow shoulders were vaguely shuddering, the temperature of his entire face competed against the heated surface of the blistering sun, and his gorgeous cerulean eyes struggled to contain the bitter water from escaping. Oh, those glimmering _tears_ were more than anything Naruto could bear — he could distinctly feel the warmth persuade his earnest eyes to dampen, glistening with fresh tears.

"Otherwise, if that isn't the case and this pot _wasn't_ left on your doorstep, then I must have bought a faulty pot of flowers." Ever calm and collected, Sasuke eagerly prodded on and toyed with the timid personality within Naruto's current role. How delectable, lovable and endearing, his whole face was completely scarlet, crimson, or rather, _tomato-red_ — and Sasuke adored tomatoes. Satisfied with the bashfully helpless expression gracing Naruto's cherubic face, the Uchiha gladly smirked. "Hm, who would've thought that plants could move by themselves all this time, huh?"

In response to Sasuke's inconsiderate words, Naruto feebly shook his golden head as those pink lips of his quivered uncontrollably. Certainly, the concerned Uchiha desired nothing more than the cute little golden boy's joyful happiness. And yet, Naruto definitely appeared to be anything _but_ euphoric and blissful, shouldering an unknown burden upon his own delicate frame. Oh, the frail figure that belonged to the distraught blond was across from him, that Sasuke restrained himself from suddenly pulling Naruto into a tender embrace. Instead, in an attempt to distract the troubled blond from his own miserable lament, the fretful Uchiha shoved the ceramic pot of primroses into the pair of stiffly trembling hands in front of him. Surprisingly enough, Naruto didn't drop those delightfully cheerful blossoms, and neither did he boisterously retort back at him as Sasuke would have initially expected. Then again, if that honestly _was_ the case, the meddlesome night would have passed more easily that way. Of course, though, things must always end brutally with every littlest, harshest complication.

"Naruto, look at me."

_Naruto, don't cry, be happy. But, — why are your eyes damp and moist? Those aren't tears, are they?_

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Naruto was too preoccupied with his stifling emotions to even remotely answer. With a racing heart, the dismayed blond felt those giant rivulets of tears grasp hopelessly onto his lengthy eyelashes, clinging desperately onto those golden curves that too often kissed the uttermost surface of his scarlet cheeks. Continuously, they fluttered in a pathetic attempt to conceal those obvious tears, but to no avail. Until finally, the first gleaming bead burst through the dam of his beauteous eyes, tumbling and cascading from behind the barrier of golden lashes.

No, this certainly and most definitely wasn't what Sasuke wanted.

"Naruto, look at me."

_Not like this, Naruto, your tears are like knives and daggers piercing through my pained heart._

"S-Sasuke, w-why did you — _hauuuuu_!" Suddenly, the piteous blond was bawling and weeping and breaking into pitiful sobs. Those blatant dribbles and blobs poured powerlessly out of the corners of his aquamarine eyes, stumbling upon his crimson red cheeks. Why, those brilliant pools of cerulean truly were like great oceans; when they experience severe weather conditions, they plunge viciously about the various harbors. Blubbering helplessly to the remorseful Uchiha, the weepy blond couldn't even raise one hand to wipe desperately at his sniveling eyes, as they were clasped urgently around that ceramic pot! And, as if he sincerely did belong in the sky like his own star — the most brilliant and most appealing star of all called Naruto, — the rain poured from the clouds even harsher than before.

How absolutely disheartening! This miserable weather, in addition to Naruto's adorable and pathetic weeping, depressed Sasuke beyond recognition! Oh, Naruto constantly gasped on his tearful cries and repeatedly failed to swallow that bothersome lump in his throat and — ah, the fierce aching and pounding of Sasuke's own writhing heart just wasn't capable of restraining him any longer!

_Naruto — I won't let you cry. Not anymore._

And so, without the slightest care for the simplistic umbrella, the concerned Uchiha hastily released it and willingly allowed it to plummet to the humid ground behind him. The various droplets of that bitter water scattered as the parasol collided with the moist floor, which certainly was a shade darker than it was originally beneath the blissful sun. But, really, _seriously_, what did that matter? Right now, at this very moment, Sasuke eagerly bound his arms around Naruto, fervently held him close, and affectionately hugged him, abruptly stopping those despairing tears once in contact.

_Sasuke—_

Oh, regardless of those cold dewdrops that have already tumbled out of those sorrowful aquamarine eyes, the troubled blond truly was as warm and comfortable as Sasuke always imagined him to be. Honestly, claiming heartedly that Naruto was his own jovial sun was a flawless comparison, — with one smile, the joyous day could be at ease, for that blossoming grin could burst through the thickest of clouds, raise miserable plants from their withering, and cultivate warmth in the coldest of hearts. That was genuine truth, and Sasuke made the most brilliant evidence. Just because that affectionate blond brightened the lonesome Uchiha's life each and every day, Sasuke was always anxious that Naruto would one day slip through his grasp and shatter and fail to shine. Oh, but thank goodness that gentle blond was right there in his two secure arms. Thank goodness he was still exceptionally pure and honeyed, naïve and innocent, sweet and warm. And thank goodness the uncertain blond ceased his flustered crying! Why, if he hadn't, Sasuke wouldn't have cared if he had to dig straight through the groaning earth, swim through every roaring sea, or even tear down the intimidating sky just to please Naruto and bring a radiant smile upon that cherubic face once again.

"Don't cry."

Humbly put, the tender feeling of Naruto's gentle body in the concerned Uchiha's grip definitely caused his hammering heart to skip countless beats, his pumping blood to push and shove forward perhaps even to the point of risking good health, and the generous warmth he felt to erupt and surge into colorful bursts of absolute bliss. Oh, Naruto's comfortable figure was remarkably soft and warm beneath Sasuke's iron grip, incredibly soothing to the touch and heartening beyond belief with that sweet, _sweet_ body heat.

While his protective arms were still firmly around Naruto's disgruntled figure, Sasuke effortlessly ushered them inside the open door, persistently escorting the stunned blond — who was too shocked to even protest against Sasuke's initiative impulse.

_Sasuke—_

Well, how else was Naruto supposed to react? All there was at the moment was this overwhelming flood of emotions that violently, angrily, forcefully, and viciously took control of his bewildered body. Startled and alarmed, Naruto was just absolutely petrified. In fact, the only thoughts that could even possibly emerge within his distracted golden head revolved entirely around how Sasuke's comforting arms were around him, and how, oh, Sasuke never felt so _warm_. Sasuke never smelled so _good_. Sasuke never sounded so _reassuring_. Sasuke never looked even remotely so very…_attractive_.

The concerned Uchiha was careful enough to avoid crushing the darling primroses, too.

"Sasuke—"

"Just shut up and be quiet."

He did.

For the briefest moment, Sasuke's composed warmth departed from their tender embrace when he shifted to close the door behind him. And, as it shut calmly with the precise _click_ of the lock, Naruto actually wanted to interrupt the steadfast Uchiha-jerk and inform him of the fact that he foolishly left his faithful umbrella outside, but, when the bewildered blond reluctantly opened his mouth, nothing came out. Instead, that heavy lump from the back of his throat resurfaced. Once Naruto realized his pathetic lack of speech was all due to his previous weeping, those blasted tears suddenly sprang up to his gorgeously cerulean eyes yet again. In fact, with that pitiful revelation, the distraught blond bit back the sad whimpers yearning to cower out of his two moist petals, his two pink lips that quivered uncontrollably.

Of course, that was when Sasuke seized Naruto by his narrow shoulders, which cringed and winced helplessly below such firm hands. The depressing frailty of those recoiling shoulders, or really, the dismayed blond's recoiling body, strained Sasuke's very heart. And, certainly, those sorrowful tears definitely didn't make the determined Uchiha happy either.

"_Don't_. You better not, Naruto." Concerned and fretful, he warned the blundering blond with that reprimanding tone of voice. But, with the countless flutters and flurries of those lengthy eyelashes, Naruto just couldn't help himself! Those miserable tears weren't his to control, were they? Oh, they continuously streamed down his soft scarlet cheeks without Naruto's consent, leaving dry rivers to develop behind them! "Stop _crying_, you idiot! What possible good can you do crying pathetically like that? That's beyond embarrassing."

"Oh, what do _you_ know, S-Sasuke?" Naruto finally managed to retort through the frantic shaking of his trembling figure, albeit painfully and strenuously. As he struggled desperately to prevent those mournful tears, the anxious blond could tell with one glance at that Uchiha-jerk that he was perhaps frustrated with him, angry with him, just exclusively upset with him! "All you've ever done w-was cause trouble for every — _hic_ — everyone today! H-haven't you done enough?"

"Listen, I know it was unbelievably foolish of me to even purchase those primroses in the first place. And I know it was my own stupid mistake for delivering them to your door." Sasuke started as he dotingly gazed at how adorable that cute little golden boy persisted to be, striving pigheadedly to remain brave and invulnerable. And because Naruto was being unreasonably fussy and anxious, those alluring pools of aquamarine insisted on producing a bountiful amount of tears, which hugged at his fair scarlet cheeks until they'd no choice but to hopelessly liberate themselves and kiss the cold wooden floor instead. Witnessing those somber tears, Sasuke's firm grasp upon the troubled blond's unsteady shoulders tightened, the worried Uchiha angrily gritted his teeth, and he inquired perhaps with impatience: "But do I regret being completely responsible for them? Do I regret committing myself to those flowers?"

"Of course you — _hic_ — you regret it." Naruto nodded dolefully with immense tears in those eyes, vast beads of bitter water gathering collectively behind the barriers of his golden eyelashes. But, after hearing such an affirmative response, Sasuke bluntly shook his head at the weepy blond's tearful answer, furrowing his knitted brows over the creases upon his forehead.

"No, that's not true, you idiot." Well, at first, the concerned Uchiha could only feel the frustration and dejected misery of the possibility that Naruto was negatively influenced. How could that have even happened? Oh, how could the whimpering blond strongly believe that Sasuke loyally devoted himself to being purely evil? Apparently, Naruto was perhaps even absolutely certain that Sasuke was dedicated to crushing any potential hopes of prospering joy and happiness! Oh, that alone was just _preposterous_! Ridiculous, bizarre, imprudent, and simply uncalled for! How could that distressed blond floundering in his wet tears believe in such a farce so faithfully? Did he honestly think that it was true? _Hah!_ If anything, it was quite the opposite. Amused by Naruto's questionable certainty in the matter, the charming Uchiha chuckled handsomely as he permitted his hands to glide over the blond's own, which were clasped warmly and delicately about the ceramic pot. And, if not already endearingly enough, the blubbering Naruto's hands flinched. "I would never regret it. Not for the world."

Hesitant and suddenly so bashful, Naruto timidly raised his head of unkempt yellow, those strands of precious gold silk skimming across his cherubic face and bordering his perfectly rosy cheeks. The coy blond reluctantly made eye contact with this courteous Sasuke, repeatedly and warily fluttering those cherished eyelashes that attempted to bat away those embarrassing tears, which were definitely plenty. Oh, Sasuke restrained himself from caressing those seemingly soft cheeks, diverting the mere thought of sweeping Naruto's tears away with the affectionate brush of his two thumbs. Instead, the amorous Uchiha smoothed over the sniveling blond's tender hands, and dotingly enfolded his hands around them until they finally stopped their consistent trembling.

"I definitely don't regret giving these to you. I'd never regret it." The courtly Sasuke proclaimed with a faint and miniscule smile adorning his amiable face, nonchalantly relocating both his and Naruto's gracious hands in order to deftly place the pot of merry primroses onto the lumber table beside them. Nimbly and peacefully, the buoyant flowers perched themselves there joyfully, without the slightest qualm. And, immediately after they were imaginably settled, Sasuke shuffled to hold Naruto's hands once again. Now, it might be because of the miserable weather pouring forlornly outside, or it might just be the Uchiha's initial coldness, but surely one thing was absolute — Naruto's gentle hands were significantly warmer than his own. Brazen and exceedingly grateful of the blond's uplifting presence, Sasuke grinned. "Honestly, the only thought that even crossed my mind when I first bought those primroses was imagining how happy you'd be with them."

_Huh?_

Suddenly, that persistent heart of his abruptly and unexpectedly propelled itself forward, violently hurtling itself against Naruto's fragile chest and even threatening to deafen him with its ferociously rapid pace. In fact, that fierce pounding was even louder than the solemn rain showering drastically outside. Oh, the bewildered blond only meagerly hoped and prayed and wished that Sasuke wasn't capable of eavesdropping, or even remotely overhearing the dramatic pace of his leaping heart.

_Sasuke, you — how could y-you even imagine that? I-I mean, to be honest, I was…unbelievably h-happy to find those primroses on my doorstep. And n-now, knowing that y-you were the mysterious donor all along, I —_

"Now, of course, I can see they've done nothing but bother you." Soon after that bold statement, the handsome smile that once accommodated Sasuke's charming face quickly perished. It was definitely sincere, though, his truthful words. He felt inexplicably remorseful for Naruto, who was completely dumbfounded in this current situation, struggling to find an answer, to discover a helpful solution on how to prevent his racing heart from bursting into a million butterflies, and to determine what was what from all of the particular emotions he was presently feeling. It was overwhelming, to say the least, solely witnessing the esteemed Sasuke Uchiha appear regretful, apologetic, and bluntly upset with himself. "I'm sorry."

Oh, what exactly was Naruto supposed to feel after that? How was he supposed to react sensibly to this cordial Sasuke at that exact moment? Was he instantly supposed to feel the generous obligation, the sense of forgiveness? Or, was it pity? Perhaps even anger and frustrated irritation?

_Why, — in the name of all Hokages who ever lived, — are you _sorry_? Why are _you_ the one feeling v-victimized right now? Why? Sasuke, why? I-I can't even understand my own feelings right now, and y-you definitely aren't helping. M-my heart, it won't s-stop —_

Incredulous and overcome by his unsettling emotions, the troubled blond decided that measly words alone wouldn't suffice; they wouldn't even begin to describe such tremendous feelings, which were unbearably intense and passionate. In fact, instead of such unfathomable words, instead of civilized communication through the verbal tongue, Naruto willingly chose his brutal _fists_. Unfortunately, he was hasty and careless, — _too preoccupied, pensive, and unfocused with his dawdling emotions_, — hurling and missing his first desperate punch at the remorseful Uchiha.

"_SASUKE!_" Naruto screamed and yelped helplessly afterwards, continuously striking at him, but to no avail. Oh, rambling globules and droplets of bitter tears spilled from behind the moistened dam of his eyes once again. It was just beyond upsetting! Beyond meagerly brooding and certainly beyond earnest help! Of course, they both were definitely aware that the lamentable blond's intention truly wasn't to harm Sasuke, but to keenly release those bottled frustrations and distraught thoughts. And so Naruto continued ruthlessly, his very fists quivering with the liberation from those meddlesome emotions. "Argh, _Sasuke_! Sasuke! Sasuke…! Sasuke, y-you're a jerk, — _you jerk!_"

At first, Naruto simply denied and refused to be still, thrashing lamely against Sasuke with tearful eyes. Drenched in his piteous woe, the blond's petit little fists were his only available weapons, in which he utilized by walloping dreadfully at Sasuke, — but to no avail, really. As Naruto gradually lost the sheer willpower and utter muscle to keep beating and thumping against the silently tolerant Uchiha-jerk, he realized that he honestly dealt no damage on that bothersome obstacle. Recognizing that factual truth and losing his boisterous energy by the second, Naruto's pitiful struggling slowed to a stop. And once those last few unsuccessful clouts, socks, and blows were once again hopelessly futile, Sasuke easily grabbed hold of Naruto's meager wrists, as if that blubbering blond would hurt himself rather than the considerate Uchiha.

"It's all because of _you_, Sasuke, — this is all entirely _your_ fault. You're the culprit. You're the only one to blame. All day, you've made me really confused. I-I thought the flowers didn't come from you, even though everyone else was absolutely _sure_ that y-you were the one who delivered those cute primroses, because you're the only one who could have, b-but I still didn't believe them. And n-now, you're here in my house, and I can't even tell what's real and what isn't. I can't tell if I'd want this to be r-real, to be reality. Sasuke, I-I just can't. I don't know what to f-feel anymore." Pathetic, feeble, and vulnerable, Naruto blathered and prattled on uselessly, trembling faintly in Sasuke's stern grip.

When the whimpering blond raised his golden head, those vivid cerulean eyes encountered intense black orbs, a hushed language much deeper than measly words crossing briefly between the two of them. At once, Sasuke could immediately discern the unsettling disbelief, humiliation, and grief swirl around in Naruto's brilliant pools of aquamarine, a shield of pride failing to conceal his true feelings. It was inevitable. And it effortlessly crushed the Uchiha's own pining, whining heart.

"Haven't you cried enough for one day, Naruto?" With such renewed courage and concern, Sasuke cordially released Naruto's wrists, very carefully grasped around his gentle face, and finally caressed those soft cheeks. Deliberately wiping the bitter tears from the surface of the startled blond's warmly sun-kissed skin, something within the courteous Uchiha ruptured in delightful euphoria. And, since Sasuke already disregarded their strict boundaries and crossed them far beyond the occasional tease, he slowly leaned forward and affectionately kissed the corners of Naruto's damp eyes. The water he tasted fleetingly was bitter, soaking with confusion and sorrow, and that mournful revelation alone saddened him. Oh, but the bewildered blond still persisted to be adorable, sheepishly cringing out of feeble bashfulness and yet too petrified to withdraw entirely. Of course, Sasuke then assumed his next position, purposefully leaning his head down towards this reluctant Naruto — little by little, — until eventually their noses touched, which brushed softly against one another. Their lips were at a certain distance much closer than a mere _inch_, they could easily touch with the slightest motioning. "You cried on the way to my house, didn't you? After encountering Neji and Tenten on the streets, your eyes were wet with tears."

And, man, did that hurt him inside. The mere sight of that lonesome, helpless, and frail blond only forced Sasuke's withering heart to crumble within itself. It was absolutely _painful_, how that precious organ could even wilt excruciatingly towards itself. Why, that ought to have brought upon agonizing death! It was basically killing the grief-stricken Uchiha, who was critically overwhelmed by his own troublesome emotions of anguish and torment! Oh, the concern, unease, and concealed love Sasuke confined inside himself was already enough of a burden on their own, but those miserable emotions in addition to the regretful guilt of causing Naruto's tears?

"And now, you're crying _again_? How many times are you going to cry today, Naruto? Don't you ever get tired of it?" Particularly remorseful, the anxious Uchiha spoke fretfully, as if only casually attempting to avoid potential silences in the present atmosphere. His bated breaths, moist and warm in the narrowed air between them, lingered playfully, and danced upon Naruto's tense skin, but only merely teasing. "There's a saying that even though your eyes may be damp now, they'll completely dry up _like_ _prunes_ by the time you finally stop shedding those tears. You shouldn't cry."

_He followed me._

"Do you hear me, idiot? It's common sense, — crying is potentially dangerous. You shouldn't cry."

_He followed me. _But, for what reason, why? Why was this chivalrously genial Sasuke doing this? He was being surprisingly much more courteous and gracious and _gentle_ with Naruto that he just didn't understand. _How else would he have known I cried? How else would he have known I left the primroses at the Uchiha residence? He followed me, didn't he? He followed me._

"—Sasuke, why?"

Suddenly, the innocent blond fluttered and swayed lusciously golden eyelashes only _centimeters_ away from Sasuke, sweetly beckoning him to succumb to that captivated state of enticed mesmerizing. How absolutely riveting, beguiling, and alluring was Naruto at that moment, with those curiously large eyes gazing pensively into Sasuke's own black orbs, as if doing so would reveal the necessary answers, expose the inevitable clarifications. Oh, but the adorable blond was just desperate for some legitimate answers, wasn't he? He wanted to know the precise reasoning behind Sasuke's appalling actions that destined day.

_Ha!_ Amused by Naruto's prompted curiosity, the doting Uchiha smirked.

_You really are something, aren't you, Naruto. Sometimes, I even wonder what about you actually appeals to me; you're so unaware of my keen interest. Ah, but then I realized that putting intellectual explanations behind you was just pointless. Honestly, though, — _youidiot_, — are you seriously _that_ oblivious?_

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I'm doing this, Naruto." Lavishly affectionate, the devoted Uchiha spoke gently, caressing those soft cheeks which were tremendously scarlet and expressly warm beneath his cold hands. "You're wondering why, aren't you?"

Impatient, the bashful blond nodded sheepishly.

"Well, maybe, maybe it'll make sense when I do _this_."

He kissed Naruto.

Oh, yes, he did. He straight on kissed those deliciously soft lips, those lusciously pink petals which perhaps even wistfully yearned to return such a passionate kiss. Although it was only a bittersweet kiss that lasted hardly less than a measly second, it was the extraordinary spur of the moment that furthermore stretched this fleeting instant, this remarkable moment that would definitely never be forgotten and would instead be mirthfully cherished forever. Of course the loving Uchiha relished in that ephemeral second, delicately savoring that sweet taste of the bewildered blond. Oh, if this precious kiss wouldn't be infinitely treasured by Naruto, then it would certainly be treasured by him, Sasuke Uchiha.

_It's a most beautiful memory, to be cherished for the rest of my life._

Goodness gracious — what in the world, — the impossible tides of Naruto's overpowering emotions were more than anything he could bear! It was absolutely excruciating! Dreading the rapid racing of his leaping heart, which was far beyond repair now, it nearly shattered through his constricted chest! His poor restrained chest was suddenly feeling twice as small, when his frantically hurdling heart felt twice as large — oh, its constant pace even contested the drastic pattering of each droplet of rain upon the humid ground outside, how it drummed away, thumping, pounding, and thrashing. Like his radical heart.

_I'll always cherish such a beautiful memory._

And just like that, as if that ephemeral moment, that bittersweet instant, that beautiful memory, suddenly ended, the two parted silently.

Neither said anything.

There was a very peculiar atmosphere, perhaps even bashfully sheepish, an awkward and unsettling silence, between them. Of course, until one daring soul could gather up the nerve to speak up.

"S-Sasuke, you — maybe you should go h-home." Fortunately, the baffled blond mustered up all the bold courage and pluck he possibly had left in that bewildered figure when he faltered helplessly over his own words. With that gracious dialogue, the restless atmosphere quelled to some extent, as if the dialogue appeased the awkward silence.

"It's too late." Sasuke responded mildly, glancing casually from the corners of his eyes the adorable expression adorning Naruto's cherubic face. "Let me spend the night here."

_Impossible!_ Of course, the severe weather outside would beg to differ — with the sudden crackling of this fearsome lightning amongst the pallid sky, which the two timid boys coyly ignored, — certainly there was no way anyone would callously dismiss the guests in their humble homes. But, that was beyond meager comprehension! The Uchiha-jerk's startling appearance was definitely unexpected; he was scarcely invited, let alone _a guest_ in Naruto's house! Would anyone honestly consider such an abrupt visitor to be a _guest_? That alone was just preposterous!

Stammering and stuttering helplessly, the puzzled blond's cute face grew considerably hot, burning fiercely as if to compete against the scorching heat of the blissful sun itself. Self-conscious, Naruto dearly wished that this gallant Uchiha-jerk wouldn't discern his embarrassed blushing, which spread quickly across his flustered face. Oh, with one measly glimpse, anyone could easily sight the severely rosy coloring on his tender cheeks. It was as if his very visage, his one cherubic face, was enflamed with shy bursts of thriving fire! "S-Sasuke, even if you do, you have nowhere to sleep—"

"Share your bed."

_What?_

As the poor weather eagerly worsened, the daunting thunder looming overhead gradually intensified as well, horribly intimidating those civilians who were still currently awake with its menacing roars, booms, and claps. Frightfully, the formidable lightning and thunder rattled the village, sporadically bringing temporary flashes of light upon each of their faces. Of course, with everything accumulating together, — the meager thought of those lovely primroses, their kind friends, and that unfathomable_ kiss_ — gathering collectively like this, Naruto's rapid heart defeated the ominous lightning's ferocity. Hysterical, it leapt anxiously from century to century, thrashing and pounding with such little sense! Besides that, potentially no reasonable thoughts could even surface inside his busy golden head. And now, all of _that_ in addition to Sasuke's ridiculous request to briefly stay this cumbersome night? Oh, and even to share the same _bed_? That just wouldn't sit right! No, never! "W-what are you saying — absolutely not! No way! No! Just go home!"

"You want me to go home in _this_ weather? No thanks." Perfectly smug, that pesky Uchiha-jerk said it haughtily and conceitedly, smirking arrogantly at the stubborn pout gracing Naruto's face. Why, it was as if that affectionate personage of his entirely vanished! Where was that compassionate Sasuke, who gently caressed his damp cheeks? Where was that thoughtful Sasuke, who amorously kissed the moist corners of his weeping eyes? "I'll pass."

Oh, this was the very same Sasuke Uchiha who always pestered and harassed Naruto beyond belief! This crude personality belonged solely to him! Of course, everyone certainly loved to tease and dote softly on the endearing blond, but it was the inconsiderate Uchiha-jerk who every foolish girl chased desperately after that tormented him the most!

"_Sasuke!_"

Although, despite Naruto's mortified efforts, which were all for naught, Sasuke blatantly ignored him. Disregarding the adorable blond's risen voice, he nonchalantly sauntered over towards his bed.

That only stirred within Naruto such an upset frustration, brewing aggressively inside his troubled frame. But, certainly, there was also a brilliant warmness inside of him, — especially at a time like this, — it was this amorous warmth that bewildered him and confused him that perhaps he could've easily mistaken it for something distinctly different. Perchance he innocently perceived that smitten warmth to be aggravation instead. And yet, that peculiar warmth, what was it seriously? Perhaps it was something much more sensible, like endearment or pleasant ardor? "Sasuke!"

"Oh, stop worrying about it, Naruto." As the alarming thunder rumbled overhead, the smug Uchiha casually heaved himself down upon Naruto's homely bed. And almost immediately, his lean body sank contentedly into that inviting mattress. Ah, well, most bluntly put, Sasuke absolutely _adored_ its discrete scent, that sunny fragrance of blithe cheerfulness and carefree glee and typical _ramen noodles_! Oh, it lingered perhaps even unnervingly, radiating wonderfully from both the pillow and the sheets. Of course, the infatuated Uchiha wished desperately to stick his nose into that soft pillow frequently used night after night, as if to passionately inhale that particularly bright individual. And yet, Sasuke refrained from doing so, instead coolly placing his hands behind his head. "Oh, and would you stop with the constant 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that'? The next thing you know, people will start assuming that I was responsible for your loud shouting, what with you continuously screaming my name."

"Sasuke, you—!"

"You seriously want to pull another call of my name?" Mischievous, the haughty Uchiha grinned at the naïve blond playfully as those very naughty thoughts were soon planted into his innocent mind. And alas, yet another lavish surge of scarlet graced the stunned expression upon Naruto's cherubic face. Certainly though, the only potential reason Sasuke even teased the startled blond in the first place was to capture that unbearably cute pout that squealed for chastity and virtue! Oh, if it weren't for the handsome Uchiha's own self-restraint, he would've eagerly ravished that very expression off of that darling face! He would've definitely indulged in that sweet taste, that sweet experience, that sweet memory, oh, that sweet, _sweet_ body heat. "Well, then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"S-Sasuke, just — get out of my bed!" Once recovered from his momentary stagger, Naruto instantly snapped back to bite adorably at him, as per usual. Oh, but surely that alone wouldn't be enough to win a petty argument with the esteemed Sasuke Uchiha, would it?

"No, I will not get out of your bed." Smirking at the boisterous blond, Sasuke replied nonchalantly to Naruto's frantic demands as he calmly tossed one leg over the other. Ha, but that only further provoked the hysterical blond into countering him riotously!

"It's _my_ house!"

"And _I'm_ the guest." With that charming face, Sasuke jeered back at Naruto perhaps naughtily as he sneered arrogantly, taunted proudly, and yet grinned _handsomely_. "So, out of common courtesy, you _have_ to treat me with more respect."

"_Ugh_, you — you, but you weren't even invited!"

"Now, now, we all know I win again, Naruto." Snobbish, or rather, with the uttermost arrogance, the Uchiha-jerk spoke shamelessly as a pretentious grin accommodated those tempting lips. "Now come on, this bed's empty without you."

_Sasuke—!_

What a loutish ingrate! What a vile cur! Oh, he was such a devilish and demonic _jerk_, it was enough to compel others into ruthlessly naming him crude insults that were originally created centuries ago! Oh, and that blasted thunderstorm, furiously echoing and snarling in the sorrowful sky, amongst the miserable clouds and the showers of despairing rain! Well, frankly, whoever cared about it? After all, there were certainly more significant matters to direly attend to rather than the daunting lighting; all there even was at that precise moment for the anxious Naruto was his rather intense and strenuously hostile emotions. Mockingly, those passionate emotions honestly enjoyed tormenting even his very body — in which trembled and quivered uncontrollably, whether it was due to the dampened cold, the meddlesome fear of the foreboding lightning, or that conceited Uchiha-jerk, — Naruto definitely wasn't absolutely certain. Perhaps they were all to blame entirely for those aggressive emotions that fiercely controlled his body!

"You know what, fine." No, no, the fatigued blond wasn't voluntarily surrendering to that pompous Uchiha-jerk's antics, most definitely _not_! He would never do that, even it were the most brutal end of the forsaken world itself! Well, it was just that Naruto was unbelievably exhausted, the whole day of ridiculous feats and exploits was essentially through, and he was particularly drowsy and tired of the useless arguing and quarreling. Instead, the weary blond figured succumbing to a prudent agreement would be a reasonable solution. Oh, Naruto simply desired oh-so-desperately to rest his golden head graciously upon his beloved pillow. Those delicate tresses of gold silk would peacefully lay askew in whichever direction, — Naruto honestly couldn't care less, as long as he would be capable of finally relaxing comfortably into his welcoming mattress, with no tedious burdens or displeasing concerns. Besides, why would it be — why was it such a big deal in the first place? It wasn't as if two youthful boys never generously shared the same bolstering bed. It wasn't as if they were ever possibly going to _do anything_ beyond slumbering innocently beneath the same earnest blankets. "_Fine_, I'll do it, I'll go, you stupid Sasuke!"

_Sleeping with you in the same bed, that's no big deal!_

Eventually, once the graceless night of plummeting droplets and lumbering thunders befell Konoha angrily and ferociously, terribly frightening the various occupants of the village who were currently still awake at the time, Naruto reluctantly submitted to that stubborn, obstinate, ignorant, annoying, irritating, persistent, charming, handsome, _compassionate_ Uchiha-jerk. Regardless of the intimidating crashes and daunting bursts of lightning, there was this hopeful and encouraging voice, this peculiar voice that was perhaps encouraging of their affectionate harmony, which emerged from somewhere in the back of Naruto's head.

That was when that very same supernatural being of meddling would gossip to the conflicted blond, with a softened voice, from the very back of his busy golden head—

_Opposites attract, Naruto. Didn't you know that? Opposites attract, with you and with Sasuke, so, accept each other. Accept lovingly, affectionately. _It whispered gently and comfortingly, as if what it proclaimed was truthful and just, like it was fate, everlasting destiny. _Let peace befall you both, with utmost love and care, Naruto, don't regret it._

_After all, you and Sasuke were never meant to raise conflict, but to love. That's why you shouldn't stubbornly deny your concealed feelings, Naruto, but consent them and permit them to roam free. Be lovers, not haters. Don't allow yourself to be misled by your confusion, your denial, and your pigheadedness. Sasuke's there for you. Let him smooth over your troubles. Let him be your guide, your reassuring comfort. Today's finally the day._

_Tonight is finally the night._

Oh, Naruto was obviously still excruciatingly hesitant, lying exactly on the edge of his inviting bed, attempting to get comfortable _un_comfortably. Of course, the two innocent and youthful boys were both impossibly stubborn. When they gathered uneasily beneath the single blanket, neither bothered amorously facing the other. For the cherubic blond, he timidly and bashfully swiveled his golden head away from the handsome Uchiha, staring intently at anything that could even remotely divert his wholesome attention from his constant marveling — his flattered astonishment at how long they could even stand each other's restless presences. Meanwhile beside him, Sasuke pensively bore holes through the grim ceiling, with one impatient hand behind his head.

_There, right beside you, only mere inches away, Sasuke awaits, Naruto._

_Don't regret it._

Now, despite already perfectly prepared to sleep in the absolute tranquility, they were both obviously awake at the time. It was painfully blatant that neither could even consider shutting their yearning eyes; if they at least wistfully spared one another an anticipated glance, they would no longer sorely crave to touch each other adoringly, to hold each other lovingly, and to_ kiss_ each other affectionately once again. Oh, why were they even hopelessly reluctant to begin with? Was it the cumbersome fear that foolishly stopped them, the modest fear that they would lose what little of a mutual relationship they already have? Weren't they both helplessly desperate to feel the other's tender warmth? Didn't they want to share that sweet, sweet body heat during the upcoming thunderstorm?

Of course speaking of which, there suddenly came the fearsome mother of all formidable thunder claps, when the largest crash of lightning surged awfully through the mournful clouds. As if the very sky itself was upset beyond meager comprehension, the late evening endured the petrifying weather, but the two youthful boys could only cringe and shudder obliviously. Although, it took several moments for them to actually realize how inevitably _close_ they were to one another — due to their childish fright of the overhead thunder roaring heatedly.

_Sasuke—_

Now, whether they were innocently afraid of the alarming weather, pitifully lonesome without the other, apprehensively troubled by the current situation, or dearly concerned for what the future beholds—

_Naruto—_

Whether they were pondering curiously over how they even ended up in that unusual predicament, how those endearing primroses were primarily involved, how many potential inches or perhaps even centimeters presently separated them, or if they were ever going to devotedly press those soft lips upon lips again—

_Hold me._

They eagerly dismissed every thought, instead only principally minding one another, their adorably frightened conditions, cuddling and hugging in their supposed sleep. Because at that exact moment, absolutely nothing was any more important than that, was there?

**0:00**

_White and Yellow Primroses: "My undying affection for you is forever everlasting, for I cannot live without your endearing presence. Dearest love, be with me for the rest of eternity."_

Who would've thought that all this time, this memorable incident with those endearing primroses would've brought two darling friends together even closer than before? Well, of course, it was that adorable green thumb of his that attractively piqued the other's interest, keenly compelling him to purchase such charming blossoms in the first place. After all, that green-thumbed boy sincerely did love those faithful greens just as his precious friend loved him — they completely believed in their devotion, him in the loyal vegetation, and him in his beloved friend. They both thought that they were completely dedicated, flourishing and blossoming in a pleasant manner. The flowers bloomed joyfully, and he would smile radiantly. It was one in the same. Naturally, wouldn't the precious gift of those delightful primroses bring upon that cherubic face another euphoric smile, beaming with pure bliss? Well of course, why wouldn't it? After all, that was how they came to be together — that green thumb, those cheerful flowers, and definitely that concealed love.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-** I can't believe it's actually done! _Fini!_ It's finally done and over with! Wow, what a relief!

**-** Yes, I know, it's a really pathetic resolution. But that's how it works with the majority of my work! I'm exceptionally excited about finishing the entire thing that any potential reasons and reasoning simply escapes my mind! I kept thinking this as I wrote the ending: "Who cares about the end? It's irrelevant anyway! Oh, whatever, I'll just BS it, because I honestly don't care anymore, I'm tired, and I want to sleep." You're right, I'm a horrible person!

**-** Then again, the fact that it's basically summer season never ceased to bother me as I wrote! I mean, this certain story took place strictly in the _spring_, not the _summer_. If it _was _the sprightly summer in this simplistic story, that would've changed several things!

**-** Happy (Belated) Father's Day! Wow, this fanfic celebrated both Mothers and Fathers! Well then, Kushina and Minato certainly deserve the love, praise, and adoration! I mean, along with most other parents, Kushina and Minato would've committed themselves entirely for the safety of their precious child, Naruto, — which they did! It's absolutely honorable, virtuous, wise, and admirable of them! Goodness gracious, I love them so much. They're awesome.

**-** Happy (Belated) Birthday, America, celebrating Independence Day this grand Fourth of July!

**-** It's 100% true — Sasuke likes tomatoes. I think that's his favorite food, actually. I wonder why.

**-** Also, you all must know that crying is _not_ potentially dangerous. That's ridiculous! Everyone should feel absolutely free to cry, sob, weep, and bawl pathetically! It's a definite liberty!

**-** Yeah, so, I enjoyed myself at Cedar Point with some friends on some Wednesday ago! Man, you've just got to love the adrenaline rush! It's unquestionably exhilarating, not to mention absolutely thrilling, yet terrifying to the point of petrification! I mean, several times now, I've experienced that one moment when you start regretting fastening your safety belts, despite already properly seated in the carts! I mean, the meager fact of riding a coaster 310 feet high in the air easily made my nerves tingle, and after at least an hour wait, I just started panicking altogether! You know, such a long wait shouldn't end by my chickening out, which is why I ended up riding most of the thrilling coasters in the park. It definitely wasn't something I regret — although those photos were unbelievably embarrassing!

**A/N:** Anyway, I certainly am veering off track here!

And so, my beloved readers, you have my sincerest gratitude for spending your precious time reading this! This certainly_ is_ a long-drawn fanfic in comparison to many several others, and if you really and most honestly _did_ read this from the first to last word, I commend you! Kudos! I mean, the work itself was overwhelming and stressful. I'd constantly scold and reprimand myself if I refused to make any progress or if I was simply wasting time doing something else, so — oh, but of course I still have other strenuous matters to worry about: summer homework, driver's training, and the fearsome gym class throughout this whole July. _Bah, humbug._

Anyhow, I hope to hear your honest opinions before you escape! I mean, I genuinely appreciate written reviews. Knowing that my beloved readers have not only generously spent their time indulging in my work, but have written a review as well _never fails to lift my spirits_. The constructive criticism definitely helps, and simply hearing everyone's thoughts is touching.

And so, my beloved readers, you have my sincerest gratitude for viewing! I honestly hope you liked it! Or, at least some of it! Please, grace me with your truest opinions on the story!


End file.
